LUCHANDO CONTRA EL DESEO
by J.J AMY
Summary: Corren tiempos de paz, pero Pan y Trunks no parecen muy satisfechos con sus vidas. Aunque pronto descubriran que estan unidos por algo mcuho más fuerte que su amistad. PXT LEMON! EPILOGO ARRIBA!
1. Anhelos de un guerrero

Hola a todos! He vuelto!!

Si, si, lo se, mis vacaciones fueron muy largas, pero bueno, he tenido que preparar una boda y he escrito otros fics, así que creo que se me perdona, no?

Bueno aquí les dejo con mi nueva historia que trata sobre Trunks y Pan.

Como siempre les recuerdo que yo veía la serie en Catalán, así que pueden encontrar cambios en algunas cosas. Pero creo que todo se entiende.

Que la disfruten!!

**Anhelos de un guerrero**

Con los ojos cerrados ella concentro toda su energía. Le encantaba aquella sensación, sentir todo su poder corriendo por su cuerpo, dominándolo.

Lo llevaba en la sangre, recorriendo su cuerpo, una necesidad que no podía controlar. La lucha era una forma de vida para ella. Le gustaba entrenarse, mientras revivía una y otra vez en su cabeza los días pasados con su abuelo Goku y con Trunks.

Habían pasado dos años desde entonces, ella había cambiado mucho, había crecido, pero aun así sentía que aquellos días habían sido los mejores de su vida. Pese a su triste final.

Había llorado durante mucho tiempo a su abuelo, pero los días siguieron pasando sin él y al final el dolor fue poco a poco desapareciendo de su corazón. Ahora él solo era un bonito recuerdo que llevaría siempre consigo.

Lo extraño era, que después de la muerte de su abuelo y el distanciamiento con Trunks, sus ansias por la lucha no habían echo más que aumentar. Tenía la necesidad de entrenarse diariamente, sentir su parte guerrera viva dentro de su pecho. Aunque siempre lo hacia sola.

La paz reinaba en la tierra y sus padres estaba siempre trabajando y casi parecían haber olvidado lo que fueron en antaño. Goten tampoco entrenaba demasiado y solo se dedicaba a salir con sus amigos. Bra había empezado al universidad y siempre estaba demasiado ocupada. Y Trunks... él siempre parecía ocupado en la Corp.Capsule. En realidad ella misma empezaría la Universidad en unos días. Aunque no por decisión propia, sino porque su padre había insistido muchísimo en ello.

Algunos días se concentraba en sentir sus energías y cuando las detectaba imaginaba que estarían haciendo en aquellos momentos. Pero al final siempre acababa por centrarse en una. Trunks. Él si se entrenaba, solía hacerlo de noche. Ha veces estaba tumbada en su cama, ya medio dormida cuando repentinamente sentía su ki elevarse.

Eso la hacia sonreír y no podía evitar imaginárselo. Su musculado cuerpo, su poder..., todo él. Pero por muchas veces que lo había pensado, nunca había salido a su encuentro.

Le gustaba mucho aquella idea. Entrenarse con el poderoso Trunks. Pero sobretodo... le encantaba la idea de volver a verle... después de un largo año. Saber, si aquel sentimiento que aun palpitaba en su corazón era solo un fugaz recuerdo de lo que sintió por él en el pasado o si en realidad aun seguía enamorada de el fuerte guerrero.

Pero nunca se atrevía y la vida de los guerreros z en tiempos de paz... era a veces aburrida.

Con aquellos pensamientos la energía que había brillado a su alrededor se disipo y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la hierba dando seguidamente un largo suspiro.

Aquella noche, cuando entro en el comedor para cenar, vio que sus padres ya estaban sentados a la mesa.

- Hola.- Dijo sonriente.

- Pan. Has entrenado hoy también?- Le pregunto su padre.

- Así es. Por?

- Me pareció sentirte, eso es todo.

- Tu y yo deberíamos entrenar más.- Dijo Videl con animo.- Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos, casi temo haberme olvidado de volar.

- Eso no se olvida.- Le dijo Gohan con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Yo no soy un guerrero del espacio con súper poderes. Acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que me costo aprender?

- Si, si lo recuerdo.- Dijo él frotándose la cabeza haciéndose el ingenuo.

- Fue papa quien te enseño a volar?- Le pregunto Pan emocionada.

- Así es. Me enseño a mi y a Goten al mismo tiempo, aunque Goten aprendió mucho más rápido que yo.

- No sabía concentrarse.- Dijo él divertido.- Pero lo hiciste muy bien.

- En realidad no quería enseñarme.- Dijo Videl mirando a su marido de reojo.- Pero yo era muy decidida. Quería ser como él, aunque por entonces poco me imaginaba yo de lo que era capaz tu padre.

- Eso paso antes de lo de Buu?

- Así es.- Dijo ella.

- Vaya! Que interesante tuvo que ser vuestra vida.- Dijo recostándose sobre la silla.- Yo me aburro tanto...

- Le enfrentamiento con Buu no fue algo divertido.- Le dijo Videl..- Nos gusta vivir en paz.

Pan suspiro ante eso.

- A mi también, es solo que me gustaría entrenar con alguien. Estoy segura de que si alguien me enseñara mejoraría mucho. Que me dices papa? Podrías ayudarme.

- No creo tener demasiado tiempo para ayudarte. Además no se me da nada bien enseñar. A la vista esta Goten.

- También es verdad. – Dijo ella lago desanimada.

- Los únicos que siguen entrenándose son Vegeta y Trunks. – Comento su padre poco después.- A Vegeta no te lo recomiendo. Además, seguro que se negaría y Trunks siempre esta tan ocupado como nosotros. Así que me temo que tendrás que hacerlo sola.

- Que fastidio.

- Mira el lado positivo, mi padre y Vegeta siempre se entrenaron por su cuenta. Nunca tuvieron a nadie que les enseñara. Aun eres joven.

- Si.- Dijo algo soñadora al recordar a su abuelo

- Esta bien que quieras entrenarte, pero no abandones tus estudios, de acuerdo?- Le dijo su madre.

- Claro que no.

Aquella noche algo le impidió dormir. En realidad llevaba varias noches en las que no podía dormir demasiado bien. Era extraño, porque se sentía nerviosa, aunque no tenía motivos para estarlo.

Era como si interiormente algo la agitar, pero no sabía lo que era. Que podía preocuparla en momentos tan tranquilos y pacíficos como aquellos?

Con un suspiro Pan recordó mentalmente la conversación que había tenido con su padre aquella noche.

"_Mi padre y Vegeta siempre se entrenaron por su cuenta. Nunca tuvieron a nadie que les enseñara. Aun eres joven._"

Desde luego las palabras de su padre la habían dado algo de esperanza a sus entrenamientos, pero estaba segura de que podría mejorar mucho con alguien que la enseñara.

Al fin y al cabo su padre llego a transformarse en súper guerrero con la ayuda de su padre, quien le enseño en la sala del tiempo. Incluso a Trunks le había ido enseñando su padre a entrenarse, aunque él y Goten lo consiguieron solos y al parecer ambos eran muy jóvenes. Porque ella con sus dieciocho años no había podido?

Acaso su sangre guerrera no era la suficiente?

Y si le pidiera a Vegeta que la entrenara? No, no, su padre había tenido razón, él no era el más oportuno y seguramente se negaría rotundamente. Y Trunks?

Seguramente él no se negaría, era demasiado bueno para negárselo, pero de igual forma era demasiado bueno como para entrenarla seriamente. Además... no quería ser una molestia para él y ocupar el poco tiempo que tuviera libre.

Dando un largo suspiro se movió incomoda en la cama, hasta que inesperadamente una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Trunks! Su energía pareció atravesar la distancia que les separaba.

Se levanto de la cama y abrió la ventana para mirar el oscuro cielo.

Como deseaba ir! Como deseaba verle!

Y porque no? No deseaba molestarle pero... solo una noche... solo una vez... el era su amigo! Era mucho más que un amigo! Estaba segura de que no se negaría y lo necesitaba tanto que...

No lo pensó más, se cambio de ropa y sin más salió por la ventana para alzar el vuelo.

...

Trunks concentraba toda su energía para poder empezar a entrenarse. Le encantaba ir a aquel lugar lejano de la cuidad y entrenarse duramente. Era extraño decirlo, pero aquello le relajaba. Algunas veces, aquello era lo único que le ayudaba a salir de la monotonía de la vida en la compañía de Corporación Cápsula Le recordaba quien era en realidad y lo hacia sentirse mejor.

Pero aunque a veces agradecía aquella soledad, otras se sentía realmente solo.

Pero no tenía otra opción. Entrenar con su padre resultaba casi siempre... demasiado complicado. Goten casi nunca lo hacia y si lo hacia no se lo tomaba demasiado en serio. Y Bra, ella estaba más interesada en la ropa que en el entrenamiento. Aunque a veces sentía su ki alzarse más de lo debido.

Pero no le importaba y tampoco podía culparles por no sentir la necesidad de superarse continuamente. Ahora la tierra vivía momentos de paz y ya nadie necesitaba a los guerreros del espacio.

Su cuerpo se relajo tras una expansión de energía que convirtió sus cabellos en dorados y casi por casualidad sintió su ki.

Pan. Reconocía claramente su energía y sabía que estaba justamente tras su espalda. Hacía al menos un año que no la había visto, pese a que en el pasado viajaron por el espacio en busca de las Bolas de Dragón.

Añoraría tanto ella aquella época como él? Era posible.

La sentía entrenarse cada día y eso siempre le hacia sonreír melancólicamente.

- No es algo tarde para andar por ahí sola?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios sin girarse a mirarla.

Pan sonrió ante aquello y se cruzo de brazos.

- Ya no soy una niña. Tengo dieciocho años.

Trunks se giro para mirarla sin abandonar la sonrisa en los labios, solo que al verla, esta se borro repentinamente.

Si bien era cierto que le había dicho aquello para molestarla, no espero nunca que ella hubiese cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Al menos había crecido un palmo, siendo solo un poco más bajita que él. Su cuerpo... Dios, su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, sino todo lo contrario, pues pese a estar tan delgada como siempre, este se había llenado de redondeces. Sus caderas... sus pechos...

Sus cabellos negros estaban atados en una coleta alta y como siempre, vestía ropa deportiva, solo que esta parecía sentarle mucho mejor que de costumbre. En realidad no sabía porque estaba tan sorprendido, ya que Bra también había crecido mucho durante aquel ultimo año, pero claro, a ella le había visto cada día.

En definitiva. Pan estaba mucho más que guapa, aunque siempre lo había sido.

Pan vio la sorpresa en sus ojos, pero no le hizo demasiado caso ya que ella misma reviso cada pequeño cambio que él también había dado. No eran mucho, pero los suficientes para que Trunks hubiese dejado de tener aspecto de muchacho y se hubiese convertido en un hombre. Un hombre realmente apuesto. Aunque debido a su transformación no pudo admirar aquellos cabellos liloso que tanto le agradaban

- Espero no molestarte.- Le dijo ella lago nerviosa ante su silencio.- Te sentí... y bueno ya sabes...Hacia mucho que no nos veíamos.

Trunks sonrió nuevamente obligándose a ignorar su sorpresa.

- Tu nunca eres una molestia Pan y me alegro mucho de verte. Has cambiado mucho.

- Tu también.

Tras aquellas palabras ambos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio que rápidamente se hizo algo incomodo.

- Te apetece entrenar?- Le pregunto Trunks entonces.

La sonrisa que se perfilo en los labios de Pan fue una clara respuesta y sin más se puso en posición de ataque.

Segundos después Trunks esquivaba los rápidos y fuertes golpes de Pan, tan enérgicos que casi pudo sentir sus mismas ganas de entrenar junto a alguien en ella y se pregunto si ese habría sido el motivo de su visita.

Durante largo rato ambos lucharon y aunque Trunks midió sus fuerzas considerablemente, realmente disfruto de no sentirse solo por una noche.

No fue esta muchas horas después que ambos se sentaron en el suelo para descansar.

- Has mejorado mucho.- Dijo Trunks mirando a la cansada Pan.

- No lo suficiente..- Dijo ella tumbándose sobre la hierba, intentando parecer despreocupada, cuando en realidad estaba realmente nerviosa. – Aun no he conseguido transformarme y empiezo a dudar que pueda hacerlo.

Trunks sonrió.

- Solo necesitas algo de entrenamiento.

- Entreno cada día, pero no se como hacerlo.

- Tal vez necesites algo de ayuda. Eso es todo.

- Y tu, como lo conseguiste?- Le pregunto ella incorporándose nuevamente.

- Bueno, a decir verdad creo que fue algo accidental cuando entrenaba con Goten. Aunque a veces no resulta fácil aprenderlo. Tengo entendido que mi padre necesito mucho entrenamiento... incluso tu padre necesito la ayuda de Goku.

- Si... es solo que yo no tengo a nadie que me entrene. Mi padre siempre esta muy ocupado. – Le dijo desanimada.- Pero no importa. Seguiré intentándolo.

- Sigues siendo la misma chica de siempre.- Le dijo sonriente.

Pan sonrió ante aquello.

- Si es importante para ti yo puedo intentar ayudarte. – Prosiguió Trunks.

Pan lo miro sorprendida.

- De verdad? – Le pregunto emocionada.- No querría ser una molestia para ti.

- Una molestia? En realidad creo que me vendría muy bien tener un contrincante. Entrenarse solo es algo aburrido y hoy me he divertido mucho.

- Entonces te estaré muy agradecida.

- Bien.- Dijo poniéndose en pie.- Entonces nos vemos mañana?

- Si.- Dijo ella imitándolo.

- Hasta mañana entonces.

- Hasta mañana.

Trunks volvió a sonreírle y sin más se alzo en el aire para desaparecer en segundos.

Nuevamente sola, Pan dio un largo suspiro y sonrió feliz.

Estar nuevamente a su lado había sido abrumador. Su corazón no había dejado de palpitarle con fuerza bajo el pecho. Y entrenar con él... le había encantado.

Por unos momentos había dejado de sentir aquella agitación que parecía acompañarla desde tiempo atrás.

Se había sentido completa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

...

El día siguiente paso realmente lento y parecía que la noche no llegaría nunca.

Fue después de la cena, cuando se ponía las botas dispuesta a marcharse cuando su padre se asomo a la puerta de su habitación.

- Ayer me pareció sentir tu energía.

- Fui a ver a Trunks. – Dijo poniéndose en pie. – Él va a entrenarme.- Le dijo sonriente.

Gohan sonrió al escuchar aquello. Desde que su hija era una niña había visto en ella las ganas de luchar que siempre había visto en su padre. O incluso las suyas propias tiempo atrás. Era muy consciente de que ella lo necesitaba tanto como lo había necesitado Goku y eso a veces lo asustaba.

Era consciente de que su hija era muy fuerte, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente. Sabía que estaba preparada para aquello. En realidad le sorprendía que aun no hubiese conseguido transformarse, pero aquello no cambiaba el echo de que fuera su hija, su niña. Le asustaba que tuviera una vida como la de su padre. Temía perderla.

Pero bien sabía él que retenerla no serviría para nada y no deseaba que su hija se viera en la misma situación que él cuando era pequeño y tener que escaparse de casa para poder hacer lo que deseaba.

- Pan...- Dijo algo inseguro.

- No te preocupes.- Se adelanto ella.- Trunks solo va a entrenarme.

- De todas formas ten cuidado.

- De acuerdo.

Con aquellas palabras Pan se acerco a su padre y lo beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós.

- Adiós papa.

...

Pan cerro los ojos y concentro toda su energía.

- Convertirse en súper guerrero no solo se consigue con tener una buena forma física. La concentración es importante y sobretodo controlar la fuerza. Aunque necesitas controlar esas tres cosas para conseguirlo.

Pan escuchaba la voz de Trunks mientras seguía concentrando energía.

- Con la practica consigues transformarte a tu antojo, pero las primera vez necesitas provocar tu ira. Una vez hayas conseguido concentrar todas tus fuerzas has de pensar en algo que te haga enfadar. Una mezcla de dolor y rabia.

Pan espero concentrar toda su energía para buscar un pensamiento que la perturbara.

Dolor y rabia. Conocía bien esas palabras y sabía como provocarlas. Solo debía pensar en su abuelo. Goku. Si, su recuerdo le provocaba dolor y a veces también ira, rabia. Rabia porque murió por hacer el bien, por ayudarles a todos ellos. Murió, la abandono en aquel lugar en el que a veces se sentía tan sola y tan incomprendida, solo por hacer el bien. A veces deseaba que él no hubiese sido tan bueno, tan perfecto y se hubiese quedado con ella para siempre.

Trunks miraba a Pan concentrado. Podía sentir un aumento en su poder, podía sentir su ira intentando dominarla, pero estaba seguro de que no lo lograría, al menos aquella noche. Aunque lo hacia bastante bien.

En realidad Pan siempre había sido una buena luchadora. Tal vez porque siempre se lo había tomado muy en serio o tal vez porque le gustaba tanto como a él mismo.

Pero sus años de luchas parecían haber llegado a su fin. Una parte de él deseaba que la paz continuara, que su familia y sus amigos siguieran estando a salvo, pero otra... otra deseaba luchar, deseaba encontrar un adversario poderoso. Deseaba pelear y ganar. Sentir nuevamente el dolor de sus heridas en su cuerpol y la maravillosa sensación de poder que un guerrero siempre sentía frente a la promesa de una buena batalla.

Pero que pasaba cuando no tenían contra quien luchar? Que le quedaba a un guerrero en tiempos de paz?

Acabar como él? Llevando el negocio familiar mientras anhelaba encontrar algo más? Algo que completara aquella parte que iba muriendo poco a poco en su interior. Algo que la reviviera, que hiciera hervir su sangre guerrera nuevamente.

Tal vez era por aquel motivo por el que había accedido a entrenar a Pan. La noche anterior había visto en ella la misma necesidad en el reflejo de sus oscuros ojos y tal vez lograra encontrar en ella a un buen adversario.

Agotada, la energía de Pan se desvaneció completamente para segundos después caer de rodillas al suelo.

Con una respiración acelerada y con algo de enfado por no haberlo conseguido miro a Trunks que le dedico una sonrisa.

- Lo has hecho bien.- Le dijo él.

- No lo he conseguido.

- Nadie lo consigue la primera vez.

Pan apoyo las palmas de las manos sobre el suelo y seguidamente las apretó con fuerza.

Realmente estaba muy enfadada. Demasiado para parar.

- Luchemos.-Le dijo a Trunks.

- Estas agotada.

- No. Estoy enfadada.- Dijo poniéndose en pie.- Lo necesito.

Trunks sonrió ante aquello. Luchar. Ahora había llegado el momento de divertirse.

- Bien, prepárate.- Le dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- Transfórmate.

- Aun no estas preparada para eso.

- No lo estaré nunca si no lo hago.

- Hoy estas demasiado agotada, Pan, no es necesario que te esfuerces tanto.

- Puedo hacerlo.

- Te aseguro que en este momento no necesito transformarme para ganarte. Así que prepárate.

Pan se intento poner en posición, pero Trunks la golpeo antes de tener tiempo, despidiéndola varios metros atrás.

- Deberías estar más atenta.- Le dijo Trunks.- Estas bien?

Pan sonrió desde el suelo y alzo la cabeza para mirar a Trunks.

Por lo general Trunks siempre media en desmesura su fuerza cuando luchaba con ella. Aquella era la primera vez que la había golpeado a sabiendas de que no podría responder al golpe a tiempo y estaba encantada. Si realmente quería llegar a transformarse, necesitaba que Trunks fuera duro con ella.

- Perfectamente.- Le dijo poniéndose en pie.- Sigamos!

Tras aquellas palabras Pan se lanzo sobre Trunks y Trunks sobre ella. Se encontraron a la mitad de camino y ambos empezaron a golpearse duramente, pero siempre con una divertida sonrisa en los labios.

Una hora después ambos yacían sobre la hierba, con las respiraciones aceleradas, con las ropas algo sucias y rasgadas y con alguna herida que otra. Pero por una extraña razón ambos se sentían realmente felices. En parte saciados de una sed de sangre que siempre corría por sus venas.

Trunks giro levemente la cabeza para mirar a Pan que estaba tumbada a su lado. Uno de sus labios tenía un leve corte, pero aquello no le impedía sonreír satisfecha, a la vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre el oscuro cielo estrellado.

Le resultaba increíble todo lo que ella había cambiado y que a su vez fuese la misma muchacha de siempre. Una fiel amiga con la que, desde que viajaron por el espacio, tenia una conexión especial que no lograba explicar.

Era como si viera en ella sus mismas necesidades y ambos se comprendieran a la perfección.

Pero estaba empezando a descubrir algo más. Ella era fuerte, más de lo que a simple vista parecía y entrenarse con ella era sumamente... placentero. Sentía placer? Si, lo hacia. Luchar contra ella le provocaba una sensación adictiva que no había sentido nunca antes con nadie. Porque? Que significaba aquello?

- Podría quedarme aquí toda la noche.- Dijo Pan interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- Toda la vida.

Trunks sonrió pues él mismo se sentía de aquella manera.

- Me temo que no podemos.

- Mañana empiezo las clases en la Universidad del Norte. Me hubiese gustado poder ir al menos con Bra a la Universidad del Sur.

- La Universidad del Norte es una buena universidad.- Le dijo él.

- Si, lo se. Pero allí no conozco a nadie y odio fingir ser quien no soy.

- Te hace sentir atrapado.- Completo Trunks.

- Si.- Dijo ella mirándole sorprendida porque alguien la comprendiera tan bien.

- Trabajo en la Corporación Cápsula. Allí solo soy el hijo de jefa. Un humano que finge ser normal y corriente.

Pan sonrió al comprender que Trunks se sentía igual que ella.

- A veces siento que vivo la vida de otra persona. Por eso entreno todas las noches. Me hace olvidar esa sensación. – Prosiguió Trunks.- A veces desearía ser como mi padre. Él no ha olvidado quien es. Solo vive para luchar y nunca se esfuerza por fingir ser quien no es.

- Si, es cierto.- Dijo Pan que volvió a mirar las estrellas.- Tal vez sea porque él no es medio humano como nosotros.

- Tal vez.- Trunks suspiro y se puso en pie de un solo salto.- Es tarde Pan.

- Si tienes razón.- Dijo ella poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo su ropa. – Mama va a matarme cuando vea como he dejado la ropa.

- Lo siento.- Dijo el frotándose la cabeza avergonzado.- Tal vez me pase un poco.

- Tu no estas mucho mejor.- Dijo ella divertida.

Trunks se miro la ropa y vio que realmente era cierto.

- Es cierto. Hoy has luchado bien.

- Tengo un buen profesor.- Dijo ella satisfecha. – Nos vemos mañana.- Le dijo a la vez que alzaba un poco el vuelo.

- Hasta mañana.

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno, hasta aquí llegue de momento. Espero que sean un poco pacientes y dejen empezar un poco la historia. Os prometo que será muy bonita y tendrá contendió Lemon, como todas las que escribo.

Imagino que se habrán fijado que no voy a seguir ese carácter depresivo que se le da siempre a Pan en los fics. En mi opinión no creo que la nieta de Goku sea así, no se.

Prometo actualizar lo más rápido posible, como siempre.

Ahora si, les invito a dejarme sus reviews. Me encantan!! Así que no sean perezosos y déjenme unas palabras con su opinión sobre la historia, ya sea buena o mala, de igual forma será bien recibida.

Nos leemos pronto.

JJ.Amy.


	2. Una vida normal

**Una vida "normal"**

"_Trabajo en la Corporación Cápsula. Allí solo soy el hijo de jefa. Un humano que finge ser normal y corriente. A veces siento que vivo la vida de otra persona. Por eso entreno todas las noches. Me hace olvidar esa sensación. A veces desearía ser como mi padre. Él no ha olvidado quien es. Solo vive para luchar y nunca se esfuerza por fingir ser quien no es. "_

A la mañana siguiente Trunks estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina de la Corporación Cápsula revisando unos informes mientras desayunaba cuando Vegeta, el imponente guerrero, entro en la cocina para buscar algo que devorar de la nevera.

Dedico una corta mirada a su hijo que ni siquiera había levantado la vista del momento de papales que parecía revisar y sonrió divertido ante un echo que seguramente fuese aun desconocido para él. Él tenía más sangre de guerrero de lo que pensaba.

Sabía que su hijo se entrenaba todas las noches. Lo sentía. Pero hacia dos noches que tenía una compañera. La mocosa de los Son.

La primera noche la cosa había resultado bastante aburrida, pero la noche anterior Vegeta los había sentido luchar con ganas, aunque sabía que su hijo no había tenido la necesidad de transformarse.

Durante años Vegeta había temido que su hijo acabara convirtiéndose en un aburrido humano y que olvidara que en parte era un guerrero del espacio. Sobretodo cuando él y Goten se habían dedicado a divertirse con las chicas olvidando por completo sus entrenamientos. Aunque eso había cambiado desde que él lo obligo a viajar por el espacio. Y ahora estaba más convencido que nunca.

Era gracioso pensar que aquel mocoso de pelo lila se pareciera más a él de lo que podía imaginarse y en cierta forma se sentía orgulloso de que su hijo se viera a veces dominado por su sangre de guerrero, arrastrándolo a la necesidad de entrenarse cada día en unos aburridos tiempos de paz.

Pero aquella no era la cuestión que en aquellos momentos le hacia sonreír. No. Era por el hecho de que su hijo estaba a punto de descubrir que significaba realmente ser un guerrero del espacio y prometía ser divertido.

A ese tiempo Trunks había levantado la cabeza para ver a su padre junto a la nevera mirándole con una divertida expresión en el rostro.

- Ocurre algo?- Le pregunto él.

Vegeta aparto la mirada de su hijo con un leve gruñido de enfado y presto nuevamente atención al contenido de la nevera.

Trunks observó a su padre extrañado por su comportamiento y lo siguió con la mirada, cuando este se dispuso a abandonar la cocina con un montón de comida en sus manos, para detenerse justo a la salida de este.

- Te daré un consejo, ratón de biblioteca.- Le dijo su padre.- No intentes fingir que puedes dominarlo. No podrás hacerlo. Nunca.

Con aquellas extrañas palabras Vegeta abandono definitivamente la cocina dejando a Trunks realmente perplejo.

Que había querido decir? Se pregunto Trunks mientras se miraba intentando ver algún cambio en él que hubiese podido provocar las palabras de su padre.

Que es lo que no podría dominar?

- Oh Trunks, al fin te encuentro.- Dijo Bulma entrando en la cocina. – Han llamado de la Corporación, están esperando que les lleves los nuevos informes sobre la X58.

- Claro, en seguida salgo para allá.- Dijo poniéndose en pie y recogiendo los documentos que había estado revisando.

- Será hoy la reunión?

- Así es. Pero no te preocupes, esta todo preparado.

Bulma se cruzo de brazos y sonrió satisfecha.

- No estaba preocupada.

Trunks beso a su madre en la mejilla y se disponía a salir de la cocina cuando nuevamente recordó las palabras de su padre.

Detuvo el paso y miro a su madre nuevamente.

- Sabes si le ocurre algo a papa?

- A tu padre dices? Cuando no le pasa algo?- Le pregunto irónica.

Trunks sonrió ante aquello, pero no quedo satisfecho con las palabras de su madre. Sabía que las palabras de su padre tenían un significado que no lograba entender. Pero estaba seguro de que acabaría descubriendo lo que era.

Hasta entonces tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar, como el nuevo proyecto del X58, un nuevo invento de la Corporación Cápsula y la importante reunión que tenía en unas pocas horas.

Sin lugar a dudas hoy le esperaba un día realmente aburrido.

...

Los pies de Pan aterrizaron sobre un oscuro callejón cerca de la Universidad del Norte para asegurarse de que nadie la viera. Una vez allí se arreglo la ropa y salió del callejón con una apariencia tranquila.

No le costo demasiado mezclarse con los alumnos que llegaban para las primeras clases del año.

El campus estaba abarrotado de gente. Gente extraña y sencilla, que nunca llegarían a conocerla realmente.

Camino algo distraída por el enorme jardín delantero del campus, donde los alumnos charlaban a la espera de que empezara la primera clase.

Ella en cambio fue directamente a recoger sus listados de clases y se dedico a encontrar el aula donde tenía la primera clase.

Una vez en la puerta de la clase Pan se sentó en un banco que había cerca de esta y observo a la gente que iba de un lado a otro por el largo pasillo, seguramente buscando alguna clase.

- Perdona que te moleste, esto... yo soy nueva... y me preguntaba si ... si sabías donde esta la clase 105.

Pan alzo la vista para ver a la muchacha de cabellos negros que le había preguntado con tanta timidez.

Ella era delgada, vestía ropa ancha y parecía esconderse tras sus gafas y los gruesos libros que portaba en los brazos.

- Es justo aquella.- Le dijo Pan señalando la puerta, dado que era su misma clase.- Pero aun no hay nadie.

- Oh, muchas gracias. Espero no haberte molestado.

- No en absoluto. También es mi primer año y esto es realmente grande.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

La tímida muchacha le dedico una tímida sonrisa que por una extraña razón le hizo sentir pena por ella. Solo hacia falta mirarla para ver que era una incomprendida, tal vez tanto como ella, pero seguramente eso se diera al echo de que seguramente sería más inteligente que el resto. Ella en cambio era diferente por otras muy diferentes razones.

- Me llamo Pan.

- Es un placer Pan.- Dijo inclinándose frente a ella.- Yo me llamo Aoshi.

- Parece que empieza a llegar gente. Que te parece si entramos?- Le pregunto Pan poniéndose en pie.

- Si claro.

Ambas se encaminaron hasta la clase hasta que repentinamente alguien choco contra Aoshi y todos sus libros salieron disparados para esparcirse por el suelo.

- Mira por donde vas cuatro ojos!- Exclamo una chica de cabellos azulados que iba junto a un grupo de cuatro chicas más y que tras decir aquello siguieron su camino entre risas.

Su destino, la clase 105.

- Lo siento.- Dijo Aoshi mientras se agachaba a recoger sus libros.

Pan, en cambio, había clavado una enfadada mirada en aquella chica, para después clavarla en Aoshi, quien se apresura a recoger sus libros algo avergonzada.

- No debiste disculparte.- Le dijo ella mientras se agachaba para ayudarla.

- No importa.- Le dijo ella al levantarse.

- Si que importa.- Le dijo ella a la vez que le devolvía los libros que ella había recogido .- Te ha empujado a propósito. Alguien debería decirle que ya no esta en el instituto.

- Gracias, Pan, eres muy amable. Pero no te preocupes. Seguramente no me haya visto.

- Como quieras. Ahora vamos a clase.

...

La punta de su bolígrafo golpeaba ligeramente la mesa en movimientos rápidos e inquietos sobre la elegante mesa de cristal negro de su despacho.

Aquella era la única forma en la que lograba permanecer despierto durante las largas y pesadas reuniones que siempre tenía que soportar. Se entretenía midiendo su fuerza para no golpear demasiado fuerte, mientras su mirada se perdía en las vistas que ofrecía la gran ventana de su despacho.

A veces soñaba con abrir la ventana y desaparecer volando. En realidad lo había echo alguna vez, pero siempre que no había nadie, no en mitad de una reunión.

Estaba seguro de que algo así si captaría la atención de todas aquellas aburridas personas que solo sabían hablar de números y estadísticas de ventas.

Estaba deseando que llegara la noche para poder ver a Pan y entrenarse un poco con ella. Aun le dolían las costillas de la noche anterior.

Pan. Hoy era su primer día en la universidad. Le estarían yendo bien las cosas o estaría tan aburrida como él? Seguramente estaría tan aburrida como él dado que a Pan no le agradaban mucho los estudios. En eso no se parecía a su padre.

Seguramente estaría mirando una ventana, deseando salir de allí volando. Como él.

...

- Una de las primeras civilizaciones que existieron estaba concentrada en la Mesopotamia...

Menudo aburrimiento! Pensó Pan mientras fijaba su vista en la pequeña ventana que daba a la calle. Como deseaba que acabara aquella pesada clase. No entendía porque había elegido aquella asignatura de historia, con lo que la aburría.

Era fácil. Porque en realidad le aburrían casi todas.

Tal vez hubiese sido más divertido estudiar económicas con Bra. Pero los números aun le parecían más aburridos.

Con un suspiro Pan miro a su compañera Aoshi que a diferencia de ella estaba realmente atenta a las palabras de la profesora y no dejaba de tomar notas.

No se sentía con ganas de relacionarse con nadie, pero Aoshi se veía muy falta de tener alguna amiga en aquel lugar.

De nuevo suspiro y se dispuso a volver su atención a las vistas que ofrecía la ventana cuando vio una bola de papel impactar en la cabeza de su amiga.

Esta, algo vergonzosa se giro hacia atrás para ver, al igual que ella, como el grupo de chicas que había chocado con ella en la entrada se echaban a reír.

Menudas estúpidas. Pensó enfadada y miro apenada a Aoshi que las había ignorado para prestar nuevamente atención a las clases.

Odiaba a las personas como aquellas chicas que disfrutaban metiendose con personas como Aoshi por el simple echo de creerse superiores a ellas. Cuando las estúpidas eran realmente ellas.

Perdían el tiempo infravalorando a los demás, creyéndose superiores, cuando no eran más que unas insignificantes muchachitas que no tenían nada mejor en la vida que molestar al resto.

Seguramente no tendrían ninguna cualidad, aparte de que eran guapas. No sería inteligentes, no serían mañosas en nada y desde luego estaban muy lejos de haber echo algo por el mundo.

Pero claro, no todos eran como ella. No todos habían luchado para que aquel mundo pudiera seguir existiendo, ni habían perdido a seres queridos que habían dado su vida por los demás.

Con aquellos pensamientos Pan volvió a suspirar nuevamente. Casi se parecía a Vegeta pensando de aquella manera. Quien siempre se esforzaba por insultar a los humanos. Era casi gracioso que él hubiese luchado y arriesgado su vida por ellos. Como todos ellos.

Aquel pensamiento trajo otro a su cabeza.

Trunks.

Como deseaba que llegara la noche para poder volver a estar con él.

Pan sonrió a la vez que sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago.

Que estaría haciendo él? Seguramente trabajar en las oficinas centrales de la Corporación Cápsula.

Ella había estado allí en varias ocasiones y ver a Trunks vestido con traje siempre le resultaba gracioso. Aunque indiscutiblemente estaba tan guapo como siempre.

Seguiría enamorada de él?

Sin duda aquellas dos últimas noches habían sido muy especiales para ella. Pero era por que seguía queriéndole o simplemente porque eran buenos amigos?

Otra pregunta cruzo su cabeza entonces.

Conseguiría transformarse en súper guerrero con su ayuda?

De nuevo un largo suspiro escapo de sus labios y cayo en la cuenta de que hacia ya largo rato que no prestaba atención a la profesora. Se acomodo en la silla y se esforzó por escucharla aunque solo fuese un rato. Pero entonces una nueva bola de papel golpeo en la cabeza de Aoshi para después caer sobre su mesa.

Las escucho nuevamente reír y miro a Aoshi que parecía realmente incomoda por la situación.

- Lo siento Pan.- Le susurro ella.

- No importa.- Dijo ella tirando la bola de papel al suelo.

Después se giro para mirar nuevamente a aquellas chicas. Que pesadas eran! Iban a conseguir enfadarla.

...

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Trunks a la vez que cogía su chaqueta para salir a comer. Había sentido la energía de Pan alzarse levemente. Que la habría echo enfadarse? Se pregunto.

Con aquel pensamiento salio de su despacho y saludo con la mano a su secretaria que siempre se le quedaba mirando con cada de tonta.

Se alejo por el pasillo principal cuando estucho el teléfono de su despacho sonar.

- Por favor, que no sea para mi.- Rezo mientras seguía alejándose.

- Señor, espere un momento.- Escucho decir a su secretaria.- Es su madre, la señora Brief. Dice que es urgente.

Trunks suspiro candado y se volteo para mirar a su secretaria.

- Esta bien, lo coger en mi despacho.

...

Pan mordió su bocadillo con ganas. Después de cuatro horas estaba hambrienta.

Aoshi comía a su lado silenciosamente un pequeño bol de arroz que había traído en un pote de plástico.

- Mmm estaba hambrienta.- Dijo ella.- No hay nada como las clases y el aburrimiento para abrirme el apetito.

Aoshi la miro con una sonrisa en los labios.

- A mi me han parecido muy interesantes las clases.

- Lo he notado.- Dijo ella divertida.

Tras aquel comentario Aoshi inclino avergonzada la cabeza.

- No me mal interpretes Aoshi, no me importa que te gusten las clases si a ti no te importa que a mi me desagraden tanto.

- Claro que no.- Dijo ella recuperando la sonrisa.

- Bien.- Le dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Lo cierto es que me ira bien tener una amiga como tu, sobretodo cuando llegue la época de exámenes.- Le dijo divertida.

Aoshi también se río ante aquello.

- Vaya, contemplen ese panorama.- Se escucho decir.- Porque acabaran los raritos sentándose juntos?

Pan miro a la chica del cabello azul que había estado atosigando a Aoshi durante todas las clases.

En momentos como aquellos deseaba no tener que ocultar su verdadero poder y haber podido darle a esa chica y a sus cuatro inseparables compañeras su merecido.

- Lo decís por vosotras, verdad?- Les pregunto Pan con ironía.- Me ha parecido que os divertías lanzándole bolas de papel a mi amiga. Me hubiese reído con vosotras, pero desgraciadamente esos estupidos juegos dejaron de divertirme… que se yo… hace cuatro o cinco años. Pero quien soy yo para juzgaros? Si os gustan los juegos de niñas no tenga nada que decir al respecto.

Aoshi tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírse, mientras que las cinco chicas pusieron cara de pocos amigos.

- Esto no quedara así.- Le dijo la de pelo azul. – Te arrepentirás de haber dicho algo como eso.

- De verdad?

- Vámonos Kaori, no merece la pena.- Le dijo otra de las chicas.

- Si, tienes razón. Vayamos a saludar a Parker, no merece la pena perder el tiempo con especimenes como estos.

Las cinco muchachas se marcharon orgullosas.

- Me pregunto si realmente sabrá lo que significa la palabra espécimen.- Dijo Pan que las siguió con la mirada.

- Has estado magnifica.- Exclamo Aoshi.- Jamás nadie le había plantado cara a Kaori.

- Las conoces?- Le pregunto Pan sorprendida.

- Si, iban al instituto conmigo. Llevan toda la vida haciendo lo mismo.

- Como lo aguantas?- Le pregunto ella.- Yo no podría.

- Ellas eran muy populares en el instituto. No podías hacer otra cosa que dejar que ellas hicieran lo que quisieran. Además Parker….- Dijo poniéndose colorada.

Pan sonrío.

- Si?

- Él siempre..es amable a pesar de…. que siempre este con ella.

- Te gusta ese tal Parker, no?- Le pregunto divertida.

- A mi y a cien chicas más. – Contesto apenada.

- También estudia aquí?

- No es obvio? Es el motivo de que Kaori y las otras estén aquí.

- Salen juntos?

- Oh no! Él es amable con ella, como con todos los demás. Eso es todo. Aunque ella es muy guapa y siempre se esfuerza por llamar la atención de Parker.

- Me lo imagino. Aunque que quieres que te diga, si él prefiere a una chica como Kaori a una chica como tu allá él.

- Eso es fácil de decir para ti. Eres muy guapa Pan.

- Tonterías.

- Dime…. Dime Pan, tu tienes novio?- Le pregunto avergonzada.

La sonrisa de Pan se borro de sus labios.

- No. No tengo.

...

Trunks alzo la vista cuando sintió a su secretaria dejar sobre la mesa un montón de planos nuevos para revisar y conformar.

- Señor, son las siete, desea alguna cosa más antes de que me marche.

- No, gracias.

- Esta seguro? Podría traerle un café.

- No, no será necesario. Puedes marcharte.

- Bien, Hasta mañana señor.

- Hasta mañana.

Trunks observo a su secretaria marcharse y en segundos vio las luces de pasillo apagarse.

Siempre era el ultimo en abandonar las oficinas de la Corporación Cápsula y al parecer aquel día no iba a ser diferente.

Agotado Trunks se recostó sobre su silla de despacho

Estaba deseando poder marcharse de allí y volver a ver a Pan.

Pan. Había pensado en ella casi todo él día, bueno, si era sincero consigo mismo había pensado en ella la mayor parte del tiempo. Era como si ella se hubiese colado nuevamente en su vida de una forma completa y lo cierto es que esta realmente agradecido.

Trunks agito su cabeza para apartarla de su pensamiento. Si no terminaba aquellos trabajos no saldría de allí en su vida.

...

- Ya estoy en casa.- Dijo Pan al entrar en su casa.

- Pan.- Dijo su madre que salio a recibirla.- Como ha ido la universidad.

- Es como el instituto, solo que más aburrido.- Dijo ella derrotada.- Estoy hambrienta. Falta mucho para la cena?

- La cena esta preparada. En cuanto llegue tu padre cenaremos.

- Esta bien. Estaré en mi habitación hasta entonces.- Dijo ella encaminándose hasta esta.

- Porque no aprovechas para ordenarla?- Escucho decir a su madre de fondo.

El rostro de Pan se ensombreció ante aquello y aun quedo más derrotada cuando al abrir la puerta de su habitación vio espantada el desastre era esta era.

Realmente aquel no estaba resultando ser un buen día.

...

Cuando llego al campo en el que ella y Trunks habían entrenado aquellas dos ultimas noches, Trunks, vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta de tirantes, ya parecía estar esperándola.

- Espero que estés preparada Pan. Hoy entrenaremos tu resistencia.

Pan sonrió al escucharle. Sería posible que Trunks hubiese tenido un día tan malo como el suyo?

- Estoy más que preparada.

Su respiración era acelerada y escapaba de sus labios con brusquedad. De rodillas en el suelo, con las manos inertes una a cada lado de su cuerpo, Pan se sentía mucho más que agotada. Estaba derrotada. Le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo por los duros golpes recibidos y ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas para volver a levantarse. Pero aun así, algo dentro de ella, se sentía maravillosamente bien.

Era como si su parte guerrera, la que días atrás le había echo sentirse vacía, estuviera nuevamente completa. Con vida.

Alzo la vista y miro a Trunks. Quien, aun en pie, le miraba casi tan agotado como ella.

Aquella noche Trunks había luchado con una fuerza imparable y su combate había sido memorable, mientras duro.

Se preguntaba porque Trunks había luchado de aquella forma imparable aquella noche y porque al mirarle veía un pequeño destello de felicidad en sus ojos.

Sería ella la razón de su felicidad? Se sentiría tan bien como ella?

Aquellos pensamientos le hicieron sentir nuevamente aquel, ya familiar, cosquilleo en el estomago.

Intento levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor le atravesó el costado impidiéndoselo y sin más de dejo caer rendida hacia atrás.

- Pan, estas bien?- Le pregunto Trunks en un tono algo preocupado.

- Estoy mejor que nunca.- Dijo sonriente.- Ha sido increíble.

Trunks se acerco a ella y se inclino a su lado.

- Déjame ver tu costado.

Pan miro a Trunks sorprendida por el echo de que hubiese percibido su dolor.

- No te preocupes, Trunks, no es nada que no se cure en un par de días.

- De todas maneras deja que te lo examine. .- Dijo levantándole la camiseta casi a la altura de sus pechos.

Pan no pudo evitarlo, cuando sintió los dedos de Trunks rozar levemente su piel mientras alzaba la camiseta sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremeció de placer.

Trunks examino la herida cuidadosamente y casi por casualidad sus ojos recorrieron el firme y plano vientre que había quedado a su vista.

Su blanca piel parecía suave y tersa, una delicia al tacto. Aquello provoco que algo en su interior se estremeciera y le hiciera desear acariciarla. Tocarla. Descubrir si realmente su piel era tan suave y deliciosa como parecía.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse bajo su pecho y lo que fue aun más extraño, sintió su energía elevarse sin control alguno.

Se separo de ella como si de repente quemara.

Que le había pasado? Porque había sentido aquello?

- Trunks, ocurre algo?- Le pregunto Pan ante su extraña reacción mientras se bajaba la camiseta y se incorporaba para mirarle.

- Esto...no...- Balbuceo nervioso.- Tenías razón, no tienes ningún hueso roto, aunque seguramente te duela unos días. – Trunks la miro a los ojos.- Lo siento Pan, no debí haberte golpeado tan fuerte.

- No te preocupes, Trunks, ya sabes que nos curamos rápido. Además si deseo llegar a transformarme en súper guerrero necesito que seas más duro conmigo de lo que lo estas siendo. Mides tus golpes y aun no te has transformado en súper guerrero.

- Es complicado Pan...

- Vamos Trunks! Tuvo miramientos tu padre contigo cuando te entrenaba?

- No, desde luego que no.

- Pues eso. Además, me he divertido muchísimo. – Dijo dejándose caer nuevamente hacia atrás.- Y realmente hoy lo necesitaba.

- Tan mal te fue en la universidad?

- Es aburridísima!

- Porque te enfadaste?- Le pregunto él

- Como sabes eso?- Le pregunto ella mirándolo sorprendida.

- Te sentí.

Pan dio un largo suspiro y volvió a incorporarse a la vez que Trunks se sentaba a su lado.

- Resulta que he conocido a una chica algo tímida en la universidad. Una de esas chicas que visten ropa ancha y se ocultan tras sus gafas y sus libros.

- Ya.

- Parece una buena chica, pero unas amigas suyas que al parecer iban con ella al instituto no han dejado de incordiarla durante todo el día lanzándole bolas de papel e insultos poco imaginativos y ... UHF!

- Comprendo.

- Es que no soporto a la gente que ridiculiza a las personas por ser más débiles que ellas. Realmente me hubiese gustado poder darles su merecido.

- Pero hubiese sido demasiado fácil- concluyo él.

- Exacto!- Exclamo ella. - Ha veces me siento implantada en mi vida, como si fuese un puzzle y mis piezas no encajaran! Es como si intentara vivir una vida que no es mía

- Mi día tampoco ha sido mucho mejor.- Dijo recostándose en el suelo con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

- Te has aburrido tanto como yo?

- He revisado más documentos de los que pueda recordar. He tenido una reunión que ha durado dos horas y una presentación de una nave nueva. Se podría decir que no ha sido el mejor día de mi vida.- Trunks dio un largo suspiro.- En días como este miro a través de la ventana de mis despacho y deseo salir volando de allí. Ser egoísta y abandonarlo todo. Para volar libremente hacia cualquier otro lugar. Uno en el que no deba fingir no ser quien soy.

Pan se tumbo a su lado tras aquello y tras unos breves segundos de silencio simplemente se echo a reír.

- De que te ríes?- Le pregunto Trunks divertido.

- De nosotros.- Dijo ella sin poder dejar de reírse.- Dos incomprendidos que se sienten atrapados en una vida normal. Es patético.

Trunks sonrió ante aquello y la observo reírse. Ni siquiera pudo evitarlo, se contagio de su risa y simplemente se dejo llevar.

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno, hasta aquí llegue de momento. Es un capitulo tranquilo pero creía necesario definir bien la vida de ambos para que la historia pueda entenderse mejor. Espero que les haya gustado. Yo desde luego disfrute escribiéndolo.

Como siempre les invito a dejarme sus reviews!! Sus opiniones son siempre importantes para aumentar la inspiración de los escritores.

Aprovecho la ocasión para saludar a mis primeros lectores: **Schala S, Shadir, X-Melly y CaritoAC**. Bienvenidos a mi fic, realmente espero que lo disfruten.

Prometo ir saludándoles personalmente cuando tenga algo de tiempo.

Nos leemos pronto.

JJ.Amy.


	3. Cambios

**Cambios**

"_En días como este miro a través de la ventana de mi despacho y deseo salir volando de allí. Ser egoísta y abandonarlo todo. Para volar libremente hacia cualquier otro lugar. Uno en el que no deba fingir no ser quien soy. "_

Los ojos de Pan estaba centrados en los apuntes que Aoshi le había dejado. Era la cuarta hora del día y la profesora de la clase que había antes de la hora de la comida no había venido, con lo que se había encontrado con una hora libre que estaba aprovechando para copiar algunos apuntes en el bar de la universidad.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que empezara la universidad. Durante aquel periodo de tiempo se había echo muy buena amiga de Aoshi, había tenido algún que otro enfrentamiento verbal con Kaori y sus amigas y había conocido a Parker.

Sin lugar a dudas comprendía porque Aoshi estaba enamorada de aquel muchacho. Nadie podía negar que el chico era guapo. Tenía los cabellos negros, combinados con unos claros ojos azules y como bien había dicho Aoshi, Parker era simpático con todo el mundo.

- Esta ocupado?

Pan alzo la vista ante aquella conocida voz y sonrió al ver a Parker junto a su mesa con una sonrisa.

- No. Todo tuyo.

- Gracias.- Dijo sentándose en su mesa.- Pensé que teníais clase a esta hora.

- La profesora no ha venido así que decidimos aprovechar la hora libre.

- Apuntes de Aoshi?

- Así es.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Siempre van muy bien. Es una chica muy inteligente.

- Si que lo es. Pero esa es solo una de sus muchas cualidades.

- Si, es cierto.

- Por cierto... que te ha pasado aquí?- Le pregunto señalándole la mejilla.

- Oh!- Dijo ella llevándose la mano a un golpe que tenía en la cara resultado de sus entrenamientos con Trunks.- Me resbale en la ducha.

- Vaya, ha debido dolerte mucho.

- No! No demasiado.

- Parker! Al fin te encuentro!

Ambos se giraron para mirar a Kaori que acababa de entrar en el bar y se había encaminado hacia ellos.

- Vaya, y yo que estaba preocupada por ti. Quien iba a decirme que estarías perdiendo el tiempo con Pan.

Pan sonrió sarcástica ante aquel comentario.

- Tal vez se estuviera escondiendo de ti.

- Vamos chicas!- Interrumpió Parker con una sonrisa en los labios.- No discutan.

- Tienes razón, no merece la pena.- Dijo Kaori.- Las chicas y yo vamos a una heladería que no queda muy lejos de aquí. Porque no te vienes con nosotras?

- Una heladería? Suena bien. Te apetece venir Pan?

- No, gracias. Tengo que copiar estos apuntes.

- Esta bien, hasta luego entonces.- Le dijo levantándose de la silla.

- Hasta luego Parker.

Pan les siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaban.

Le parecía sumamente extraño que Parker se relacionara con chicas como Kaori dado que él no parecía de su calaña, pero imaginaba que era porque él siempre era simpático con todo el mundo Incluso con ella.

Cuando salían del bar vio como Kaori lo aferraba del brazos como si fuesen una pareja.

Sonrió, y extrañamente pensó en Trunks.

Durante aquellas ultimas semanas se habían visto cada noche.

Durante sus encuentros ambos se entrenaban duramente y después pasaban largo rato hablando del día que habían tenido. Pan le contaba todo lo que sucedía en la Universidad y él todo lo que hacia en el trabajo.

Su amistad parecía ser más fuerte que nunca y ya no tenía dudas sobre lo que sentía hacia él. Le quería, seguramente no habría dejado de quererle nunca.

Adoraba sus ojos azules, el color de su cabello, su sonrisa... todo él.

Durante todo el día esperaba impaciente que cayera la noche y poder reunirse con él. Pero ya no solo porque lo quisiera o porque a su lado las horas simplemente parecían minutos. Había algo más.

Su entrenamiento. Por una extraña razón luchar contra él le provocaba una satisfacción que no lograba entender del todo.

Era como si hubiese encontrado a alguien que la completara de una forma absoluta. Como si en su lucha, sus golpes, fueran el detonador de algo que sentía crecer en su interior con el paso de los días.

Parecían estar conectados, como si ambos fuesen el acceso de escape del otro. Habían creado un mundo en el que ninguno de los dos debía fingir. Un mundo en el que no eran guerreros olvidados. Un mundo en el que simplemente eran ellos dos.

Se pregunto que estaría haciendo en aquellos momentos.

Seguramente estaría en su despacho intentando adelantar la mayor cantidad posible de trabajo para poder irse a comer. O tal vez estaría aburrido en alguna de sus reuniones.

Aquello le hizo recordar la noche en que él le había confesado que ha veces miraba por la ventana y deseaba salir huyendo. En realidad ella también había deseado aquello en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida, así que podía imaginar como se sentía.

Le hubiese gustado ser ella quien cumpliera ese deseo para él.

Y porque no? Porque no iba a buscarlo?

Sin pensarlo demasiado Pan recogió todos sus papeles y se dispuso a salir del bar a toda prisa cuando se topo con Aoshi en la entrada.

- Pan, a donde vas?- Le pregunto ella.

- He... he de... había olvidado algo que tengo que hacer. Podrías guardarme esto?- Le dijo entregándole todos los papeles para seguidamente seguir su camino.

- Pero Pan...- Dijo Aoshi sorprendida.

- Lo siento, no puedo quedarme. Nos vemos luego.- Le dijo despidiéndose a lo lejos de su sorprendida amiga.

...

- El índice de ventas ha subido un dieciséis porciento este ultimo trimestre. Cabria la posibilidad de estudiar bien todos los márgenes de ventas que se están realizando paras saber que productos tiene más salida en el mercado...

Trunks se vio obligado ha hacer un gran esfuerzo por no dormirse frente al jefe de ventas de la Corporación Cápsula. Se preguntaba porque habría aceptado reunirse con él a aquella hora. Seguramente seguiría hablando incansablemente hasta pasada la hora de la comida.

Realmente aburrido Trunks se acomodo en su silla e inevitablemente sus ojos se posaron en la ventana mientras soñaba con escapar de aquello.

Sorprendentemente, cuando lo hizo, vio a Pan al otro lado haciéndole gestos con las manos.

La impresión fue tan grande que se levanto repentinamente de la silla y miro al sorprendido hombre que había dejado de hablar.

- Esto... si ... todo ha sido muy interesante. Le agradecemos que lo tenga todo tan bien estudiado... me encantaría seguir con esto... pero me temo que tengo una... visita muy importante y debo... salir.

- Por supuesto señor.- Dijo él hombre que se apresuro a coger sus papeles.

- Lo siento, seguiremos con todo esto en otro momento.

- No se preocupe señor. Lo entiendo.

Trunks se apresuro a acompañarlo hasta la puerta, para seguidamente ordenar a su secretaria que no lo molestara nadie bajo ningún concepto.

Después de aquello volvió a entrar en su despecho y vio que Pan ya no estaba en la ventana.

Lo habría soñado? No le extrañaría en absoluto. En realidad no era la primera vez que pensaba en aquella posibilidad. Pensaba en ella casi todo el día. Era como si hubiese invadido su cabeza. Solo pensaba en estar con ella, en verla, en que le diría, que le enseñaría.

Se acerco a la ventana y la abrió para asomarse con la esperanza de que no la hubiese imaginado y para su suerte la vio a un lado, como si estuviera apoyada en la pared del edificio.

A diferencia de las noches, en las que ella siempre vestía con ropa deportiva, Pan iba vestida con unos téjanos ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes azul. Sus cabellos estaban sueltos y sin duda debía reconocer que estaba... realmente guapa.

- Pan, que haces aquí?- Le pregunto sorprendido.

Pan se acerco hasta la ventana, que estaba a una altura de casi treinta pisos y sonrió divertida.

Su cara de sorpresa le estaba resultando divertida. Aunque lo que realmente le llamo la atención era su traje negro, que casi inevitablemente, dibujaba algunos músculos de los brazos.

- Que elegante!

- Podría verte alguien.

- Seguramente pensaría que está soñando.- Le dijo ella a la vez que le aferraba de la corbata y tiraba de ella deshaciendo el nudo.

Trunks sonrió ante aquello.

- Lo dudo, dado que es posible que lo hayan visto más de una vez.- Le dijo divertido.

Pan se rió ante aquello.

- Vamos, señor empresario, he venido a secuestrarte para la hora de la comida.

- Tengo un montón de trabajo y...

Pan interrumpió aquellas palabras tirando bruscamente de su corbata casi precipitándolo fuera de la ventana.

Trunks la miro con seriedad y durante unos segundos mantuvieron unas serias expresiones mientras se miraban fijamente, hasta que Trunks sonrió divertido.

Realmente tenía mucho trabajo, pero la forma en que ella le había tirado de la corbata parecía haber despertado todos sus instintos. Lo cierto es que desde días atrás ella tenía ese extraño efecto en él.

- Quiero un suculenta hamburguesa. – Prosiguió Pan entonces.

- Hace tiempo que no hacia esto.- Dijo subiéndose al borde de la ventana.

- Por eso mismo he venido. – Le dijo a la vez que se retiraba para dejarle salir.

Trunks sonrió nuevamente y en segundos salió disparado hacia el cielo.

...

En el edificio más alto de la cuidad, sentados en el borde más alto, Trunks y Pan comían tranquilamente una hamburguesa con patatas, sin poder borrar de sus rostros una divertida sonrisa.

- Realmente hacia mucho tiempo que no hacia esto.- Le dijo Trunks.

- Habías venido aquí antes?- Le pregunto ella.

- Si, Goten solía venir a buscarme para venir a comer aquí.

- Porque este lugar?- Le pregunto ella.

- No lo se, tal vez porque se ve toda la cuidad o porque es tan alto que nadie puede vernos aquí subidos.

- Es bonito.- Dijo ella justo antes de morder su hamburguesa.

- No deberías esta en la universidad?

- Tenía una hora libre, más la media hora de la comida. Así que decidí venir a verte. Por una vez mi día no estaba resultando tan aburrido como siempre y pensé que podría compartirlo contigo.

- Se agradece.- Le dijo él para después morder su hamburguesa.

- Me alegro, porque temía que te enfadaras conmigo.

- Por salvarme del aburrimiento?

Pan sonrió satisfecha ante su respuesta y ambos siguieron comiendo en silencio.

...

Bra se asomo a la Cápsula de gravedad y al ver a su padre entrenándose no pudo más que sonreír.

- Hola papa.

Vegeta dejo su entrenamiento y miro a su hija dedicándole una media sonrisa.

- Ya has vuelto Bra?

- Así es. Hoy termine antes. – Le dijo encaminándose hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Vegeta borro su sonrisa como si aquello le molestara, aunque en realidad le encantaba ser besado por su hija. Ella era su mayor debilidad.

- Ya que seguramente pases el fin de semana perdiendo el tiempo...- Le dijo Vegeta alejándose de ella.- Porque no... invitas a esa mocosa... de los Son?

Bra miro a su padre sorprendido. Porque quería su padre que invitara a Pan? Por lo general a Vegeta no le gustaba demasiado relacionarse con la familia Son. Bueno, en realidad no le gustaba relacionarse con nadie.

Aunque sin duda había sido una buena idea. Hacía semanas que no veía a su querida amiga Pan y podría invitarla a pasar el Sábado con ella.

Bra se cruzo de brazos y miro a su padre extrañada.

- Porque quieres que invite a Pan?

- No digas tonterías. Para que iba yo a querer que la invitaras? Solo ha sido una sugerencia, tal vez se te peguen sus ganas de entrenar un poco.

- Así que es eso, no? Estoy en muy buena forma, pienses lo que pienses.

Con aquellas palabras Bra se irguió orgullosa y regreso salió de la Cápsula de gravedad.

Vegeta sonrió satisfecho cuando segundos después sintió a su hija alzar el vuelo y alejarse de la casa. A veces le resultaba demasiado fácil engañar a los humanos.

Tenía un buen motivo para querer a Pan allí. Pero no él que Bra había supuesto.

...

Pan dio un largo suspiro cuando salió del edificio principal de la universidad.

- Al fin han terminado las clases.- Dijo ella satisfecha.

Aoshi la miro con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Y te libraste de la clase de historia.- Le recordó ella.

- Si, pero la de ciencias me castigo.- Recordó ella con algo de molestia.

- Llegaste media hora tarde a la clase.

- Es cierto.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida.

Lo cierto es que se había entretenido algo más de la cuenta con Trunks y al final había llegado media hora tarde a su clase.

- Ha sido de muy mala educación por tu parte interrumpir la clase de esa manera.- Dijo Kaori que apareció tras ella.

- Me parece que eso no es asunto tuyo- Le dijo Pan entre dientes.

- Eh! Chicas!

Las tres se giraron para ver a Parker saludándolas mientras se acercaba a ellas.

- Parker!- Saludo animadamente Kaori.

Pan no pudo evitar mirarla con cansancio.

- Llegas justo a tiempo Parker. Pan estaba apunto de explicarnos porque ha llegado media hora tarde a la clase de ciencias. – Dijo Kaori mirándola con algo de diversión.

- Yo no...

- Va! No iras a decirnos que estabas con tu novio, verdad? La excusa de que no estudia aquí ya no es muy creíble!- La interrumpió ella divertida.

- Yo no...

- Lo cierto es que su novio ya termino los estudios.

Los cuatro se giraron para mirar sorprendidos a la hermosa y provocativa muchacha de pelo azul que había interrumpió la conversación.

- Bra!- Exclamo Pan alegremente al verla mientras saltaba para abrazarse a ella.

- Hola Pan.- Dijo abrazándose a ella.

- Pero que haces aquí?- Le pregunto al separarse de ella.

- Vine a verte, ya que tu no vienes a verme a mi.

- Lo siento.- Dijo ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza avergonzada.

- Quien se supone que eres tu?- Pregunto Kaori cruzándose de brazos casi molesta.

Tanto Pan como Bra miraron a la extravagante y creída muchacha.

- Bra es...

- Su cuñada.- Se adelanto ella posando sus brazos sobre su cintura con atrevimientos.

- Bra!- Exclamo Pan mirándola ante su mentira.

- No seas tímida, Pan. Ellos son tus amigos, no tienes porque ocultarlo. Que culpa tienes tu de ser la novia del soltero más cotizado de la cuidad?

Los ojos de Pan se abrieron como platos al comprender que Bra se estaba refiriendo a su hermano. Como se le ocurría decir semejante cosa?

- A si? Y quien se su pone que es ese supuesto soltero de oro?- Le pregunto Kaori con desdeño.

- El guapo heredero de la Corporación Cápsula, por supuesto..- Le dijo con orgullo.- No es porque sea mi hermano, pero... es guapo, rico e inteligente. Aunque imagino que ya sabréis quien es.

Pan miro rendida a Bra y después miro a sus tres sorprendidos amigos que la miraban impresionados. Aunque era de esperar, ya que no había nadie que no conociera a Trunks y a la Corporación Cápsula. Como bien había dicho Bra, él era el soltero más cotizado de toda la cuidad y de muchas otras colindantes.

Como demonios iba a desmentir todo aquello?

...

Pan se sentó derrotada en uno de los bancos del campus acompañada por Bra y Aoshi.

- No debiste hacer algo así.

- Y que importa? – Le dijo Bra divertida.- Ha sido muy divertido ver la cara que ha puesto.

- Así que no era cierto?- Pregunto Aoshi.

- Trunks y yo solo somos amigos.- Dijo Pan mirando a Bra con desaprobación.

- Pero es realmente tu hermano?- Pregunto ella

- Así es.

- Así que su... su madre es... la señora Bulma Brief?- Le pregunto ella sin poder creerlo.

- Esa es mi madre, si.- Dijo Bra que miro a Pan sorprendida.- Quien es?

- Es Aoshi una buena amiga y al parecer fan de tu madre. – Dijo Pan divertida.

- He estudiado mucho el trabajo de su familia. – Dijo ella emocionada.- Su familia lleva una vida haciendo inventos que han cambiado el mundo. Inventaron las cápsulas y el ZS69... es...

- En realidad el ZS69 lo invento mi hermano. – Dijo ella casi indiferente.- Antes de estar demasiado ocupado dirigiendo la compañía.

- Es increíble!

Bra y Pan sonrieron ante aquello.

- Así que son amigos tuyos Pan?

- Mi familia y la de Bra se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo. – Le explico ella.

- Es cierto.- Dijo Bra.- Ha todo esto, he venido a invitarte a pasar el día conmigo mañana. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y tengo un millón de cosas interesantes que contarte.

- Cuenta con ello.

- Estupendo!- Dijo Bra feliz.- Ahora tengo que irme. Te espero mañana.

- Esta bien.-Dijo Pan.

- Ha sido un placer conocerte.- Le dijo Bra a Aoshi.

- El placer ha sido todo mía señorita Bra.- Dijo ella inclinándose frente a ella.

,...

- Que te ocurre esta noche? No estas concentrada.

Pan se levanto del suelo tras haber recibido otro golpe de Trunks que no pudo detener.

- No es nada.

Trunks bajo su energía deteniendo el combate. Pan lo miro derrotada, dado que sabía que Trunks quería una respuesta antes de seguir. No le culpaba, dado que ya había recibido un par de golpes por no estar demasiado atenta.

- Tu hermana vino a verme a la universidad hoy.

Trunks sonrió ante aquello, imaginándose que clase de efectos podía tener una inesperada visita de su hermana.

- Me da mucha vergüenza decirte esto.- Se quejo Pan.

- No será para tanto.

- Ya claro.- Dijo ella que se sentó sobre el suelo.- Bra se encontró con Kaori.

- Eso si puede ser interesante.- Dijo sentándose a su lado.

- Le dijo... que bueno... que tu...eras mi... novio.

Aquella ultima palabra había sonado tan débil en su voz que casi había sido imperceptible.

Pero increíblemente Trunks se echo a reír.

- Que te parece tan divertido?- Le pregunto ella molesta.

- Las ocurrencias de mi hermana.

- A mi no me parece divertido. Kaori no va a olvidarlo así como así.

- No te envidio.- Le dijo él.

- Esto será mi perdición. Kaori debe estar muy enfadada ante el echo de que "supuestamente" seas mi novio y hará cualquier cosa por demostrar que no es así. No quiero ni pensarlo.- Dijo poniéndose en pie.- Sigamos, necesito algo de entretenimiento.

Trunks sonrió complacido y se puso nuevamente en pie.

- Preparada?- Le pregunto él.

- Si, vamos.

...

Los pies de Pan aterrizaron sobre el jardín de la Corporación Cápsula a una hora temprana.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante los buenos recuerdos que vinieron a su cabeza al ver el enorme edificio y se encamino tranquilamente hasta la puerta de entrada.

- Pan, que alegría verte.- Exclamo Bulma al verla entrar al comedor.

- Hola Bulma.- Le dijo ella sonriente.

- Bra me dijo que vendrías a pasar el día. Seguramente este en su habitación, ve tu misma.

- Gracias Bulma, nos vemos luego.

Pan se encamino hasta la habitación de Pan, pero sus pies se detuvieron cuando paso junto a la habitación de Trunks.

Estaría Trunks en casa? Se pregunto.

Con un suspiro Pan siguió su camino en dirección a la habitación de Bra.

La noche anterior había estado tan preocupada por lo de Kaori y lo que Trunks hubiese podido pensar ante aquello que se le había olvidado por completo comentarle que iba a ir a su casa a pasar el día. Pero para su sorpresa Trunks había encontrado el acto de su hermana divertido.

Tan ridícula le parecía la idea de que fuesen novios?

Claro que le parecía ridícula. Pensó dolida. Como bien había dicho su hermana Trunks era uno de los solteros más cotizados de la cuidad. Podía tener a la chica que quisiera. Porque elegirla a ella? Él era mucho mayor, tenía sin duda más experiencia que ella en esas cosas... sus familias eran amigas desde hacia mucho tiempo, su padre... era muy buen amigo suyo... su tío era como un hermano para él... claro que le parecía ridículo!!

Durante gran parte de la mañana Bra y ella estuvieron en su habitación hablando de diferentes cosas. Fue casi a media mañana cuando Bra propuso ir a darse un baño en la piscina.

La idea no le agrado demasiado, sobretodo porque no había triado un bañado y tendría que ponerse uno de Bra, los cuales siempre resultaban ser demasiado... provocativos. Cosa que le hacia sentirse ridícula.

- Ponte este.- Le dijo Bra lanzándole un bañador negro.

- Bra... no se si es buena idea.

- Me apetece darme un baño y tu eres mi invitada. Además no puedes negarte después de lo que has hecho.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Y que se supone que he hecho?- Le pregunto ella mirando la pequeña ropa de prenda.

- No contármelo!- Le acuso ella.

- El que?- Pregunto mirándola.

- Eres mi mejor amiga! Lo se todo de ti y tu todo de mi. Como no has podido contármelo nada más entrar por esa puerta?

- Bra no se que...

- Os siento, sabes?! Has estado viéndote con mi hermano durante semanas. Por las noches!- Le acuso ella.

Las mejillas de Pan se sonrojaron ante aquella acusación.

- Solo...

- Entrenáis? Eso ya lo se. Pero que pasa después, eh?

- No es lo que piensas. Él solo me esta ayudando. Quiero conseguir transformarme en súper guerrero.

Bra se sentó en la cama a su lado.

- Has estado enamorada de mi hermano toda tu vida.

- Lo se.- Dijo ella avergonzada.

- Pensé que sería lo primero que me contarías cuando llegaras aquí.

- No había nada que contar.- Dijo ella.- Tu hermano solo me esta ayudando.

- Me prometes que si alguna vez pasa algo... me lo contaras la primera?

Pan sonrió.

- Si. Aunque eso no ocurrirá.

- Y tu que sabes?- Le pregunto ella levantándose nuevamente de la cama.- No se te podrá resistir cuando te vea con ese bañado.

- Bra, sobre eso...

- A no. Vas a compensarme por no habérmelo contado poniéndote ese bañador!

...

Pan bajo al gran salón comedor medio escondiéndose por las esquinas. El enorme lugar contaba con una amplia mesa y con otra subsala que tenía unos enromes sillones alrededor de una televisión enorme.

La televisión estaba encendida y Trunks estaba allí.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella maravillosa visión de Trunks, quien, vestido únicamente con unos pantalones cortos estaba placidamente dormido en uno de los sillones.

Se acerco lentamente, con temor a que él no estuviera realmente dormido y se despertara ante su presencia.

Pero al llegar a su lado comprobó que él estaba profundamente dormido.

No pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara ante tan magnifica visión de su cuerpo. Sus ojos recorrieron cada músculo de su cuerpo. Sus brazos, sus piernas y sus bien marcadas abdominales. Era simplemente perfecto, una espectacular imagen que parecía calentar su sangre.

Si, había estado enamorada de él casi toda la vida, pero aquella atracción, aquel deseo que la domino por completo, era algo que no había sentido antes.

Deseo tocarle, acariciarle. Descubrir cada forma de su cuerpo. Besarle. Mientras un cálido cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo.

Como debía ser? Como debía ser estar entre sus brazos? Que te besara, que te amara.

Solo de pensarlo sus piernas temblaban de placer y se sintió tentada a tocarle.

Tanto, que no pudo contenerse. Se inclino sobre el respaldo trasero del sillón y con mucho cuidado poso una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

La sensación fue realmente cálida, pero lo más curioso fue que al tocarle, el pecho de Trunks tomo aire de una forma profunda. Como si él hubiese podido sentirla.

- Trunks.- Susurraron sus labios anhelantes.

- Pan.- Respondió él.

Sus palabras provocaron que Pan se separara de él con brusquedad.

Realmente la había sentido?

No era posible. Él seguía dormido. Había dicho su nombre en sueños.

- Ya estoy preparada!- Exclamo Bra entrando en el lugar.

- Ssssh!- Exclamo Pan repentinamente entre asustada y sorprendida.

- Que?- Pregunto Bra.

- Tu hermano esta dormido.

- Que considerada.- Le dijo ella divertida.

- No íbamos a bañarnos?

- Tal vez prefieres quedarte aquí.

- No.- Dijo ella emprendiendo el camino hasta el jardín.

- Como quieras, solo era una sugerencia.

...

Pan se puso al borde de la piscina y salto a esta para caer sobre Bra. Ambas llevaban rato jugando en la piscina como si solo se tratara de dos niñas pequeñas.

- Te vas a enterar ahora.- Con aquellas palabras Bra movió sus manos en circulo para mojarla, solo que con su fuerza provoco una pequeña ola que ahogo a Pan e incuso sobrepaso los limites de la piscina.

Ambas siguieron jugando ignorantes de que ambas tenían un interesando espectador.

A Vegeta nunca le había echo especial ilusión aquella costumbre humana que tenían las mujeres de bañarse medio desnudas. Nunca le había gustado y simplemente la detesto cuando vio a su pequeña niña vestida con tan escasa ropa la primera vez.

Pero en aquellos momentos su objetivo no estaba siendo su hija, sino Pan.

La ultima vez que la había visto apenas era una niña, ahora podía entender las cosas mejor.

Ella parecía fuerte, sin duda. En aquellos momentos era mucho más fuerte que su hija Bra, aunque eso solo se debía a que Bra nunca entrenaba lo suficiente. Pero, a pesar de todo, debía reconocer que ella era buena y seguramente mejoraría mucho más con los entrenamientos de Trunks. Era una pena que no tuvieran contra lo que luchar. Aunque al menos pronto tendrían algo con lo que entretenerse.

Con aquel pensamiento Vegeta entro nuevamente en la casa y se acerco a su hijo, que seguía durmiendo en el sillón.

Vegeta hizo un gesto molesto con la boca y sin pensarlo demasiado le dio una débil patada al sillón que lo desplazo un par de metros.

Trunks se despertó sobresaltado ante aquello y se puso en pie de un salto, para segundos después mirar a su padre realmente incrédulo.

- Porque has hecho eso?

- Deja de perder el tiempo.- Le dijo este hoscamente.

Tras aquellas palabras, Trunks vio realmente perplejo como su padre abandonaba el comedor dejándolo solo.

Porque habría echo su padre aquello?

Realmente hacia unas semanas que su padre estaba realmente extraño y no dejaba de decirle cosas que no entendía en absoluto.

Aun medio adormilado Trunks se estiro perezosamente y volvió a colocar el sillón en su sitio antes de que su madre lo viera y comenzara a gritar como una loca.

Debía reconocer que en parte agradecía que su padre le hubiese despertado, dado que le había sacado bruscamente de aquel extraño sueño.

Había soñado con ella, con Pan. No era la primera vez que soñaba con ella desde que se entrenaban juntos. Pero en la mayoría de sus sueños ellos dos entrenaban, con lo que no le había dado demasiada importancia. Era consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba entrenar con ella y lo liberador que estaba siendo hacerlo. Así que era normal que ella se hubiese colado en sus sueños.

Pero aquel sueño había sido diferente. Ambos se encontraban en el campo donde siempre entrenaban. Estaban el uno frente al otro, en silencio, sin ni siquiera moverse. Simplemente mirándose.

Entonces Pan había alzado una mano y la había apoyado sobre su pecho, el cual había resultado estar desnudo. El gesto en si no había sido muy preocupante. Pero si la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir su mano sobre su piel. Había sido muy parecido a lo que sintió el día que le había examinado el costado.

Entonces ella había pronunciado su nombre, con un anhelo que le había atravesado su corazón y él simplemente había pronunciado el de ella de la misma forma.

Ella se había apartado de él entonces y una nueva sensación lo había invadido. Había deseado atraerla nuevamente hasta él. Había deseado estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla.

Sí, había deseado besarla.

Había sido justo entonces cuando su padre le había despertado y sin duda le estaba agradecido, aunque no entendiera el motivo.

Le resultaba sumamente extraño pensar en Pan de aquella manera. Es más, era una locura ver a Pan de aquella manera. No podía sentirse atraído por ella. Sin duda era guapa y le encantaba entrenar con ella. Pero no, no podía sentirse atraído por ella.

Con aquel pensamiento Trunks se encamino para salir de la estancia cuando la risa de su hermana, proveniente del jardín, capto su atención.

Entonces, solo entonces, la vio a ella.

**CONTINUARA...**

Ufffff!! La cosa se va a poner calentita. Je, je, je, je!!

Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo. Les recuerdo que solo es el tercer capitulo y que aun nos estamos situando en la historia.

Apovecho la ocasion para agradecer todos sus reviews y animarles a seguir dejandome sus opiniones.

Me encantan!!

Nos leemos pronto.

JJ.Amy


	4. Inestable

**Inestable**

"_Si, había estado enamorada de él casi toda la vida, pero aquella atracción, aquel deseo que la domino por completo, era algo que no había sentido antes. "_

Le resultaba sumamente extraño pensar en Pan de aquella manera. Es más, era una locura ver a Pan de aquella manera. No podía sentirse atraído por ella. Sin duda era guapa y le encantaba entrenar con ella. Pero no, no podía sentirse atraído por ella.

Con aquel pensamiento Trunks se encamino para salir de la estancia cuando la risa de su hermana, proveniente del jardín, capto su atención.

Entonces, solo entonces, la vio a ella.

Aquella imagen impacto en él como un relámpago atravesándole el cuerpo.

Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo como si se tratase de un depredador observando a su presa.

Su respiración se volvió hosca a la vez que sus ojos recorrieron sus largas y esbeltas piernas desnudas... sus tersos muslos... su firme vientre... su piel mojada... sus redondos pechos moviéndose acompasados por su respiración...

Toda aquella impactante imagen pareció relentizarse en su cabeza. Pudo ver todos sus movimientos, pudo sentirla respirar, sentir las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su piel e incluso pudo oler su aroma, que pareció colarse por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Todos sus sentidos parecían haberse agudizado para centrarse en ella.

Su respiración se agito. Su cuerpo se tenso por completo.

Sintió su corazón palpitando descontrolado bajo su pecho, resonando en su cabeza como una pesadilla y su sangre caliente fluyendo a través de su cuerpo con rapidez.

Algo dentro de su cuerpo empezó a crecer, desbordándolo por completo. Y sin más lo sintió. Un profundo deseo dominándole por completo. Deseo besarla, tocarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos y devorar la pasión en su boca.

Era como si instinto animal se hubiese apoderado de todos sus sentidos y ella se hubiese convertido en el centro de su existencia.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de que había elevado su energía hasta que ella no se giro para mirarle, clavando sus profundos ojos negros en él con sorpresa, que parecieron atravesarle el alma.

Mantuvo su mirada fija sobre ella, con fuerza, intentando controlar con todas sus fuerzas el deseo de acercarse a ella y reclamar lo que en aquellos momentos sentía como suyo.

El suelo empezó a temblar bajo sus pies y aunque fue una débil vibración provocada por el cúmulo de energía que desprendía su cuerpo, vio en sus ojos negros que ella podía sentirlo.

Lo miro preocupada y sin más todo desapareció.

Aparto la mirada de ella bruscamente y se miro las manos como si en ellas intentara comprender que era lo que le había pasado.

Volvió a mirar a Pan y ella seguía mirándola con preocupación, solo que esta vez su hermana Bra estaba a su lado.

Había perdido el control de su fuerza durante solo unos segundos, pero a él le había parecido una eternidad.

Que le estaba pasando?

No había podido controlar su deseo ni siquiera utilizando toda la fuerza de su cuerpo. Había sido ella, su mirada, la que le había echo volver a la normalidad.

Un guerrero no podía permitirse aquello. No podía permitirse el descontrol de su fuerza, porque podía ser peligroso.

Pan seguía con la mirada fija en Trunks y repentinamente lo vio darse la vuelta y marcharse.

- Que ha sido eso?- Le pregunto Bra tan sorprendida como ella.

- No lo se.- Dijo Pan.

Bra miro a su amiga extrañada y vio que ella parecía preocupada.

Al igual que ella, había sentido la energía de su hermano elevarse hasta hacer temblar ligeramente el suelo. Pero aquello no era lo más extraño de todo aquello, sino el hecho de que su energía se había sentido diferente. Inestable.

- Tal vez te estaba poniendo a prueba. Ya sabes, para ver si estabas atenta. – Comento ella despreocupándose.

- Si, tal vez.- Le dijo Pan no muy convencida.

Bra volvió a meterse en la piscina de un salto, pero Pan sostuvo la mirada donde segundos antes Trunks había parecido atravesarla con la mirada.

Que era lo que había pasado?

...

Bajo el agua fría de la ducha, un impotente Trunks intentaba comprender que era lo que le había pasado.

Durante unos instantes había deseado a Pan con una fuerza sobre humana. Había deseado desnudarla, colarse entre sus piernas, poseerla.

Como había podido desear algo como aquello?

Ella era mucho más que una amiga, era como una hermana y lo que era aun peor. Ella era demasiado joven para él. Se llevaban diez años de diferencia. Diez!

Debía quitarse todas aquellas ideas de la cabeza. Pero... como? Jamás en toda su vida había deseado a nadie como la había deseado a ella y lo cierto es que nunca le habían faltado mujeres en su vida.

Frustrado Trunks apoyo sus manos en la pared de la ducha y alzo la cabeza para que el agua cayera sobre su rostro.

Debía olvidarlo. Si, definitivamente debía olvidar lo que había ocurrido, como si nunca hubiese pasado. Como si nunca la hubiese deseado.

...

Pan estuvo realmente pensativa desde lo ocurrido en la piscina y desde entonces, ya unas horas atrás, no había vuelto a ver a Trunks, aunque algo en su interior le decía que seguía en la casa.

En aquellos momentos tanto ella como Bra estaban medio tumbadas en uno de los sillones del salón y veían tranquilamente una película. Aunque realmente Pan no le había prestado mayor atención.

- Me apetecen unas palomitas, a ti no?- Le pregunto Bra levantándose.

- Como quieras.- Le dijo Pan.

- En seguida vuelvo.

Pan la observo alejarse y después miro la pantalla del televisor fijamente.

- Interesada?

La voz de Trunks a su espalda la sobresalto.

- Dios mío, me has asustado.- Dijo ella llevándose la mano al pecho.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerlo.- Dijo Trunks tomando asiento en el sillón de al lado.

Trunks la miro algo inseguro, temiendo que volviera a perder el control ante su presencia. Al menos ella ya no estaba en bañador, sino que vestía unos téjanos cortos y una camiseta.

No ocurrió, pero extrañamente se sintió realmente nervioso ante su presencia.

Pan también lo miraba, intentando comprender en que pensaba y que era lo que le había ocurrido antes.

- Vaya, hermanito. Al fin te dejas ver.- Dijo Bra al volver al salón con un bol lleno de palomitas.- Seguro que has acudido al olor de la comida.

- Me confundes con papa.- Le dijo él en tono burlón.

- Ya, claro.- Dijo ella sentándose junto a Pan.- Pan me ha dicho que la estas entrenando para que llegue a convertirse en súper guerrero.

- Si..- Dijo algo incomodo.- Así es.

- Crees que lo lograra?- Le pregunto ella entre interesada y divertida.

- No lo he dudado nunca.

- Yo tampoco puedo transformarme. Tal vez las mujeres no puedan hacerlo. Deberíamos preguntárselo a papa. Tal vez el lo sepa.

- El primer súper guerrero en siglos fue Goku, dudo que papa pueda saber algo así.

- Es cierto. Lo había olvidado. – Dijo ella con fastidio.

- Estoy seguro de que lo lograra, solo es cuestión de tiempo.- Dijo Trunks mirándola brevemente.

...

Aquella noche cuando Pan llego al campo donde siempre se encontraba con Trunks, él ya estaba allí esperándola.

Estaba sentado en el suelo y parecía realmente pensativo.

Se detuvo a su lado y sin decirle nada se sentó a su lado.

Era consciente de que le había ocurrido algo a Trunks aquel día, algo que ni siquiera él parecía entender.

- Trunks..- Dijo ella insegura.

- No se lo que me ha pasado.- Le contesto él como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Pan lo miro extrañada y vio que él parecía preocupado por lo ocurrido.

- Que te parece si damos unos golpes?- Le pregunto para animarle mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

Trunks la miro y simplemente sonrió.

- Si, creo que lo necesito.

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno, hasta aqui llegue de momento. Lo se, lo se, ha sido un capitulo corto, pero me parecio que lo mejor era dejarlo aqui... al menos de momento.

No se preocupne, prometo actualizar pronto.

Aprovecho para saludar a mis lectores: **Schala S, Shadir, X-Melly, CaritoAC, Loregar, Zuhy, Chabe y Jany. **

Gracais a todos por sus reviews. Espero que sigan disfrutnado de esta historia y comportiendo conmigo sus opiniones. Me encantan!!

Nos leemos pronto. (Prometido)

JJ.Amy


	5. Deseo

**Deseo**

"_Debía olvidarlo. Si, definitivamente debía olvidar lo que había ocurrido, como si nunca hubiese pasado. Como si nunca la hubiese deseado."_

Toda su energía parecía concentrarse a su alrededor. Atormentada. Cambiante. Le costaba controlarla. Dominarla.

Le suponía un gran esfuerzo mantenerla de aquella manera. Activa. Fluyente. Podía sentir algo palpitar dentro de ella. Un destello de luz en su interior. Una poder oculto fluyendo por su cuerpo, ansioso por salir.

A su vez intentaba controlar su ira. Recordaba cada momento de su vida que le había dañado, cada cosa que la había echo sufrir.

Sentía el suelo temblar a sus pies y lo sentía a él. Su energía, como si pudiera verla dentro de su mente. Dentro de su corazón.

Apretó los puños con más fuerza, intentando desplegar más energía.

El dolor de sus heridas pareció multiplicarse por cien, el temblor, el descontrol. Sus ojos se abrieron para verle a él, justo delante de ella. Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Un grito desgarró su garganta a la vez que sintió explotar algo dentro de su interior. Una mezcla de dolor y ira pareció recorrer cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

Y entonces, el resplandor de su energía, destelleo en colores amarillos.

Grito, aun con más fuerza, acumulando todo su poder hasta el límite de sus fuerzas. Entonces, toda su energía fue dorada.

Sintió algo cambiando en su interior, un poder ilimitando en sus manos que se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos.

Todo se desvaneció, incluso su fuerza. Ni siquiera pudo contener el peso de su cuerpo que se desplomo de espaldas sobre el suelo.

Trunks se acerco a ella y se arrodillo a su lado.

Pan lo miro haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mover la cabeza y le vio sonreír.

- Lo has hecho Pan, lo has logrado.

……………..

Un largo suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras una resplandeciente sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Sintió que Aoshi la miraba. Pero tampoco importaba demasiado. Hoy nada importaba.

Lo había logrado, apenas unos segundos, pero lo había logrado.

Estaba segura de que su abuelo Goku habría estado muy orgulloso de ella si hubiese podido verla.

Sí, lo había logrado.

- Pan, Pan! La clase ha terminado.

- Que?- Dijo mirando a Aoshi que estaba de pie a su lado.

- Que te pasa hoy, pareces… resplandeciente.- Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pan sonrió nuevamente y se puso en pie.

- Solo estoy de un humor excelente.- Dijo recogiendo sus cosas.- Vamonos. Las clases han terminado por hoy.

Pan salió de la universidad sin lograr borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. En realidad no había podido dejar de hacerlo en todo el día.

- Se puede saber porque estas tan contenta?- Le pregunto Aoshi divertida por su permanente sonrisa.

- No es nada en particular.- Dijo ella.- Es solo que me he despertado de muy buen humor.

- Claro.- Le dijo Aoshi sin creer sus palabras.

- Te lo digo de verdad. Es solo que hoy estoy feliz y siento ganas de compartir mi felicidad con todo el mundo!- Exclamo feliz. – Hagamos una cosa!- Dijo deteniendo el paso y aferrando a Aoshi del brazo.- Vayamos a la Corporación Cápsula. Estoy segura de que Bulma estará trabajando en el laboratorio. Se que te mueres por conocerla.

- Que?- Pregunto ella sorprendida.- No se Pan... yo no querría ser una molestia y la señora Brief parece una mujer muy ocupada y...

- Va! Tonterías! A Bulma le encantara la visita. Ya lo verás.- Dijo tirando de su brazos.

- Pero Pan...

- No quiero más excusas Aoshi! No podrás convencerme de lo contrario.

...

- Dios mío!- Exclamo Aoshi cuando ambas entraban por la puerta principal de la casa.

- Es impresionante, verdad?- Le pregunto Pan encantada.

- Si casi increíble.

- Ven salgamos al jardín, la entrada del laboratorio esta allí.

- Estas segura de que no molestaremos a la señora Brief?

- Claro que no. Ya te dije que era muy amiga de la familia. A Bulma no le importara en absoluto.

- Madre mía!- Exclamo nuevamente cuando ambas salieron al jardín.- Pan, que es eso? Un invento de la señora Brief?

Pan vio que Aoshi se refería a la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta.

- Esto... eso... lo cierto es que no se muy bien lo que es.- Mintió ella.- Sigamos.

- Si.

Pan siguió el camino junto a Aoshi ,cuando al voltear la casa para llegar a la parte trasera, Vegeta, con su traje de entrenamiento y con una toalla colgada del cuello quedo frente a ellos.

Este les miro en principio algo molesto, pero después con algo de diversión.

- Hola Vegeta. Esta Bulma en casa?

Vegeta le dedico una media sonrisa y se inclino levemente sobre ella como si estuviera examinándola.

Aquello la incomodo bastante, sobretodo porque Aoshi estaba con ella.

- No has tardado demasiado. En realidad pensé que te costaría mucho más.

Los ojos de Pan se abrieron impresionados al comprender de que estaba hablando Vegeta.

- Esto...- Dijo Pan llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- No se que decir...

Vegeta se separo de ella y entonces clavo una fría mirada sobre Aoshi.

- Bulma esta en el laboratorio.

Con aquellas palabras Vegeta siguió su camino, cosa que provoco que Pan suspirara con desahogo.

- Quien era?- Le pregunto Aoshi algo atemorizada.

- Esto... Es Vegeta. El... bueno... es el padre de Trunks y Bra.

- Así que es el marido de Bulma?- Le pregunto ella emocionada.- Nunca se habla de él en la prensa.

- Bueno... Vegeta es... algo reacio para esas cosas. – Le dijo ella incomoda.

- Es un hombre atractivo.

- Esto... no se... imagino que si. Sigamos.- Dijo desesperada por terminar aquella conversación.

- Si.

- Hola Bulma!- Dijo Pan a la vez que entraba en el laboratorio.

Bulma, que estaba atenta frente a la pantalla de un ordenador, se giro para mirarla.

- Pan! Menuda sorpresa.- Dijo levantándose.

- Espero que no estés muy ocupada.

- Claro que no.

- Ella es Aoshi. Estudia ciencias conmigo.- Le dijo Pan.- Y es una admiradora incondicional tuya.

- De verdad?- Dijo Bulma divertida.- Es un placer Aoshi.

- El placer es todo mío señora Brief.

- Oh! Por favor, llámame Bulma, señora Brief me hace sentir mayor.

- Será un honor.- Dijo inclinándose frente a ella.

- Aoshi es la mejor estudiante de mi curso. Siempre me ayuda mucho en los trabajos y esas cosas... así que pensé en devolverle el favor trayéndola aquí. Pensé que tal vez podrías enseñarle algunos de tus últimos inventos.

- Así que la mejor de tu curso, eh?- Le dijo ella interesada.- Ven conmigo. Haber que te parece en lo que estoy trabajando ahora.

Pan estuvo sentada en una de las mesas del laboratorio durante largo rato mientras veía a Bulma y a la feliz Aoshi de miles de cosas que casi no llegaba a entender. Pero no le importaba, Aoshi parecía tan feliz como lo estaba ella misma por sus propios logros.

- Así que el XS69? Bueno me temo que eso es obra de mi hijo.- Dijo Bulma llevándose las manos a la cintura.- Deja que piense. Creo que tiene un modelo en su habitación. Pan.- Dijo ella mirándola.- Porque no subes a su habitación? Estoy segura de que tiene un modelo del XS69 en sus cápsulas. Podrás encontrarlas en el primer cajón de su escritorio.

Pan se bajo de la mesa de un salto.

- Claro.

- No se molestara?- Pregunto Aoshi algo incomoda.

- Claro que no.

Pan se encamino por el pasillo pensativa.

La habitación de Trunks. Hacia años que no entraba en su habitación. Por suerte él no estaba en casa, de lo contrario se hubiese sentido incomoda.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, como si temiera lo que pudiera encontrar. Cerro la puerta tras de si y sonrió ante lo que quedo ante ella.

Su habitación estaba impoluta. Algo muy común en Trunks.

Tenía una cama enorme en el centro de la habitación y una mesa de trabajo repleta de montañas de papeles y planos. Su armario debía ser al menos el doble de grande que el suyo, al igual que la librería. Donde solo habían libros de economía y ciencias. Junto a la cama había un pequeño mueble donde habían algunas fotografías. La mayor parte de su familia y de Goten. Excepto una.

Pan aferró aquella fotografía en sus manos y sonrió melancólica. Ella tenía una foto idéntica a aquella, donde Goku, Trunks y ella aparecían junto a la nave con la que habían viajado por el espacio.

Que maravillosos recuerdos le aportaba aquella fotografía. Añoraba tanto aquellos tiempos!!

De nuevo Pan dejo la fotografía en su sitio y se encamino al escritorio de Trunks para buscar la cápsula de que Bulma le había pedido.

Abrió el cajón y saco una caja de la Corporación Cápsula llena de cápsulas.

- A ver, la XS69...

- Pan, que haces aquí?

Su voz tras su espalda la sorprendió tanto que todas las cápsulas que tenía en sus manos salieron volando para esparcirse por toda la habitación.

Se giro repentinamente y muy a su pesar vio a Trunks que estaba en la puerta del baño que comunicaba con su habitación, vestido únicamente vestido con unos pantalones negros muy cortos y una toalla colgando de su cuello, mirándola entre divertido y sorprendido.

Pero a pesar de la incomoda situación Pan no pudo evitar fijarse en sus marcados pectorales, es su piel aun húmeda de la ducha...

- Eh... esto...yo...- Pan aparto la mirada de él realmente incomoda.- Tu madre me mando a buscar una cápsula... y bueno... esto... no sabía que... estuvieras... y...lo siento.- Dijo agachándose para recoger las cápsulas que había tirado por el suelo.

Trunks sonrió al verla tan nerviosa. Lo cierto es que se había sorprendido al verla allí y lo cierto es que la había visto un poco antes de hacerse notar.

Cuando había entrando en la habitación la había visto mirando su fotografía en la que salían los tres junto a la nave con la que habían viajado por el espacio y después la había visto buscar la cápsula.

Durante ese corto periodo de tiempo se había fijado en ella. En los ajustados téjanos que se ajustaban a sus piernas, en la camiseta de tirantes negra que pronunciaban su escote...

Se estaba obsesionando con ella. Era muy consciente de ello. Pero por mucho que había luchado por no verla de aquella manera, cada vez que la tenía frente a él, sus ojos parecían examinarla cuidadosamente y su cuerpo parecía desearla con una fuerza descontrolada.

Tenía su aroma grabado en su cabeza y a veces solo tenía que pensar en ella para sentirlo. Como si pudiera olerla a cien kilómetros de distancia.

Tenía que luchar cada día por controlarse, por no cometer un error que seguramente lamentaría el resto de su vida.

Ella era su amiga, casi como una hermana, no podía usarla como el objeto de su deseo. Un deseo que se escapaba de sus manos.

Dejo caer la toalla sobre la cama y se agacho para ayudarla a recoger las cápsulas y casi por casualidad ambos se levantaron el uno frente al otro.

- Gr... gracias.- Dijo ella.

- No tiene importancia.- Le dijo entregándole las cápsulas que él había recogido.

Pan se separo de él y se acerco al escritorio para volver a colocar las cápsulas en la caja.

Veía a Trunks todas las noches de su vida. Porque estaba hoy tan nerviosa ante su presencia?

Porque no llevaba camiseta. Le dijo algo en su interior. Porque estaba más guapo que nunca y porque sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago que parecía marearla.

- Cual buscas?- Le pregunto él acercándose a ella.

Pan, dominada por su nerviosismo, se giro repentinamente al escucharle nuevamente hablar, con la mala suerte de toparse justamente contra su pecho desnudo.

Su instinto fue apoyarse en él, pero el impacto de tocar su pecho desnudo fue tan grande que su cuerpo retrocedió de golpe, para chocarse contra el escritorio y perder el equilibrio.

Trunks reaccionó a cogerla. La aferró de la cintura, inclinándose levemente sobre ella y quedar en una posición realmente incomoda.

Pan medio recostada en el escritorio, sujetándose con sus manos apoyadas en este, con su rostro hundido en el cuello de Trunks y este sobre ella, aferrándola por la cintura.

La reacción normal de aquello hubiese sido que ambos se separaran inmediatamente. Pero lejos de aquello, ambos permanecieron quietos.

Trunks estaba luchando contra su subconsciente por separase de ella, pero a su vez sus manos apretaron con más fuerza su cintura contra su cuerpo.

El suave roce de su respiración sobre su cuello, sus pechos rozándose contra su pecho con cada pequeño movimiento, su aroma...

Todo era más fuerte que él y no pudo evitarlo, hundió su rostro en sus cabellos para aspirar su aroma.

Aquella reacción de Trunks provoco que Pan gimiera levemente.

- Pan!- La voz de Bulma provoco que ambos se separaras bruscamente, casi para terminar uno a cada lado de la habitación.- Has encontrado...Trunks?- Dijo al entrar en la habitación.

- Hola mama.- Le dijo él sin ni siquiera atreverse a mirar a Pan.

- Cuando has llegado?

- Hace un rato.

- Espero que no te haya molestado que mandara a Pan aquí Creía recordar que tenías un modelo del XS69 aquí.

- No, claro que no.- Dijo él.

- Al ver que no volvías pensé que no la habías encontrado.- Dijo ella mirando a Pan con una sonrisa.

- Si, es solo que nos entretuvimos hablando.- Dijo Pan que se apresuro a coger la cápsula.

- Aoshi es una chica encantadora y muy inteligente.- Comento Bulma.

- Aoshi?- Pregunto Trunks mirando a Pan.

- Si. Le hacia mucha ilusión conocer a Bulma, así que la traje.

- Conoces a Aoshi?- Le pregunto Bulma.

- No. No. Es solo que Pan me habla de ella a menudo.

- A si? Bueno.- Dijo ella Bulma.- Regresemos antes de que Aoshi se sienta abandonada.

- Si.- Dijo Pan saliendo de la habitación.

- Porque no bajas a conocerla, Trunks? Seguro que le gusta conocerte.

- En seguida bajo.

Cuando su madre salió de la habitación Trunks dio un largo suspiro.

Como había podido hacer algo como aquello? De no ser porque su madre les había interrumpido a saber que clase de cosas hubiese echo... seguramente hubiese intentado besarla.

Con aquellos pensamientos Trunks se llevo las manos a la cara para frotarla incomodo.

La había abrazado y lo que era peor, la había olido!! Como si fuese un animal en celo!

Pero lo pero de todo es que ni siquiera había podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

Pan no reacciono ni siquiera cuando Aoshi exclamo encantada al quedar el SX69 frente a ella. Su cabeza estaba, sin lugar a dudas, en otra parte.

Intentaba comprender que era lo que había pasado en la habitación de Trunks.

Él...él... la había abrazado!! La había abrazado con fuerza, con posesión y... había inspirado su aroma...

Se había quedado atolondrada entre sus brazos y ni siquiera había podido evitar gemir de placer. Si, de placer. Porque al sentirle hundir su cabeza en sus cabellos para olerlos todo su cuerpo se había estremecido, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

Pero porque había echo aquello Trunks? Acaso estaba gastándole una broma? Esperaba que no, porque su gemido no había sonado a broma.

Tonta! Menudo ridículo había echo.

- Hola.- Dijo Trunks al entrar en el laboratorio y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Trunks, permíteme que te presente a Aoshi.- Dijo Bulma presentándoles.

- Un placer.- Dijo Trunks que miro brevemente a Pan.

- El placer es todo mío.- Dijo Aoshi inclinándose frente a él.

...

- Ha sido increíble! Que digo! Mucho mejor que eso! – Exclamo Aoshi mientras ambas caminaban de regreso. – Me he subido en un XS69, he cogido sus mandos!!

Pan sonrió al escucharla, aunque en realidad tenía otra cosa en la cabeza.

- Y Trunks! Oh! Es más guapo de lo que parece en las fotos y… fuerte. Pero claro siempre lo había visto en traje. No en ropa de deporte. Crees que hace mucho deporte?

- Imagino que si.- Dijo ella desconcentrada.

- Creo que no has sido del todo sincera conmigo. En realidad pensé que Bra solo había dicho que Trunks era tu novio para fastidiar a Kaori.

- Así es. – Dijo ella.

Aoshi detuvo el paso en seco para mirarla.

- Que ocurre?- Le pregunto Pan al ver que se detenía.

- Estas enamorada de él!- Exclamo ella como si estuviera acusándola de algo.

- Que?- Pregunto ella sorprendida.

- Te he visto como le mirabas!

- No estoy enamorada de él.- Mintió ella.- Es... él es... mi amigo. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños. Mi tío y él son como hermanos. Y además él es mayor...

- Realmente te crees todo eso que has dicho?- Le pregunto Aoshi sarcástica.

...

Pan estaba tumbada en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo.

Estaba esperando a que la noche cayera sobre el lugar para poder salir al encuentro de Trunks. Aunque no estaba segura de poder enfrentarse a él aquella noche, después de lo sucedido.

Con un suspiro de enojo Pan hundió la cara en la almohada.

Que iba ha hacer? Que iba a decirle? Debías simplemente ignorarlo como si no hubiese pasado? Sería eso lo mejor.

- Pan. Al teléfono!- Escucho decir a su madre tras la puerta.

Malhumorada Pan se levanto de la cama y fue al comedor para contestar al teléfono.

- Si?

- Hola, Pan, soy yo Bulma.

- Hola, Bulma. Ha pasado algo?

- No, no, en absoluto. Es solo que esta tarde se me olvido que quería comentarte una cosa. En realidad ya tenía pensado llamarte antes de que vinieras a verme y de paso aprovechare para comentarte otra cosa.

- Claro. Dime.

- La semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Bra. Había pensado en celebrar una fiesta a lo grande aquí en la Corporación Cápsula. Que te parece?

- Me parece bien.

- Había pensado en invitaros a todos. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos todos juntos.

- Es una buena idea. Lo cierto es que me apetecería mucho verles a todos e imagino que a Bra también.

- Estupendo, entonces me podré a ello de inmediato. Ahora hablemos de Aoshi.

- De Aoshi?

- Si, crees que estaría interesada en trabajar algunas horas por la tarde conmigo en el laboratorio?

- Lo dices en serio, Bulma?

- Si, me pareció una chica muy inteligente. Creo que sus ideas pueden venirnos muy bien.- Le dijo Bulma. . Trunks coincide conmigo. Creeos que estaría bien que hiciera unas horas, para que se vaya preparando y tal vez cuando termine la carrera pueda trabajar aquí. No se le pagaría mucho pero...

- No creo que eso le importe demasiado. Creo que lo haría gratis.- Le dijo ella divertida.

- Bien, entonces lo dejo en tus manos. Si esta interesada que venga a verme una de estas tardes. Y si tu estas de acuerdo, claro.

- Yo?

- Bueno ya sabes. Aoshi es amiga tuya y por aquí se ven cosas extrañas a veces.

- Comprendo.

- Piénsatelo y si las dos estáis de acuerdo, que pase a verme una tarde de estas.

- Esta bien Bulma. Muchas gracias.

- Nos vemos el Domingo que viene, no lo olvides.

- Claro que no.

- Oh! Y díselo a tus padres y a tu abuelo. Puedes invitar a Aoshi si quieres también.

- Esta bien, Bulma. Gracias de nuevo.

- Adiós.

- Adiós.

Pan colgó el teléfono y suspiro.

- Era Bulma?- Le pregunto su madre mientras ponía la mesa.

- Si. Quiere hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños para Bra el Domingo que viene y estamos todos invitados.

- Oh, que bien, seguro que a tu padre le gusta la idea.

- Si. – Pan se sento en uno de los sillones del comedor.- Oye mama... alguna vez le contasteis a alguien lo que realmente... somos?

- Que quieres decir?

- Bueno, hoy he llevado a Aoshi a la Corporación Cápsula y Bulma parece interesada en contratarla algunas horas a la semana. Estoy segura de que Aoshi le encantara la idea, pero Bulma quiere que me lo piense, dado que a veces se ven cosas extrañas allí.

- Comprendo.- Dijo Videl pensativa.- Aunque en realidad no se que decirte, Pan. Yo nunca me escondí de nadie. Era más bien tu padre quien se empeñaba en hacerlo.

- Ya.- Dijo ella pensativa.

- Es una buena amiga?

- Si, claro que si.

- Y significaría mucho para ella trabajar allí?

Pan la miro con algo de decepción.

- Creo que sería el sueño de su vida.

Videl le sonrió.

- Creo que entonces ya tienes la respuesta.

- Si, creo que si.

- Pruébalo, a ver que pasa. De todas formas siempre puedes decir que no sabes que ocurre allí.

Pan emprendió en vuelo de camino al entrenamiento con mil cosas rondando en su cabeza. Casi había olvidado por completo que apenas horas atrás había conseguido lo que tanto había perseguido, por lo que tanto se había esforzado.

Pero ese pensamiento la hizo pensar nuevamente en Aoshi. No le hacía especial ilusión que ella pudiera descubrir ciertas cosas que seguramente no llegaría a entender nunca. Pero si le negaba aquello, tal vez estaba quitándole la posibilidad de que ella lograra por lo que tanto había trabajado.

Tenía ese derecho? Se pregunto justo cuando sus pies se detenían sobre tierra firme.

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno, bueno, creo que la cosa se va a poner interesante, asi que no se pierdan el proximo capitulo.

Sobre este, espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora si, les pido, no, les suplico, que pierdan un minuto de su tiempo y me envien un review con sus opiniones.

Y nuevamente gracias por seguir la historia de esta noble escritora.

Nos leemos pronto.

JJ.Amy


	6. Consecuencias

**Consecuencias. **

"_Se estaba obsesionando con ella. Era muy consciente de ello. Pero por mucho que había luchado por no verla de aquella manera, cada vez que la tenía frente a él, sus ojos parecían examinarla cuidadosamente y su cuerpo parecía desearla con una fuerza descontrolada. _

_Tenía su aroma grabado en su cabeza y a veces solo tenía que pensar en ella para sentirlo. Como si pudiera olerla a cien kilómetros de distancia." _

Pan emprendió en vuelo de camino al entrenamiento con mil cosas rondando en su cabeza. Casi había olvidado por completo que apenas horas atrás había conseguido lo que tanto había perseguido, por lo que tanto se había esforzado.

Pero ese pensamiento la hizo pensar nuevamente en Aoshi. No le hacía especial ilusión que ella pudiera descubrir ciertas cosas que seguramente no llegaría a entender nunca. Pero si le negaba aquello, tal vez estaría quitándole la oportunidad de que ella lograra aquello por lo que tanto había trabajado.

Tenía ese derecho? Se pregunto justo cuando sus pies se detenían sobre tierra firme.

No era justo. Nada de todo aquello lo era.

Amaba a un hombre con el que solo podía soñar y tenia una buena amiga a la que debía ocultarle su vida.

Ella era una guerrera. Había luchado por su vida, por la vida de los demás, sin temor a ser derrotada. Sin temor a morir. Había perdido a su abuelo por hacer lo mejor para el resto del mundo. Y allí estaba, asustada por algo que no implicaba luchar. Asustada por ser rechazada. Por que él no la amara. Porque Aoshi se asustara al descubrir quien era realmente. Odiaba ocultar quien era y a la vez temía enseñárselo al mundo. Porque el mundo no estaba preparado para ellos. Por eso. Por eso su familia siempre se había ocultado. Para poder vivir en paz.

Con aquellos pensamientos miro a Trunks que estaba frente a ella. Él parecía esperara algo. Sus ojos se clavaban en ella de una forma que ya conocía. Sabía lo que quería.

Cerro sus ojos y concentro todos aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza. Dejo que la ira y el miedo que estos le provocaba la dominaran y sin más expulso toda aquella rabia de su cuerpo en forma de energía dorada.

Trunks sonrió al verla. Era increíble que en un solo día ella hubiese logrado transformarse tan rápidamente. Pero Pan era así. Siempre trabajaba duro por lo que quería y sin duda había trabajado mucho por aquello.

Con aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza Trunks se transformo en cuestión de segundos.

- Veamos que sabes hacer ahora.- Le dijo justo antes de atacarla.

Pan se movió con rapidez y consiguió detener su golpe, pero pese a eso el impacto la hizo retroceder unos metros atrás.

La fuerza de Trunks era simplemente increíble y eso que era consciente de que Trunks no estaba esforzándose con ella.

Intento golpearlo, pero este la esquivo con demasiada facilidad y aferrándola del brazos se lo inmovilizo tras su espalda.

Tus músculos aun aumentado. Tu fuerza a aumentado. Ahora debes aprender a ser más rápida.

Con aquellas palabras Trunks poso una mano sobre su espalda y desprendió un poco de elegía que la desprendió unos metros hacia adelante.

Pan consiguió detenerse antes de impactar sobre una enorme roca. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, con intención de intentar atacarle. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta Trunks ya no estaba allí.

- Aquí arriba!- Le grito él.

Pan alzo la vista para verle caer sobre ella, pero no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

El impacto contra el suelo no fue demasiado doloroso, pero por una extraña razón hizo que perdiera el control de su fuerza y la energía dorada pareció desvanecerse cuando aun tenía el cuerpo de Trunks sobre el suyo.

Trunks se separo levemente de ella y al ver que había perdido la energía él mismo volvió a su estado natural.

- Estas bien?- Le pregunto a Pan

- Si.- Dijo ella mirándole.- Eres muy rápido. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para esquivarte.

Trunks le sonrió.

- Pero has cometido un error.- Le dijo ella.

- Que error?

- Te has distraído.

Trunks no pudo reaccionar a sus palabras. Apenas las dijo sintió un cúmulo de energía bajo su cuerpo que no pudo esquivar.

Apenas logro librarse de la bola de energía que Pan le había lanzado cuando lo tuvo nuevamente frente a él con intención de golpearlo.

La consiguió detener a tiempo, pero ella no se rindió. Sus puños se movieron con rapidez, mientras que él se esforzaba en esquivar todos sus golpes.

Ella siempre ponía todo su empeño cuando luchaba contra alguien. Tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto luchar contra ella. Porque sentías que lo estaba dando todo de si en el combate. Demostrando una pasión que todos los demás parecían haber perdido en aquellos tiempos de paz. Eso encendía sus propias ganas de luchar. Encendía una pasión que había permanecido muerta en su interior durante mucho tiempo.

Tal vez por eso la deseara tanto. Porque veía la misma pasión que inundaba su pecho reflejada en sus hipnóticos ojos negros. Porque su sangre guerrera parecía haber despertado la suya propia y ahora esta corría descontrolada por sus venas, recordándole, que en parte, era un guerrero. Parte de una raza de guerreros salvajes que solo vivan por el combate y que podía llegar a dominarle de una forma absoluta. Haciéndole olvidar su parte más humana.

Podía sentirlo en aquellos momentos bajo su pecho. Una fuerza descomunal luchando por salir. Por dominar aquella situación.

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Tal vez por el combate o tal vez por ella. Por el aroma que siempre desprendía y que parecía multiplicarse cuando luchaba.

Este parecía colarse por cada poro de su cuerpo provocándole un descontrol absoluto de todo. Y entonces surgía el deseo.

Una nueva lucha se desataba entonces en su interior por controlarlo.

Su cuerpo seguía luchando contra Pan, deteniendo sus duros golpes, a la vez que su mente luchaba contra el deseo de besarla.

Sabía que debía dejarlo. Debía dejar de verla, al menos hasta que aprendiera a controlar aquella parte de él que ella parecía haber despertado, antes de que perdiera el control. Pero aun así cada noche acudía a ella y emprendía la lucha contra su propio ser, que cada vez resultaba más dura. Porque a su misma consecuencia, aquello, despertaba en él una impotencia que solo conseguía desfogar luchando. Luchando contra ella.

Sabía que estaba perdido. Que seguramente jamás ganaría aquella batalla contra su parte más primitiva. La misma que le otorgaba su fuerza. Pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Pasaba las horas del día pensando en ella, en lo que ella le provocaba, hasta el punto de que cuando llegaba la noche, ni el mismo diablo podía impedir que fuese a su encuentro.

Eso día tras día, noche tras noche.

Si seguía así estaba seguro de que acabaría volviéndose loco.

No estas atento Trunks!- Se quejo Pan a la vez que lo golpeaba con fuerza en la cara provocando que su cuerpo impactara contra una enorme roca.

El impacto había sido doloroso, pero extrañamente lo hizo sonreír satisfecho. Malicioso. Estaba seguro de que ella volviera a atacarle mientras estuviera allí y entonces... ella estaría perdida.

No se equivoco. Pan se lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia él. Esperándola Trunks la aferró del brazo y la lanzo contra la misma roca contra la que él había impactado.

La escucho gemir, pero eso no lo detuvo. En segundos inmovilizo sus brazos y su cuerpo contra la roca. Ella lucho por soltarse. Pero era inútil. Ya era demasiado tarde. Él había ganado la batalla y esta vez si iba a cobrarse el premio.

No lo pensó o tal vez si, aunque no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Se recostó sobre ella con brusquedad en un acto se asegurar su inmovilización y sin más la beso.

La beso con brusquedad. Saboreo sus labios con la misma furia con la que luchaba contra ella o contra si mismo.

Ambos habían perdido la batalla en el mismo instante, aunque estas hubiesen sido batallas diferentes.

Pero no supo hasta que punto había perdido hasta que no sintió la calidez de su boca sobre la suya.

El dulce sabor de sus labios recorrió su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, como una droga envenenando su sangre.

Sintió que ella había dejado de luchar, pero aun así sintió la necesidad de apretar su cuerpo contra el de ella con más fuerza, mientras sus labios seguían devorándola.

Pan se había quedado petrificada. De repente Trunks se había echado sobre ella y su boca había inundado la suya.

Su beso era brusco, pero no por eso menos delicioso. Había deseado tanto aquello que no lograba reaccionar. Simplemente estaba paralizada entre sus brazos. Intentando averiguar si aquello era real o solo un sueño.

No lograba comprender como habían llegado a ese punto, en el que Trunks parecía devorarla con una fuerza descomunal.

Estaba confusa, inmóvil por sus fuertes brazos. Extasiada por sus besos.

Entonces Trunks abandono su boca para devorar su cuello. Sintió su lengua deslizarse por su piel, sus labios besándola con desesperación provocándole una cálida agitación bajo su pecho. Deseo poder moverse, abrazarle, tocarle, pero seguía inmóvil, a su merced. Deseo que la besara eternamente, que recorriera su cuerpo con su lengua.

Cerro los ojos presa del placer que sus besos estaban despertando en ella y su nombre escapo de sus labios casi como un gemido.

- Trunks.

Pero pese a que aquella suplica había contenido el deseo de que él siguiera besándola, provoco el efecto contrario en Trunks. Quien simplemente se detuvo en seco.

Durante unos segundos él permaneció con la cabeza aun oculta en su cuello, pero sus brazos perdieron fuerza.

Algo en el interior de Pan supo que si aquello había sido un sueño, aquel había sido su despertar.

Por otra parte, Trunks, ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas de mirarla.

Pero que había echo? La había besado, no, la había devorado y lo peor de todo es que aun podía sentir su deseo luchando en su interior con más fuerza que nunca.

Había probado el sabor de sus labios y estos serían sin duda su perdición. Sí, estaba perdido. Perdido porque no volvería a besarlos, no, lo la haría nunca más. Aquello había sido un error, un grabe error que estaba más que dispuesto a rectificar.

- Lo siento.

Los ojos de Pan se cerraron al escuchar aquello. Lo siento. Una fuerte condena en dos simples palabras.

Aun, con su cabeza apoyada en su cuello y el sabor de sus labios en su boca, sintió como su corazón se estremecía y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

- No volverá a ocurrir, te lo juro.

Con aquellas palabras Trunks se separo de ella y sin más se encendió en una luz dorada para desaparecer en el cielo en cuestión de segundos.

Su energía fue apagándose mientras lo veía marchar y sus pies se apoyaron sobre el suelo justo cuando lo perdió de vista.

Para entonces sus piernas no soportaron su peso y simplemente cayo de rodillas al suelo a la vez que las primeras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

**CONTINUARA...**

Uffff!! Un capitulo corto pero interesante, no lo podrán negar. Pobre Trunks!! Si sigo asi lo volvere loco. Jejejeje!!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, yo, como siempre, encantada de poder compartirlo con ustedes.

Aprovecho tambien para agradecerles sus reviews y que sigan esta historia tan de cerca. De verdad gracias.

Como siempre, esperare sus opiniones con mucha ilusion.

Nos leemos pronto.

JJ.Amy


	7. Luchando contra la razón

**Luchando contra la razón. **

"_Porque su sangre guerrera parecía haber despertado la suya propia y ahora esta corría descontrolada por sus venas, recordándole, que en parte, era un guerrero."_

Se enrosco en las sabanas, deseando ignorar que la luz de un nuevo día entraba por su ventana.

Oculto su rostro en la almohada, rogando porque alguien la despertara y le hiciera descubrir que aquello solo era una pesadilla.

Sus piernas se encogieron, intentado compensar la sensación de soledad que parecía arrasar su cuerpo.

Lo noche anterior aun estaba grabada en sus labios y en sus ojos hinchados. Había rozado el cielo con la punta de los dedos, para después caer en picado al vacío.

Sabía que le había perdido, algo en su interior le decía que él no volvería a aquel campo en el que ambos encontraron una nueva vida. Sus palabras así lo habían anunciado y su corazón estaba simplemente desolado.

- Pan, llegaras tarde a la universidad.- Escucho decir a su madre tras la puerta.

Pero que importancia podía tener ya aquello? Él no estaría aquella noche esperándola. No tendría a nadie a quien contarle las alegrías y las penas de su corazón.

Su corazón estaba roto.

………………

Bajo el agua de la ducha la desolación de Trunks no era mucho mejor que la de Pan, solo que a esta estaba añadida una sensación de culpabilidad que parecía ahogarlo.

No había besado a una chica cualquiera. No. Había besado a la hija de Gohan, a la nieta de Goku y a la sobrina de Goten. Había traicionado a sus amigos, a su familia y ni siquiera llegaba a entender en que momento había perdido la razón.

Pero aquello no era lo peor. No. La sensación de culpa podía soportarse. Pero el vacío que ella había dejado bajo su pecho era simplemente inaguantable.

Tener la certeza de que no volvería a verla en mucho tiempo…parecía simplemente matarlo.

Ella había entrado en su cabeza. En su corazón. Parecía haberse grabado a fuego en su alma.

Aun podía sentir su dulce sabor en su boca, recorriendo sus venas.

Debía olvidarla, debía hacerlo antes de que aquella fuerza que luchaba en su interior se desatase y lo condujera directamente al mismo infierno.

Ella estaba prohibida. No era suya, pese a que su cuerpo y su corazón así lo sintieran.

………………….

- Pan, Pan! Pan despierta!- Exclamo Aoshi.

Pan se sobresalto y la miro extrañada.

- Madre mía, pero que te pasa hoy? Parece que estés en otro mundo.

- Ojala.- Dijo ella recostándose sobre la mesa del bar de la universidad.

- Me trajiste aquí porque querías hablar conmigo. Acaso no lo recuerdas?

- Oh, si.- Dijo ella incorporándose de nuevo.

- De verdad Pan, no tienes buena cara. Te encuentras bien?

- Si, si. No te preocupes.

- Estas segura? Ayer parecías resplandecientes y hoy… todo lo contrario.

- Estoy bien, de verdad y tengo una buena noticia que darte.

- A si?

Pan hizo un sobre esfuerzo para dedicarle una sonrisa a su amiga. Después de una larga noche de llorar y llorar, las cosas sencillas ya no parecían tan complicadas y Aoshi se merecía aquello.

- Bulma me llamo ayer. Al parecer esta interesada en que trabajes allí unas horas después de la universidad. Me dijo que si estabas interesada te pasaras alguna tarde por allí para hablar con ella.

Tras un breve silencio Pan miro a su amiga sorprendida de no recibir respuesta y vio que ella intentaba contener las lágrimas.

- Aoshi…

- Lo dices de verdad?

- Si, al parecer ella y …y Trunks quedaron muy interesados contigo. Bulma dice que puedes serle de gran ayuda.

- No puedo creerlo.- Dijo cuando la primer lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

Pues es cierto. Creo que te lo mereces.

- Gracias.- Dijo Aoshi echándose sobre ella para abrazarla.- No podré agradecerte nunca lo que has hecho por mí.

- Yo… yo no hice nada. Tú lo has hecho todo. Yo solo te presente a una amiga.

- Creo que es el mejor día de toda mi vida.- Dijo tan emocionada que no podía contener las lagrimas. – Simplemente no puedo creérmelo.

- Te lo mereces. Te lo has ganado.- Le dijo ella en parte feliz por ella.- Aunque Bulma me dijo que no podrían pagarte demasiado bien.

- Iría gratis!

- Eso mismo dije yo.

- Me acompañaras Pan? Podríamos ir esta tarde. Que me dices?

- No, no. No puedo ir.- Dijo a la vez que la tristeza volvía a apoderarse de ella.

- Pan, por favor.

- Lo siento de verdad. Tengo cosas que hacer, pero no te preocupes. Ella te espera.

- No puedo creérmelo! Gracias, gracias.- Dijo abrazándola de nuevo.

- Vaya, creo que hacen buena pareja.

Ambas se giraron para mirar a Kaori, quien junto a Parker, les miraba con una sonrisa perversa en la cara.

- No es lo que parece.- Dijo Aoshi separándose de ella.

- Eso ya lo sabe.- Dijo Pan algo molesta.

- Y a que viene tanta felicidad?- Pregunto Parker tomando asiento en su mesa.

- Puedo decírselo?- Le pregunto Aoshi ansiosa.

- Claro.- Le dijo ella.

- Voy a trabajar en la Corporación Capsula!

- Vaya, de verdad?- Pregunto Parker sorprendido.- Eso es increíble! Es lo que tú querías.

- Si.- Dijo emocionada

- Como lo has hecho?

- Pan me llevó allí ayer y me presento a la señora Brief y a Trunks! Ambos son increíbles!

- Quedaron muy impresionados con ella y desean que les ayude por la tarde.- Dijo Pan.

- Increíble, felicidades Aoshi. Estaba seguro de que lo conseguirías.

- Menudo merito tiene trabajar por enchufe.- Dijo Kaori indiferente.

- Eso no es cierto.- Dijo Pan poniéndose en pie de forma amenazante.- Ella lo ha conseguido por sus propios medios.

- Claro y seguro que el que tu seas la novia del jefe no tiene nada que ver, eso si es que realmente es tu novio, dado que desde que estudias aquí él no ha venido ni un solo día a verte.

Pan apretó los puños al escuchar aquello. Realmente sintió verdaderas ganas de golpearla, tal vez por la verdad de sus palabras. Pero no podía, porque si lo hacia el daño seria irreparable.

Entonces unas inmensas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella y no pudo más que echar a correr.

- Pan.- Dijo Aoshi poniéndose en pie.

- Vaya, creo que ha sido demasiado fácil.- Dijo Kaori satisfecha.

- Eres…. .- Dijo Aoshi mirándola con desprecio.- No te mereces ni mis palabras de desprecio Kaori.

Con aquellas palabras Aoshi salio tras ella.

Parker a su vez también se levanto de la mesa.

- En esta ocasión debo ponerme de su lado.

Parker.- Dijo ella sorprendida a la vez que lo veía marcharse.

Aoshi corrió tras ella, pero nada más salir del bar Pan desapareció, como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

…………………….

La noche había caído sobre la cuidad y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Trunks se quedo en casa.

Intento entrenarse en el jardín, buscar un segundo de paz en aquel día, pero no pudo hacerlo, ella estaba siempre en su cabeza y ni siquiera entrenarse, le servia para olvidarla.

- No sales hoy?

Trunks alzo la cabeza sobresaltado para ver a su padre salir de las sombras.

- No.

- Así que lo consiguió, eh? Fue más pronto de lo que yo espere.

Trunks medio sonrío ante aquello.

- Es fuerte.

Vegeta hizo una mueca ante aquella respuesta.

- Y yo no entonareis más?

- No, ella ya lo ha logrado. No me necesita.

Vegeta gruño molesto ante aquello y empezó alejarse de su hijo.

- Al fin y al cabo eres medio humano.

Trunks lo observo extrañado por aquellas últimas palabras, pero enseguida vio a su padre meterse en la casa.

Que habría querido decir su padre con aquello?

Realmente estaba muy extraño últimamente. Al menos con él.

………………………………….

- No puedo creerlo, Bulma es simplemente genial. Pero por mucho que estudie nunca llegare a ser como ella.

- Tiene un don.- Dijo Pan cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

- Debió estudiar mucho.- Dijo Parker que caminaba por el campus con ellas.

- Lo cierto es que no. En realidad tengo entendido tardo muchos años en sacarse la carrera, pero es porque viajaba mucho.

- De verdad Pan?- Le pregunto Aoshi interesada.

- Si, siempre solía hacerlo con mi abuelo.

- Con tu abuelo?

- Así es.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica.- Ellos eran muy buenos amigos. Se conocieron siendo unos niños. Creo que Bulma solo tenía dieciséis años.

- Por eso las dos familias están tan amigas?

- Así es. Bulma siempre quiso mucho a mi abuelo. Creo que lo añora tanto como yo.- Dijo apenada.

- Tu… abuelo…

- Murió.- Anuncio ella.

- Lo siento mucho.- Dijo Aoshi tristemente.

- Yo también Pan.- Le dijo Parker.

- Bueno, todos lo echamos mucho de menos. – Dijo con pena.- Pero no pudo ser de otra forma. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Hablábamos de tu trabajo.

- Oh si! – Dijo Aoshi entusiasmada.- Bulma me invito a la fiesta de Bra y dijo que podía llevar a un acompañante. Si a ti no te molesta, claro.

- Claro que no.- Dijo Pan.- Podrías invitar a Parker. Que me dices Parker, te apetecería venir?

- Por supuesto.- Dijo Parker rápidamente. – Siempre he soñado con entrar en la Corporación Capsula.

- Bien, pues ya tienes acompañante Aoshi. Ahora tengo que irme. No vemos en la fiesta mañana.

- Adiós Pan.- Dijo Aoshi cuando ella se desvío de camino.

Al perderla de vista Aoshi suspiro.

- Esta tan triste. No parece ella.

- Entonces debemos esforzarnos para ayudarla. Mañana nos esforzaremos para que se divierta en la fiesta.

- Si, tienes razón.

……………………………..

Pan miro el oscuro lugar, pero como desde hacia casi nueve días, este estaba vació. Trunks no había vuelto a ir en todos aquellos días. Ella en cambio había ido cada noche con la esperanza de encontrarle. Sobretodo aquella noche.

Al día siguiente era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bra y estaba segura de que se encontrarían en la fiesta.

Que debía hacer cuando le viera? Debía fingir que nada había pasado entre ellos? Fingir que sus entrenamientos habían terminado como le había dicho a sus padres?

Y que debía hacer? Saludarle como si nada? Como si su corazón no estuviera roto?

Por eso había tenido la esperanza de encontrarle allí. Para que en cierta forma aclararan en que situación se encontraban. Pero como cada noche, él no estaba.

Pan alzo una mano para secar la primera lagrima que escapo de sus ojos.

Le había perdido y ni siquiera sabía que era lo que le había pasado. Nada.

...

Trunks caminaba por las oscuras calles de la cuidad con su vista sobre el suelo. A su lado Goten lo miraba entre intrigado y preocupado.

Hacia mucho tiempo que los dos no quedaban para salir de copas y Goten había esperado mejor recibimiento por parte de su amigo del que había tenido y solo hacía falta mirarle para saber que algo le preocupaba.

- Que te pasa Trunks?

- Que?- Le pregunto él alzando la vista para mirarle.

- Te preguntaba que demonios te pasa, amigo. Pareces estar en otra parte.

- He tenido mucho trabajo estas ultimas semanas, eso es todo.

- Mucho trabajo ,eh? Espero que tu agotamiento no sea por culpa de Pan.

- Como?- Le pregunto él sobresaltado por su pregunta.

- Os he sentido entrenar.

- Ah, eso. No, no. Son cosas de la Corporación que me tiene algo liado. Creo que empiezo a necesitar unas vacaciones.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – Le dijo Goten.- Te he llevado a los mejores clubes de la cuidad, la verdad, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos venia preparado para una fiesta como las de antes.

Trunks sonrió ante aquello.

- Entonces, lo siento.

- No importa.- Dijo Goten llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- No vi nada interesante esta noche. Pero sabes, se exactamente como animarte.

- A si?

- Que te parece si mañana llevo a un par de amigas a la fiesta? Te aseguro que ellas si te sacaran cualquier preocupación de la cabeza.

- La fiesta? Que fiesta?

- Por Dios Trunks en que mundo vives últimamente? Mañana es el cumpleaños de Bra y espero por tu propio bien que no te hayas olvidado de comprarle un regalo.

- El cumpleaños de Bra?- Pregunto sorprendido.

- Si, tu madre ha preparado una gran fiesta. Nos reuniremos todos.

Todos. Aquella palabra retumbo en su cabeza e hizo que detuviera el paso. Pan.

Dios mío! Como había podido olvidar aquello?

- Eh Trunks! Parece que hayas visto un fantasma. Realmente olvidaste el cumpleaños de tu hermana? No te envidio amigo. Eso te va a salir caro.

Trunks miro a su amigo con espanto, pero no porque hubiese olvidado comprar el regalo de cumpleaños a su hermana, cosa que también era cierto. Sino porque volvería a verla.

No estaba preparado para volver a verla. Aun no había logrado controlar esa salvaje parte de su ser que ella había despertado. Durante todos aquellos días había mantenido una lucha interna por no cruzar los cielos e ir en su busca. No podía volver a verla. No debía.

**CONTINUARA...**

Pobre Trunks, realmente no me gustaría estar en su piel y lo que le queda al pobrecillo. Jajajaja!!

Bueno, os adelanto que no falta mucho para ese lemon tan esperado. Prometido!!

Y como siempre, gracias por todos sus reviews. Muchas gracias!! Prometo encontrar un ratito para contestarles personalmente.

Así que no duden en enviarme sus opiniones. Ya sean buenas o malas. Me encantan, Ya lo saben.

Nos leemos pronto.

JJ.Amy


	8. La fiesta

**La fiesta**

"_No estaba preparado para volver a verla. Aun no había logrado controlar esa salvaje parte de su ser que ella había despertado. Durante todos aquellos días había mantenido una lucha interna por no cruzar los cielos e ir en su busca. No podía volver a verla. No debía."_

Cuando la entrada principal de la Corporación Cápsula quedo frente a ellos Pan tuvo que dar un largo suspiro para controlar aquella agitación que sentía bajo su pecho.

Estaba nerviosa por volver a verle. Una parte de ella deseaba darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, para no tener que pasar aquel largo y duro día, pero otra parte de ella se moría por volver a verle, en cualquier condición.

Cuando estas se abrieron Bulma, con un elegante vestido lila, quedo frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Al fin llegasteis. No sabéis como me alegro de veros. – Dijo Bulma saludando a sus padres.- Pan, tus amigos ya han llegado, están en el jardín.

- Gracias Bulma.- Le dijo ella encaminándose hacia el jardín.

Pan camino deprisa y ni siquiera quiso prestar atención a las personas que se cruzaron en su camino. Fue directamente junto a Aoshi y Parker que estaban algo alejados de la entrada principal.

Como era de esperar todo el jardín de la Corporación Cápsula había sido suministrado y decorado para la ocasión. Habían grandes mesas de comida por todas partes, robots yendo de una lado a otro con bebidas y comida, en fin, lo acostumbrado en la Corporación Cápsula.

- Hola.- Dijo Pan cuando llego hasta ellos.

- Pan, al fin has llegado. Nos sentíamos algo fuera de lugar.- Le dijo Aoshi preocupada.

- Lo siento, mi padre se entretuvo demasiado. Nunca ve el momento de dejar de trabajar.- Dijo ella.- Habéis saludado a Bra?

- Si, esta allí.- Dijo señalándola.- Con amigas de su universidad.

- Te acompaño Pan, yo no tuve tiempo de saludarla.- Le dijo Parker.

- Claro. En seguida volvemos Aoshi.

- Claro.

Pan se encamino a paso ligero hasta Bra. De momento Trunks no estaba en escena y prefería aprovechar el momento.

- Estas muy bonita hoy Pan.- Le dijo Parker que caminaba a su lado.

Pan lo miro sorprendida por sus palabras. En realidad solo llevaba una falda tejana y una camiseta cualquiera. Nada que mereciera ser halagado.

- Gracias, Parker.- Le dijo ella.

- Gracias a ti por invitarme.

Pan lo miro extrañada.

- En realidad fue Aoshi quien te invito, yo solo...

- Claro, claro. – Le dijo él.- Se que tienes novio y eso...

- Esto...- Dijo Pan deteniendo el paso.- En realidad eso no es cierto. Bra solo lo dijo para molestar a Kaori... y bueno...

- Entonces no tienes novio?

- No, claro que no.

- Mejor.- Le dijo él sonriéndole.

Los ojos de Pan se abrieron desorbitados al escuchar aquello. Era posible que Parker hubiese mal interpretado su invitación? Ella solo lo había echo porque estaba segura de que Aoshi no se habría atrevido a invitarle.

- Esto... Parker...

- Eh Pan!- Se escucho decir a Bra.

Pan se giro para mirar a su amiga quien en aquellos momentos se acercaba a ellos.

- Al fin has llegado.- Le dijo feliz.- Hola Parker.

- Hola Bra. Feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias.- Dijo ella sonriéndole, para después mirarla a ella con algo de malicia en los ojos.

Pan le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, negando cualquier maldad que ella hubiese podido imaginar.

- Venid conmigo. Os presentare a mis amigas.

Pan estuvo largo rato junto a Parker hablando con las amigas de Bra, aunque en realidad su atención estaba siempre en los invitados que entraban y salían, dado que Trunks aun no había aparecido.

Era posible que Trunks no fuese a la fiesta por no verla?

- Eh Pan!

- Marron!- Exclamo ella al verla.

- Hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.- Dijo besándola.

- Han venido tus padres?- Le pregunto ella emocionada.

- Claro, andan por ahí. – Marron miro entonces a Parker.

- Oh, perdonar, Marron, él es Parker, una amigo de la universidad.

- Encantada.- Dijo ella estrechando su mano.

- Igualmente.

...

Trunks miro a su amigo Goten con desanimo. Hasta el momento había conseguido permanecer por la casa saludando a los invitados que habían ido llegando, alejado de Pan, la cual había llegado hacia al menos una hora.

No la había visto llegar, pero la había sentido. Cosa que resultaba extraño dado que ella no había desplegado ningún tipo de energía que él hubiese podido notar. Pero aun así sabía que estaba allí.

Lo sabía porque su olor parecía estar por todas partes, metiendose en su cabeza.

Pero por si aquello no hubiese sido suficiente Goten se había presentado a la fiesta con dos amigas.

- Goten.- Le dijo él en un susurro.- Porque las has traído?

- Te lo dije ayer, recuerdas? Para animarte.

- No necesito que me anime una de tus amigas.- Le susurro él.

- Hime es guapa. Dale una oportunidad. Te aseguro que sabrá animarte. – Le dijo Goten divertido.

- No puede ser.- Dijo él derrotado.

Realmente nada de todo aquello podía acabar bien.

- Trunks, Goten!- Saludo Marron al verles.

- Vaya Marron, no sabíamos si ibas a venir.- Le dijo Goten con una sonrisa.

- Nos reunimos tan poco que no quise perder la oportunidad. – Con aquellas palabras Marron miro a las dos chicas que estaban algo alejadas de ellos dos.- Amigas vuestras?

- Si.- Dijo Goten satisfecho.

- Vaya, regalaban a los novios en alguna parte y me lo he perdido?- Les pregunto con ironía.

- Porque dices eso?- Le pregunto Goten.

- Pan también vino con un chico.- Dijo divertida.- Y es muy guapo. Quien lo hubiese dicho de la tímida Pan? Bueno, nos vemos por aquí.

Goten siguió con la mirada a Marron y después miro a su descolocado amigo.

- Desde cuando tiene Pan novio?- Le pregunto algo molesto.

Pero Goten no obtuvo respuesta. Simplemente vio a Trunks marcharse.

Goten suspiro cansado. No entendía que le ocurría a su amigo. Por lo general una fiesta con todos ellos y la compañía de dos guapas mujeres hubiese sido más que suficiente para animarle. Pero este ni siquiera había mirado a las chicas y parecía esconderse de la fiesta.

Pero ahora tenía otra cosa en la cabeza. Pan con novio? Sin duda habría que ir a conocerle.

Durante mucho rato Pan estuvo hablando con todo el mundo. La sensación de ver a todos sus amigos a su alrededor era abrumador y en parte se sentía feliz de estar allí con ellos. Pero por otra parte aun parecía entristecerla más, porque con todos sus amigos a su alrededor, las dos únicas personas que le faltaban, eran la su vez, las más importantes para ella.

Estaba segura de que si Goku hubiese estado allí sería el centro de atención de todos ellos. Porque en cierta forma, él había sido la unión de todos ellos.

Y también faltaba Trunks. Pero donde estaba?

- Vaya, vaya, Pan. No saludas a tu tío?

Pan se giro para mirar a Goten y con una sonrisa en los labios se abrazo a él.

- Se puede saber donde te metes últimamente?- Le pregunto ella aun abrazada a él.

- He estado algo ocupado, eso es todo.

- Ocupado, eh?- Le dijo ella con ironía, separándose de él y cruzándose de brazos.

- No vas a presentarme a tus amigos?

- Oh! Goten, ellos son Aoshi y Parker, son amigos de la universidad. Chicos, os presento a Goten, el hermano de mi padre.

- Un placer.- Dijo él estrechando sus manos.

- Lo cierto es que se os parecéis mucho.- Dijo Parker.

- De verdad?- Pregunto Goten divertido.- Tal vez físicamente si, pero nada más.

- Es cierto.- Dijo Pan.

- Ella es muy buena comparada conmigo.- Dijo Goten mirando a Parker.- Por lo general yo suelo ser muy posesivo con lo que es mío. Ya sabes, me encargo de cuidar de mi familia.

- Goten.- Exclamo Pan ante la clara nota de amenaza de las palabras de su tío.

- Es comprensible.- Contesto Parker eludiendo su amenaza.

- Desde cuando sales con mi sobrina?

- Como?- Pregunto Parker sorprendido.

- Goten, ven conmigo.- Dijo Pan aferrándolo con fuerza del brazos.- Disculparnos.

Con gran enfado Pan se alejo de sus amigos prácticamente arrastrando a Goten con ella.

- Que se supone que estas haciendo?- Le dijo ella enfadada.

- Solo quería conocer a tu novio.

- Parker no es mi novio! De donde has sacado esa idea? Además, aunque así fuese no tienes derecho a amenazarle de esa manera.

- Solo estaba de broma.- Dijo Goten llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- No te enfades conmigo.

- No te acerques a él Goten, te lo advierto.

- Esta bien, pequeña, como quieras.

Pan suspiro enfadada y volvió junto a sus amigos, aunque entonces solo Aoshi estaba allí.

- Y Parker?

- Creo que fue al baño.

- Dios mío.- Dijo ella derrotada. – Este esta resultando ser un día bastante extraño.

...

Trunks estaba sentando en la mesa de cocina luchando contra si mismo. Empezaba a estar cansado de aquella lucha interna. Deseaba tanto verla. Deseaba tanto volver a besarla...

Sentía que su lucha por olvidarla no estuviera sirviendo de nada. En realidad empezaba a creer que era peor estar separado de ella, ya que no solo debía luchar contra el deseo que sentía por ella, sino que también debía luchar contra sus ganas de salir a su encuentro.

Empezaba a estar enfadado, frustrado. Había intentado separase de ella, hacer lo correcto y el destino volvía a ponerla en su camino.

Además, a eso debía añadirle el súbito enfado que había provocado las palabras de Marron. Realmente habría venido Pan acompañada por un chico?

Y porque no? Ella era guapa, inteligente, fuerte, simpática... era todo lo que un hombre podía desear. Seguramente sería un chico de su edad. Uno que no la inmovilizara y la besara como un poseso pervertido. O más le valía que así fuese...

Pero por muchas ventajas que le viera, eso no disminuía su enfado. Algo en su interior sentía que Pan era suya y por lo tanto, algo prohibido para el resto de los hombres. Solo pensar que aquel tipo pudiera atreverse a besarla, a tocarla... hacia que sintiera ganas de matarle.

Otro motivo por el que debía mantenerse lejos, lejos de ella y de su acompañante.

Pero justo tenía aquel pensamiento cuando un muchacho de cabello negro irrumpió en la cocina y solo necesito unos segundos para sentir que la olor de Pan estaba muy bien grabada en él.

- Lo siento, estaba buscando el baño.

No pudo evitarlo, sonrió y sus ojos se entrecerraron maliciosamente.

**CONTINUARA...**

Aaaaah!! Pobre Parker!! Que alguien lo saque de ahí!! Jajajajaja!!

Que mala soy, pero lo cierto es que no puedo evitarlo.

Espero que les haya gustado ese capitulo. Aunque estoy más que segura de que el siguiente les gustara muchiiiiiisimo más. Jeje!

Aprovecho la ocasión para saludar a mis lectores: **Schala S, Shadir, X-Melly, CaritoAC, Loregar, Zuhy, Chabel, Jany, Iyka-chan, loresan88, RBriefs, Hannia, miaka y Sabrinadragonlady. **Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Y por seguir este fic tan fielmente. Os lo agradezco muchísimo y como siempre les invito a seguir dejándome sus opiniones.

Con respecto a mi otro fic de Trunks, no terminado, les aseguro que lo tengo muy presente y tengo intención de terminarlo pero, como ya he comentado con algunos de vosotros, me case en Septiembre, y los preparativos de la boda me obligaron a dejarlo por un tiempo. Al regresar me apeteció escribir sobre esta pareja y bueno... así lo hice. La inspiración es la inspiración. Pero les aseguro de que tengo intención de terminarlo. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

Y ahora si, me despido. Esperare impaciente sus reviews.

Nos leemos pronto.

JJ.Amy


	9. Inevitable

**Inevitable**

"_Algo en su interior sentía que Pan era suya y por lo tanto, algo prohibido para el resto de los hombres. Solo pensar que aquel tipo pudiera atreverse a besarla, a tocarla... hacia que sintiera ganas de matarle." _

Pero justo tenía aquel pensamiento cuando un muchacho de cabello negro irrumpió en la cocina y solo necesito unos segundos para sentir que la olor de Pan estaba muy bien grabada en él.

- Lo siento, estaba buscando el baño.

No pudo evitarlo, sonrió y sus ojos se entrecerraron maliciosamente.

Se levanto de la mesa y se acerco al muchacho con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y con cara de pocos amigos. Al hacerlo pudo sentir con más intensidad el aroma de Pan en él, cosa que lo enfureció aun más.

- Eres el amigo de Pan, no es cierto?- Le pregunto.

- Si, así es. Soy Parker.- Dijo alzando la mano para ser estrechada.

Trunks miro la mano, pero ni se inmuto para estrecharla, volviendo a mirarle.

Parker se incomodo bastante ante aquello.

- Te invito mi hermana o te invito Pan?

- Su hermana...? Oh! Es usted Trunks, no es eso? Me invito Pan. Espero no ser una molestia.

- Los amigos de Pan son bien recibidos en esta casa. Porque sois amigos verdad?

- Si, vamos juntos a la universidad.

- Ya veo.- Dijo acercándose más a él de forma amenazante.

- Park...- La voz de Pan, que justo entro en la cocina, hizo que ambos la miraran.

Pan había ido en busca de Parker dado que tardaba mucho en regresar y perderse por aquella casa era demasiado fácil para los que no estaban habituados a ella. Había visto la luz de la cocina encendida y había decidido ir a ver si era Parker.

Lo que jamás hubiese imaginado es que encontraría a Parker y a Trunks.

Ambos la habían mirado, pero había sido la penetrante mirada de Trunks la que la había paralizado. Él parecía enfadado, pero enseguida aparto la mirada y se aparto de Parker. A su vez miro a Parker, quien simplemente parecía algo confundido con todo aquello.

- Ocurre algo?- Pregunto ella.

- En absoluto.- Contesto Trunks.- Apenas saludaba a tu amigo.

Pan miro a Trunks algo extrañada por su tono de voz claramente hosco y después volvió a mirar a Parker en busca de alguna respuesta.

- Yo solo estaba buscando el baño.- Le dijo él.

- Claro.- Dijo ella.- Te acomp...

- La siguiente puerta a la derecha.- La interrumpió Trunks.- No hay perdida.

- Claro, gracias.- Le dijo Parker. -Nos vemos en la fiesta Pan.

- Claro.- Le dijo ella a la vez que lo veía salir de la cocina. .

Una vez solos Pan volvió a mirar a Trunks, que nuevamente tenía una fría mirada en los ojos.

No había sabido nada de él en nueve día y cuando volvía a verle estaba acorralando a su amigo en la cocina y parecía enfadado con ella. Que estaba pasando? Aquello no era digno de Trunks. Más bien se parecía más al comportamiento de Vegeta que al de su hijo.

A su vez Trunks aprovecho la ocasión para examinarla. Después de nueve días su visión era algo casi maravilloso.

Vestía con una sencilla falda corta tejana y una camiseta. Sería consciente de lo bonitas que eran sus piernas?

Aquel pensamiento lo enfado, dado que solo había tardado unos segundos en tener un pensamiento carnal sobre ella y se dio media vuelta para evitar mirarla. Estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo y de su mente. Ni siquiera sabía que hubiese echo con aquel pobre chico si ella no les hubiese interrumpido.

Su obsesión empezaba a ser demasiado grande. Demasiado peligrosa. Pero es que aun era peor cuando no estaba con ella.

- Trunks...- Le dijo ella insegura.

- Porque no vuelves a la fiesta Pan? Tu amigo te estará esperando.

Pan apretó los puños con enfado ante aquella respuesta.

Nueve días y le decía aquello?

- Podría decirte lo mismo.- Le dijo con enfado.

Trunks se giro para mirarla con enfado y sin más se encamino para salir de la cocina.

...

Cuando Pan salió de nuevo al jardín vio a Trunks hablando placidamente con Goten y las dos mujeres con las que había venido acompañado.

Aquella imagen no hizo más que enfadarla más de lo que ya lo estaba y con firmeza se encamino hasta Aoshi y Parker.

- Todo bien?- Le pregunto Parker cuando llego hasta ellos.

- Si. Esto Parker...

- No importa.- Le dijo él como si ya supiera lo que iba a decirle.

- Lo siento.

- Que me he perdido?- Pregunto Aoshi.

- Nada importante. – Le dijo Parker con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Se esta haciendo algo tarde.- Dijo Aoshi.- Creo que debería marcharme ya.

- Te acompaño. – Dijo Parker.- No es prudente que vayas sola a estas horas.- Parker miro a Pan nuevamente.- Te despedirás de Bra de nuestra parte?

- Si, claro.

- Nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós.

- Adiós Pan. – Le dijo Aoshi.

Pan sonrió y se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaban.

No le extrañaría que después de aquello Parker pensara que estaban todos locos.

...

Bra se dejo caer sobre la cama dando un largo suspiro.

- Me lo he pasado bien y tu?- Le pregunto.

Pan, que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, la miro con una sonrisa en los labios. No era el momento de explicarle a su amiga que aquel día había sido simplemente una pesadilla. En realidad no estaba segura de que llegara el momento adecuado para contárselo.

Todos se habían marchado ya y en la Corporación Cápsula solo quedaban Vegeta, Bulma y ellas dos. Dado que hacia un rato que había sentido a Trunks marcharse.

- Hace días que no entrenas con mi hermano. Ha pasado algo? – Le pregunto Bra entonces.

- No. Es solo que... lo conseguí y bueno ya no había motivo para seguir entrenando.- Le mintió.

- De verdad lo conseguiste?- Le pregunto Bra incorporándose realmente sorprendida.

- Así es. Aunque solo por poco tiempo. Debo practicar un poco más y aumentar mi velocidad.

- Y porque no le pides a Trunks que siga entonándote?

- Bueno... – Dijo Pan algo incomoda.- Él siempre esta muy ocupado y... creo que no es justo que siga ocupando el poco tiempo que tiene libre.

- No creo que fueras una molestia para él.- Dijo ella divertida.- En realidad creo que le gustaba entrenarse contigo.

- Porque dices eso?

- Porque él parecía sonreír más, hasta hace una semana. Pensé que habíais discutido por algo y no quise preguntarle. Realmente ha estado de muy mal humor últimamente.

Las palabras de Bra la entristecieron.

- Tal vez este preocupado por algo de la compañía.- Le dijo Bra entonces.

- Es posible.- Le dijo ella. – Se ha hecho algo tarde Bra, tengo que irme.

- Claro.

...

De camino a casa Pan no pudo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Trunks y las palabras de Bra. Realmente Trunks parecía muy enfadado.

Realmente sería ella la causa de su enfado? Había echo algo que hubiese podido molestarle? O simplemente estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haberla besado? Tan malo era besarla?

Había echo la mitad del camino cuando su cuerpo se detuvo en seco en el aire. Había sentido una fuerte energía desatarse no muy lejos de allí. Aun podía sentirla. Trunks. Él estaba entrenándose.

Durante unos momentos dudo si ir a su encuentro o no. Temía ir y ser rechazada. Pero una parte de ella se moría por ir y no para saber que era lo que realmente estaba pasando, sino para enfrentarse a él.

Deseaba volver a sentirse viva, sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas descontrolada y solo lo conseguía cuando estaba con él.

No lo pensó más. Simplemente fue a su encuentro.

Le encontró en un gran descampado lleno de rocas, bastante similar al que ellos solían utilizar para entrenarse, pero este estaba algo más al sur.

Trunks estaba de pie sobre el suelo, resplandeciendo en una luz dorada. A su alrededor, todo estaba arrasado, aunque aquello era algo normal cuando se concentraba tanta energía como había echo Trunks.

Ahora, con los cabellos dorados, Trunks parecía pensativo.

Pan sabía que él ya habría notado su presencia, aunque este ni siquiera la había mirado. De todas formas Pan concentro toda su energía preparándose para el combate que estaba más que dispuesta a provocar.

En cuestión de segundos, sus cabellos se volvieron rubios y sus ojos azules.

No espero a que él la mirara, ni que se preparara para el combate, simplemente se abalanzo sobre él para intentar golpearlo.

Uso toda su fuerza y su velocidad, desfogando en cierta forma el dolor de aquellos últimos días, pero cuando llego hasta él, Trunks detuvo su golpe simplemente alzando un brazo.

Entonces la miro. Su expresión era seria, fría. Pero sus ojos chispearon ante la promesa de la batalla.

Con un rápido gesto Trunks aferró el brazo con el que ella había intentado golpearle y la lanzo contra una roca no muy lejana.

Pan logro detenerse justa antes de impactar sobre esta, pero cuando alzo nuevamente la vista, vio a Trunks abalanzándose sobre ella.

El impacto contra la roca fue doloroso, pero el echo de estar nuevamente enfrentándose a él agitaba su corazón de una forma inexplicable.

Se sentía viva nuevamente, en llamas. Era como si hubiese estado esperando aquello toda una vida.

Salió de entre el montón de piedras con una sonrisa perfilada en los labios y con ganas de más.

Se abalanzo nuevamente sobre Trunks a la vez que sentía algo dominándola por dominándola por dentro.

Le golpeo, una y otra vez. Algunos de sus golpes fueron detenidos y otros impactaron sobre el cuerpo de Trunks.

Quería más, sentía una necesidad infinita de seguir con aquello. De seguir golpeándole, mientras una extraña fuerza se apoderaba de ella.

Pero él era demasiado fuerte para ella y cada vez que le atracaba era incapaz de hacer nada por detener el golpe.

Intento golpearle nuevamente, pero su puño fue detenido con facilidad y seguidamente fue inmovilizando tras su espalda. Ante aquello Pan intento darle una patada para lograr liberarse de él, pero lo único que logro fue que Trunks lograra apresarla del muslo con un rápido movimiento.

Ambos se encararon entonces. Se miraron con furia, desatando el fuerte poder que los dominaba.

Los ojos azules de Trunks parecían atravesarle el alma y entonces supo que él sentía exactamente lo mismo que ella. Ambos deseaban lo mismo.

Con un rápido gesto Pan acorto la distancia que les separaba y lo beso con la misma furia con la que él la había besado días atrás, a la vez que el brazo que tenía libre se aferraba a su cuello.

Al hacerlo sintió que Trunks aumentaba la fuerza con la que la aferraba el brazo y la pierna, aparentándola contra más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Pan saboreo sus labios, su lengua, deleitándose con volver a sentir la calidez de su boca sobre la suya.

Pero entonces Trunks uso la pierna que tenía aferrada para lanzarla nuevamente contra otra roca.

Aquello había sido tan inesperado que Pan no pudo hacer nada por detener su impacto.

Gimió de dolor, pero cuando alzo la vista Trunks estaba nuevamente sobre ella. Solo que esta vez no volvió a golpearla, sino que volvió a besarla.

Aquello no hizo más que aumentar su excitación. La mezcla dulce y amarga de sus besos y sus golpes parecía simplemente encantarla y no hacía más que despertar con más fuerza su deseo.

Impaciente, Pan aferró la camiseta de Trunks y la rasgo rápidamente para posar sus manos sobre su piel. Al hacerlo, sintió a Trunks gruñir dentro de su boca de una forma placentera que aun hizo que se excitara más.

Acaricio su pecho, sus brazos, recorriendo cada músculo de su fornido cuerpo con desesperación a la misma vez que la energía dorada se desvanecía de su cuerpo.

Trunks la imito, dejando que su transformación desapareciera, a la vez que su boca abandonaba la suya para empezar a besar su cuello a la vez que sus manos se colaban bajo su camiseta para acariciar la piel desnuda de su cintura.

Pan inclino la cabeza hacia detrás a la vez que un leve gemido escapaba de su boca y es que sus manos se sintieron como puro fuego abrasando su piel.

Pero entonces lo empujo con fuerza, separarándolo de ella, para seguidamente lanzarse sobre él para golpearle.

Una y otro a vez Trunks detuvo sus golpes, hasta que consiguió apresar unos de sus puños.

Entonces Trunks le retorció el brazo obligándola a darse la vuelta e inmovilizándola nuevamente entre sus brazos.

En aquella nueva postura, Trunks empezó nuevamente a besar su cuello a la vez que la mano que le quedaba libre se colaba nuevamente bajo su camiseta, para aventurarse esta vez hasta sus pechos.

Pan sintió la mano de Trunks librarse de su sujetador, para segundos después aferrarse sobre unos de sus pechos con posesión.

El contacto fue tan delicioso y placentero que simplemente su energía pareció disiparse por completo, rindiéndose a él.

Al sentirlo Trunks empezó a descender, perdiendo altura rápidamente.

Al llegar al suelo, Trunks le dio nuevamente la vuelta, encarándose nuevamente a ella. La aferró de los muslos y la alzo en sus brazos para seguidamente recostarse sobre ella en el suelo.

Allí fue rápidamente despojada de su camiseta y la boca de Trunks empezó a recorrer su cuerpo.

Sus labios y sus manos se movían impacientes por su suave piel.

Trunks era consciente de que había perdido la razón en el instante en que ella lo había besado.

Había intentado evitar aquello, pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Era incapaz de detenerse. Estaba enloquecido. La deseaba de una forma salvaje y primitiva.

Todos sus instintos estaban centrados en ella, en su sabor, en su tacto. Deseaba besar cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Hacerlo suyo.

Con aquellos pensamientos una de sus manos tiro ligeramente de su sujetador, rasgándolo y apartándolo de su camino.

Su boca, se lleno con uno de sus pechos para succionarlo suavemente.

Ante aquello sintió a Pan moverse bajo su cuerpo, excitada ante sus caricias.

Debía hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener sus ansias de devorarla, de colarse entre sus piernas y hacerla suya. Quería alargar aquel momento hasta el infinito, hacerlo perfecto.

Acaricio sus piernas, desde las rodillas hasta los muslos, para después perderse bajo su falda. Apretó sus firmes glúteos, los acaricio y seguidamente su mano se coló entre sus piernas.

Pan no pudo contener el gemido que escapo de sus labios al sentir los dedos de Trunks colándose bajo su ropa interior. Sus caricias empezaban a provocarle una sensación de ansiedad que no lograba entender. Deseaba más, más y más. Nada era suficiente. Deseaba seguir acariciándolo, besándolo. A la vez que un cálido placer se extendía por su cuerpo.

Entonces sintió uno de los dedos de Trunks colarse dentro de ella. Gimió nuevamente, pero entonces la boca de Trunks volvió a llenar la suya.

Lo beso desesperada, mientras sentía a Trunks moverse dentro de ella de una forma maravillosa.

Sus manos se impacientaron, descendiendo por su espalda para llegar a sus pantalones. Impaciente, no tardo demasiado en lanzarlos a un lado.

Trunks abandono nuevamente su boca para besar su cuerpo. Descendió desde sus pechos, hasta su estomago, lentamente, sin prisa. A la vez que sus manos empezaban a desabrochar su falda.

En segundos su lengua acaricio el borde de su ropa interior y esta fue descendiendo lentamente por sus piernas, seguidas por su lengua.

Pan pudo sentir su lengua acariciando sus piernas, primero descendiendo y después ascendiendo hasta colarse entre ellas.

Todo su cuerpo se arqueo ante las cálidas caricias que prosiguieron. Oleadas de placer empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que parecían volverla loca.

Trunks no estaba menos excitado que ella. Podía sentir su miembro duro y palpitante deseoso de entrar en aquel cálido y húmedo lugar que ahora besaba.

Sus gemidos se colaban en su cabeza volviéndolo completamente loco. Su cuerpo se arqueaba reclamando el suyo. Ella estaba lista para recibirle. Deseosa y húmeda.

No pudo soportarlo más, se coloco entre sus piernas a la vez que volvía a devorar su boca. Coloco sus piernas una a cada lada de su cintura, preparándola para recibirle, mientras hacía un sobre esfuerzo por no entrar en ella de una sola envestida.

Podía sentir su miembro acariciando las puertas del mismo cielo a la vez que seguían besándose y acariciándose con furia.

Con lentos movimientos reprimidos, Trunks empezó a entrar dentro de ella lentamente. Haciéndose sitio en su apretado y pequeño cuerpo. Podía sentir su calidez envolviéndolo poco a poco hasta que su paso fue brevemente interrumpido.

Con una sola envestida termino de entrar dentro de ella, rompiendo la barrera de su virginidad. Sintió las uñas de Pan clavándose en su espalda a la vez que daba un leve gemido.

Pero Pan no había gemido de dolor, sino de placer. De repente Trunks había entrado en ella llenándola de una forma completa. Como si ambos hubiesen estado hechos el uno para el otro.

La sensación que la invadió fue de una plenitud absoluta. Durante unos instantes, en los que Trunks permaneció inmóvil dentro de ella, mientras la besaba dulcemente, todo pareció ser perfecto. Pero su cuerpo empezó a reclamar más.

- No te detengas.- Le rogó entre besos.

La petición fue rápidamente atendida por Trunks, que había permanecido quieto dentro de ella dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al de él.

Empezó a moverse con lentas embestidas que fueron poco a poco adquiriendo fuerza.

El deseo que tanto había contenido fue entonces liberado completamente y comprendió que era aquello lo que tanto había necesitado. Hacerla suya.

Sus besos y sus caricias no hicieron más que aumentar a la vez que el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Pan empezó a sentir como todo su placer empezaba a acumularse en un solo punto de su cuerpo. Pensó que moriría de placer en sus brazos y sin más, su placer exploto recorriendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo y provocando que dejara de besar a Trunks para gemir su nombre.

Trunks pudo sentir su placer palpitando dentro de ella y su nombre fue un detonador que no pudo detener, haciendo que él mismo explotara de placer dentro de ella.

En segundos su cuerpo se desplomo sobre el de ella, aun extasiado por lo ocurrido.

Había yacido con más mujeres a lo largo de su vida, pero nada podía compararse al placer que había sentido al tomarla a ella. Por primera vez sentía que su parte humana y su parte guerrera, habían sido satisfechas de un modo completo.

Con aquellos pensamientos y lejos de haber terminado, Trunks beso lenta y suavemente su cuello.

Pan lo rodeo con los brazos y enredo sus dedos en su cabello a la vez que intentaba normalizar su respiración.

Aun podía sentir a Trunks dentro de ella y sus labios besándola.

Aquella había sido sin duda la mejor experiencia de toda su vida. No había nada que pudiera ni siquiera compararse a lo que él la había echo sentir. Y sabía que aun no había terminado.

La lengua de Trunks acaricio todo su cuello, desde el hombro hasta su oreja. Sintió que la mordía levemente, provocándole un divertido cosquilleo en el estomago y antes de empezar nuevamente a moverse dentro de ella, le susurro al oído algo que simplemente la hizo enloquecer.

- Ahora eres mía. Solo mía.

**CONTINUARA...**

Ufffff! Pero que calor que hace aquí!! Si a mi me dice algo así me da un infarto y me muero.

Vale, vale, concentrémonos... hasta aquí llego el capitulo y ya tienen el lemon prometido. Aunque no acabara aquí, claro... De todos modos espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Pero... que pasará ahora?

Bueno, como siempre les agradezco mucho sus reviews, es que sencillamente me apasiona leerlos. Así que no duden en dejarme sus opiniones. Yo les estaré muy agradecida, como siempre.

Y aquí les dejo por hoy.

Nos leemos pronto.

JJ.Amy


	10. Es solo deseo

**Es solo deseo**

"_Ahora eres mía. Solo mía."_

Sus ojos parpadearon perezosos a despertar. Su garganta emitió un leve gemido ante la luz que anunciaba un nuevo día.

Sintió que él estaba aun junto a ella, abrazándola posesivamente por la espalda.

Durante unos segundos todo fue algo confuso en su mente, hasta que una resplandeciente sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Ella y Trunks habían pasado la noche amándose como si el mundo se fuese a terminar aquella misma noche. Hasta que al final el cansancio les había vencido.

Ahora, su cuerpo dolorido por los golpes, se movió inquieto sobre el duro suelo.

Cerro nuevamente los ojos y se acurruco nuevamente entre sus brazos, los cuales la apretaron con más fuerza. Pero entonces sus ojos se volvieron a abrir de par en par.

Ya era de día y por la posición del sol la mañana estaba algo avanzada.

- Maldita sea!- Maldijo a la vez que se estiro para alcanzar un trozo de ropa que por suerte resulto ser su camiseta.

Se puso en pie de un salto y miro a Trunks que seguía placidamente dormido.

- Trunks. Nos hemos dormido!- Le dijo ella a la vez que se ponía la camiseta.- Mi ropa, donde esta mi ropa?

Las palabras de Pan parecían haber entrado en su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente a la vez que se incorporaba.

Miro a Pan, que corría de un lado a otro buscando su ropa y después miro la posición del sol.

- Mierda! La reunión.

Ambos se vistieron a toda prisa.

- Mi padre va a matarme.- Dijo ella mientras se ponía las botas.

Al terminar, Pan miro Trunks que en aquellos momentos acababa se abrocharse los pantalones.

Al sentirla Trunks alzo la vista para mirarla.

Mirarla aquella mañana le hacía sentirse diferente. Tal vez porque ahora ella era realmente suya.

Le sonrió y ella simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa ante de salir volando.

...

Aquella mañana nada había conseguido borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Ni las pesadas horas de aburridas clases, ni la pequeña regañina que le había echado su padre por llegar tan tarde, que había sido rápidamente disculpada explicándole que había estado entrenando con Trunks y se había entretenido más de la cuenta. Al fin y al cabo no podía negar que había estado con él ya que su padre habría sentido sus energías durante la noche. Tal vez por aquel motivo su padre no la había regañado duramente. Porque él también había pasado noches enteras entrenándose en su juventud, perdiendo la noción de todo lo demás. Aunque en realidad ella y Trunks no habían estado entrenándose o al menos no de la forma tradicional.

Incluso en aquellos momentos, mientras comía con Aoshi en el mismo banco de siempre, no era capaz de abandonar la sonrisa.

Si era cierto que no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Trunks, ni de saber lo que aquello había significado para él. Pero realmente aquello tampoco parecía importarle aquella mañana. Estaba feliz, radiante! Por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía completa y satisfecha.

Ni siquiera las heridas causadas por los golpes de la noche anterior parecían dolerle. Era una sensación que no podía explicar. Era una felicidad absoluta.

- Pan, que te ha pasado en el... labio y en ... la pierna?

Pan se miro la pierna. Al estar tan feliz no se había dado cuenta de que al llevar unos pantalones negros muy cortos había dejado a la vista un gran maratón en el muslo. Si te fijabas bien incluso podías ver claramente las marcas de los dedos.

Además tenía un leve corte en el labio que Trunks le había echo al morderla excitado.

Con solo recordar aquello sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en el estomago.

- No es nada, me he caído. – Le dijo indiferente.

- Debiste haberte echo mucho daño. – Le dijo ella.

- No, en realidad parece más de lo que es. – Le contesto sonriente.

- Pareces feliz esta mañana.- Le dijo Aoshi sonriendo.

- Hoy el mundo es maravilloso.- Le dijo ella feliz.

Aoshi sonrió más divertidamente al escucharla.

- Y que lo hace mejor que ayer?

- Ayer también fue un día maravilloso.

- Vaya, quien lo diría? Al terminar la fiesta parecías cansada.

- Bueno he estado algo melancólica estos últimos días. Pero ahora me siento resplandeciente.

- Me alegro. Empezaba a estar preocupada por ti.

- Pues no debes estarlo. En realidad estoy mejor que nunca.

- Si.- Dijo ella.- Se te nota. Pareces diferente.

- Si, es posible que lo sea.- Le contesto feliz.- Dime, os lo pasasteis bien en la fiesta?

- Oh! Si, fue maravilloso! – Exclamo ella.- Todos tus amigos son... realmente extraordinarios.

Pan sonrió algo nerviosa, por unos segundos había pensado que ella diría "realmente extraños".

- Me alegro. Y dime, paso algo con Parker? Te acompaño a casa no?- Le dijo con voz maliciosa.

- Oh.- Aoshi se sonrojo notablemente.- No, no paso nada.

- Deberías aventurarte y decirle lo que sientes.

- No, no puedo hacer eso. Júrame que no le dirás nada.- Le dijo suplicante.

- Tranquila, creo que eso es algo que debes hacer tu.

Aoshi sonrió aliviada.

- Si estas de tan buen humor podrías venir hoy conmigo a la Corporación Cápsula. Así me sentiré un poco menos nerviosa.

- No debes estar nerviosa. Trabajas allí desde hace una semana.

- Lo se pero... vendrás?

Pan la miro sonriente.

- Si, porque no?

...

- Hola Bulma!- Saludo ella felizmente al entrar en el laboratorio.

- Vaya, Pan, no te esperaba hoy por aquí.- Le dijo Bulma que dejo de mirar el motor de lo que parecía una nave nueva.

- Me apeteció venir, quería ver a Aoshi trabajando. Espero que no te moleste.

- Claro que no, esta es tu casa ya lo sabes. Además creo que puedes serme de gran ayuda. Hay una tuerca del motor que se me resiste. Lo he probado con todo. Iba a llamar a Vegeta, pero bueno... ya sabes... siempre acaba rompiéndolo todo.

- Claro.- Dijo ella sonriente.

Pan se tumbo en el suelo y se metió bajo el motor con cuidado.

- Ten cuidado no te ensucies. Algunas piezas tienen algo de grasa.

- Nadie lo diría.- Le dijo ella divertida dado que aquella tarde Bulma llevaba toda la ropa manchada de grasa.

Bulma se cruzo de brazos y sonrió algo sorprendida.

- Pareces de muy buen humor esta tarde.

- Y lo estoy. – Le contesto ella.- Bulma aquí hay como mil tuercas.

- Esta a la derecha, junto al carburador. Si te fijas lleva una arandela roja alrededor.

Pan busco según las instrucciones de Bulma y no le costo demasiado encontrarla.

- Ya la veo.

- Ten cuidado.- Le dijo ella.

- Si, tranquila.- Le dijo ella al la vez que colocaba la llave en posición.

Pan intento hacerlo de forma lenta, para no romper nada, pero no pudo ni siquiera moverla, así que tuvo que hacer algo de fuerza. Al hacerlo la tuerca giro pero acompañada por el tuvo al que estaba enroscada, el cual se partió inevitablemente. Vio el carburador moverse y lo sujeto todo con las manos antes de que todo se cayera al suelo.

- Ups!

- Ups? Que quiere decir ups?- Le dijo Bulma inclinándose levemente sobre ella. – No me gusta cuando decís ups.

- Creo que puedo arreglarlo.- Le dijo ella.

- Vaya! Así que hay algo que arreglar. – Dijo ella desesperada.- Podrás hacerlo?

- Si. Al menos lo intentare. No creo que la cosa pueda empeorar mucho. Además he visto a mi padre hacerlo muchas veces.

- Tal vez sea mejor que me lo dejes a mi.

- No lo creo Bulma. En este momento la cosa esta bastante inestable.

- Inestable?- Pregunto ella ya desecha.- Adiós a mi nuevo invento.

- Ten cuidado Pan.- Dijo Aoshi preocupada.

- Necesitare un destornillador y tuercas nuevas del ocho.

Pan estuvo largo rato debajo del moto, cuando al fin logro que al menos este no se desmontara salió de debajo de el.

- Me ha sobrado esto.- Le dijo enseñándoles el tubo que había roto.- Aunque tampoco creo que se pueda volver a utilizar.

Bulma se cruzo de brazos y sonrió ante la imagen que Pan daba. Sus ropas y su piel estaba manchada de grasa y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisita nerviosa.

- A veces te pareces demasiado a tu abuelo.- Le dijo ella.

- Lo siento Bulma.

- No importa.

- Vaya Pan, como has podido romperlo de esta manera?- Dijo Aoshi quitándole el tubo. – Es un tubo de un material muy resistente.

- Ah! Pues no se.- Dijo divertida llevándose las manos ala cabeza.- Soy algo patosa para estas cosas. Iré a lavarme.

Pan salió del laboratorio sosteniendo su sonrisa nerviosa en los labios. Pero cuando se vio libre de la mirada de Aoshi esta se borro para suspirar nerviosa.

- Algún problema?

Pan alzo la vista y miro a Vegeta, que frente a ella, la miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

- No.

- Eres medio humana. Desconoces que es en realidad un guerrero del espacio.

- Yo...- Dijo ella sin entender lo que Vegeta le decía.

- No puedes luchar contra tu parte guerrera, por el simple echo de que tu parte humana es débil. Nada de lo que hagas cambiara ese echo. Así que ni lo intentes.

Con aquellas palabras Vegeta se alejo de ella dejándola realmente perpleja.

Que había querido decirle Vegeta?

Pan siguió su camino aun perpleja por sus palabras cuando sus pies volvieron a detenerse frente a la habitación de Trunks.

La puerta estaba abierta, así que su interior quedo frente a sus ojos.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Pan vio algo de desorden en esta. Aunque pudo imaginarse porque.

La puerta de su armario estaba abierta, los pantalones que había llevado la noche anterior estaban lanzados sobre la cama y sus botas en mitad del suelo.

Al igual que ella, Trunks había tenido que vestirse rápidamente aquella mañana.

Pero no fue aquello lo que capto su atención realmente. Sino el olor que pareció colarse en su cabeza. Una olor que nunca antes había percibido. Su olor. Toda la habitación parecía impregnada de la olor de Trunks.

Entro en la habitación casi hipnotizada por aquella olor que parecía en parte sedarla y en parte excitarla.

Como era posible que pudiera captar su aroma tan claramente? Era como si su olfato se hubiese multiplicado por cien. Que estaba pasándole? Era acaso su imaginación o realmente podía detectar su olor de aquella manera?

No lo sabía y no encontraría allí la respuesta, así que salió de la habitación antes de que alguien pudiera verla y continuo su camino hasta el baño.

...

La oscura noche había caído sobre la cuidad y ni siquiera parecía importar que no prestara demasiada atención al camino. Su cuerpo parecía saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigía.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior había estado llenando su cabeza durante todo aquel día y si cerraba los ojos casi podía sentir sus caricias sobre su cuerpo.

Había estado equivocado. Equivocado al pensar que todo se calmaría después de tenerla. Muy equivocado.

No había echo otra cosa que pensar en ella, en su piel, en sus labios... había luchado todo el día por no salir a su encuentro y volver ha hacerla suya nuevamente.

Había algo en su interior que parecía necesitarla. Una necesidad de posesión sobre ella no que podía traer nada bueno.

La había tomado. Olvidando que ella era la hija de Gohan y la sobrina de Goten. Había olvidado la amistad que le unía a ellos, les había traicionado y aun así ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en la posibilidad de renunciar a ella.

Eran muchos años los que les separaban, demasiadas cosas que podían destruir con aquella relación y aun así estaba sobrevolando los cielos, con su corazón acelerándose bajo su pecho, a su encuentro.

Había perdido la razón en el momento en que ella le había besado. La había perdido totalmente. Todo por ella.

Con aquel pensamiento Trunks descendió de los cielos a gran velocidad para detenerse justo frente a ella.

Sus ojos negros se clavaron sobre los suyos y simplemente estuvo nuevamente perdido. Nuevamente todo lo demás careció de importancia alguna, así que simplemente lo olvido. Como si no existiera nada más que ella.

Alzo una mano y perfilo la herida que Pan lucia en sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, los cuales descendieron por su cuello con suavidad, hasta que su mano se cerro sobre su cuello y de un solo tirón la atrajo hasta él para llenar su boca con la suya.

Pan no pudo evitar gemir deliciosamente dentro de su boca a la vez que lo rodeaba por el cuello. El dulce sabor de sus labios se extendió rápidamente por su cuerpo, al igual que las manos de Trunks, las cuales no tardaron en pasearse por sus curvas.

- No sabes cuanto te deseo.- Le dijo Trunks entre besos a la vez que la recostaba sobre el suelo.

...

Sus labios acariciaron suavemente sus pechos, para después descender lentamente por su vientre.

Una de sus manos aferraba posesivamente unos de sus muslos, sosteniendo su pierna recostada sobre su cadera.

Sus cuerpos saciados yacían desnudos en el suelo, aun entrelazados.

De nuevo habían pasado horas amándose de una forma salvaje, sin palabras, más que las que expresaban sus cuerpos. Llevados por el deseo que parecía dominarlos a ambos.

La risa de Pan rompió el silencio de la noche ante las cosquillas que provocaron las caricias de Trunks sobre su vientre. Al sentirla él alzo la vista para mirarla con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Estaba seguro de que si la felicidad absoluta existía, era aquella. Estar allí con ella. Lejos del mundo, siendo simplemente ellos.

- Me haces cosquillas.- Le dijo ella.

- Me gusta besarte.- Le dijo él antes de hundir su rostro en su cuello para besarlo nuevamente.

Pan sonrió ante aquellas palabras y acaricio el brazo que sostenía su pierna en forma de caricia, mientras se dejaba besar nuevamente.

- Hoy he estado en tu casa.- Le dijo ella.

- Lo se.- Le contesto él mientras seguía besándola.- Tu olor estaba por todas partes.

Pan lo miro sorprendida ante aquello. Él también podía olerla? Entonces no lo había imaginado? Realmente podía percibir su aroma tan intensamente? Porque? Porque a él y no al resto?

No lo pensó, tampoco puedo hacerlo, dado que los labios de Trunks volvieron a reclamar los suyos, captando nuevamente su atención.

Durante largo rato sus caricias y sus besos prosiguieron, hasta mucho después, que simplemente abrazados, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

- Nadie puede saberlo- Dijo entonces Trunks captando la atención de Pan.- Esto no esta bien.

Pan lo miro sorprendida por sus palabras. Ella no había pensado en contárselo a nadie, al menos no de momento, pero no porque creyera que aquello no fuera correcto, sino por hacerlo suyo un poco más.

Porque? Porque no era correcto amarse? Nadie elegía amar o no amar. A menos que...él no la amara.

Se habría acostado Trunks con ella solo por sexo? Y porque no? Él no le había dicho en ningún momento que la quisiera. Es más, intento evitar aquello. En parte era ella quien lo había forzado. Quien había ido a su encuentro pese a que él no había deseado verla? Él había intentado evitar aquello, sería porque no la amaba?

- Estas arrepentido?- Le pregunto ella.

Trunks la miro ante aquella pregunta. Durante unos segundos clavo su mira sobre ella, como si tuviera que pensar la respuesta.

- Me temo que no.

- Temes que no?- Le pregunto ella herida.- Así que crees que deberías estarlo?

- Ya no eres una niña, Pan, sabes que esto no esta bien. No eres una mujer cualquiera. Tu estabas prohibida para mi.

- Prohibida?

- La diferencia de edad que nos separa es demasiado grande, eso sin contar los lazos familiares que hemos puesto en peligro.

- Así que según tu, nunca podremos estar juntos?- Le pregunto perpleja.

- No más de lo que estamos ahora.

Pan cerro los ojos al escuchar aquello y sin más se puso en pie para empezar a vestirse. Trunks la miro con fastidio. Sabía que ella tenía motivos para estar enfadad y molesta con él, pero no podía cambiar el echo de que sus palabras eran ciertas.

- Pan...

- Olvídalo Trunks. No quiero saber nada más.- Le dijo ella con enfado.

- Pan...- Dijo poniéndose en pie.

- No necesito que me lo expliques, de acuerdo. Te he entendido perfectamente. Es solo sexo, así que podemos saltarnos la parte de después.

- No es eso, maldita sea!- Le dijo él enfadado.

- Pues para mi si lo es. – Le dijo ella enfadada.- Es divertido, tal vez porque ambos somos en parte iguales. No hay porque complicarlo. Así que dejemos las explicaciones y las disculpas para otros. Ahora tengo que irme. Ya nos veremos.

- Pan- Le dijo él al verla alzar el vuelo.- Pan espera!

Pero no pudo hacer nada. Pan se perdió en los cielos en pocos segundos.

- Maldita sea! – Grito enfadado.

**CONTINUARA...**

Ups!! Hice yo eso? Que mala.

Pero bueno, creo que era justo que Trunks fuera sincero con ella.

Espero que este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado y les adelanto el titulo del nuevo capitulo... Un juego peligroso. Mmmmmm suena bien, no?

Como ya me lo habéis preguntado os diré que suelo actualizar cada día... si es que puedo... sino un par de días... más o menos. Por lo general actualizo muy rápido. Cuando empiezo una historia me vuelvo adicta a ella y suelo pasarme las horas muertas escribiendo sin poder evitarlo. Que cosas!! Menos mal que mi marido ya esta acostumbrado.

Aprovecho la ocasión para saludar a mis lectores: **Schala S, Shadir, X-Melly, CaritoAC, Loregar, Zuhy, Chabel, Jany, Iyka-chan, loresan88, RBriefs, Hannia, miaka y Sabrinadragonlady. **Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Y por seguir este fic tan fielmente. Os lo agradezco muchísimo y como siempre les invito a seguir dejándome sus opiniones. Haber si este fin de semana puedo ir contestándoles personalmente, pero con tanta actualización apenas tengo tiempo de nada más.

Y con todo esto os dejo hasta el próximo capitulo.

Nos leemos pronto.

JJ.Amy


	11. Un juego peligroso

**Un juego peligroso**

"_Había estado equivocado. Equivocado al pensar que todo se calmaría después de tenerla. Muy equivocado. No había echo otra cosa que pensar en ella, en su piel, en sus labios... había luchado todo el día por no salir a su encuentro y volver ha hacerla suya nuevamente. Había algo en su interior que parecía necesitarla. Una necesidad de posesión sobre ella no que podía traer nada bueno._"

Su discusión se había repetido en muchas ocasiones en su cabeza durante aquellos últimos días.. Estaba enfadada, pero en parte entendía lo que él había querido decir y no podía culparle.

Aquello era un juego. Una lucha que ambos habían empezado y que no había terminado. Lo entendía, porque durante aquellas ultimas semanas ella también había sentido un deseo incontrolable bajo su pecho, tal vez incluso más fuerte que su amor por él. Era muy consciente de que algo les estaba ocurriendo. Algo que estaba fuera de su control. Era por eso que podía sentirle más fuerte que antes, al igual que podía oler su aroma por todas partes. Sus entrenamientos habían despertado algo en ellos, algo primitivo y ambos eran presas del destino.

Había llorado mucho después de aquella discusión, estaba herida, su corazón estaba herido. Pero aun así no había pensado ni un solo segundo en renunciar a lo que tenía. Tal vez porque estaba segura de no poder hacerlo. Al igual que él tampoco, pese a pensar que estaba mal.

Estaban unidos, de una forma u otra. Entendible o no. Él era suyo y ella de él.

No podían hacer nada, estaba segura de que no estaba en sus manos el cambiarlo o no. Era simplemente así. Algo en su interior le decía que era así. Y lo había aceptado, pese al dolor, pese a ser consciente de que aquello no podría hacer otra cosas que dañarlos. Lo había aceptado. Porque él era suyo.

- Pan, deja de soñar despierta de una vez!- Exclamo Bra.

Pan volvió en si al escuchar aquellas palabras y miro a Bra con una sonrisa en los labios.

Era sábado por la mañana, con lo que ya hacia cuatro noches que ella no acudía a su encuentro con Trunks. La primera noche la había pasado llorando, las siguientes recapacitando y en parte castigándolo un poco.

Estaba deseosa por verle, ardiendo en deseos de volver a enfrentarse a él y a la misma vez de besarle. Era una mezcla extraña de amor, lujuria y poder.

Por eso, aquella mañana, Pan había accedido complacida a la invitación de Bra para ir a su casa con sus amigas.

Así que allí estaba, en una de las tumbonas de la piscina, acompañada por Bra, Aoshi, y dos amigas de Bra de la universidad. Esperando a que él apareciera.

Se levanto de la tumbona y se encamino al borde de la piscina, para sentarse junto a Aoshi, quien en aquellos momentos estaba allí sentada mojándose los pies, mientras que Bra y sus amigas, estaban dentro de las piscina.

- Estas muy callada esta mañana, Pan, incluso para ser tu.- Le dijo Bra.- Te pasa algo?

- No, claro que no.- Contesto ella.- Solo estaba tomando un poco el sol.

- Eh, Bra, veremos hoy a tu hermano?- Le pregunto una de sus amigas con algo de malicia.

Pan sonrió ante aquella pregunta y sus ojos se clavaron en la amiga de Bra que la había echo. La examino inconscientemente. Cabellos rubios, ojos acules.... era habitual que las amigas de Bra fueran guapas y sin duda ella lo era. Pero era débil, como todos los humanos.

Pan agito la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento. Si seguía pensando cosas como aquella acabaría por parecerse a Vegeta.

- Es tan guapo!- Comento la otra.- Es una pena que durante la fiesta no se dejara ver demasiado.

- Me temo que mi hermano a tenido que ir a las oficinas centrales esta mañana temprano. Pero seguramente este apunto de llegar.

- Dinos, Bra, como es que aun no tiene novia?

- Pues no se.- Dijo ella que discretamente le dedico una corta mirada a Pan.- Tal vez no haya encontrado a la adecuada.

Pan sonrió ante aquella mirada cómplice de su amiga y después miro a Aoshi, quien también estaba mirándola.

- Me alegro de que Bulma no te hiciera trabajar hoy.- Le dijo Pan.

- Dijo que quería salir ha hacer unas compras.- Dijo ella sonriente.

................................

Trunks supo que Pan estaba en la casa nada más puso los pies en la entrada principal.

Después de cuatro noches sin verla, realmente había temido que ella no le perdonara jamás por sus palabras. Aunque en realidad ella tenía motivos para no hacerlo.

Pero no podía decirle que la quería, cuando él mismo no estaba seguro de si aquello era cierto o no. Sin duda estaba atado a ella de una forma especial. Pero era amor?

No lo sabía, en realidad hacía tiempo que no entendía nada de él, ni los sentimientos que se aferraban con fuerza en su corazón.

La deseaba, sí, la deseaba muchísimo. Su cuerpo se había convertido en un imán para él. La necesitaba, necesitaba besarla, tenerla a su lado, necesitaba acariciarla, sentirla junto a él. Necesitaba ver sus mismos anhelos en sus ojos negros, era una obsesión que sobrepasaba la razón.

Durante aquellas cuatro noches apenas había podido dormir y había empezado a impacientarse por verla. Incluso había pasado por su cabeza el ir a buscarla a su casa o a la universidad y si no lo había echo era por temor a no poder controlar sus instintos, que se apoderaban de su mente cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

Estaba mal, todo aquello estaba muy mal y a pesar de saberlo, de sentirse al borde del abismo, su mente ni siquiera se había planteado el dejarla. No, por el simple echo de que ella, era suya.

Siguió su olor, el cual lo condujo hasta el jardín y definitivamente, hasta la piscina.

Allí la vio, sentada en el borde de las piscina, con los pies agitándose bajo el agua, vestida con un bikini negro que dejaba gran parte de su cuerpo al descubierto. Tentándolo de una forma inexplicable.

Deseo acercarse, ir hasta ella, pero temía su rechazo, tanto como el deseo que solo su visión encendían bajo su pecho y ella, no estaba sola.

Pan alzo la vista en cuanto percibió su presencia. Trunks estaba a escasos metros de ella, mirándole tan fijamente que parecía atravesarle el alma.

Su deseo estaba grabado en sus ojos, como en los suyos propios y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ir a su encuentro.

Estaba enfadada y si bien él no la quería, si la deseaba, la deseaba lo suficiente para arriesgarlo todo por ella y estaba dispuesta a usa eso a su favor. Estaba dispuesta a ganar aquella batalla.

Le sonrió, fingiendo en parte no estar enfadada, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Asegurando su seguridad ante la presencia de las otras, pues estaba segura de que si Trunks ponía una mano sobre ella, ya estaría perdida.

- Eh Trunks!- Saludo entonces Bra enérgicamente obligando a su hermano a acercarse a saludar.- Recuerdas a Suri y a Ukyo?

- Por supuesto.- Dijo él mirándolas.- Hola Aoshi, Pan...

- Hola Trunks.- Dio Aoshi sonriente.

- Al final has logrado escaparte del trabajo?- Le pregunto Pan intentando solar natural.

Trunks la miro, realmente confuso por su indiferencia.

- Así es.

- Porque no vienes a bañarte con nosotras?- Le tentó. – Te ira bien para olvidarte del trabajo.

Esta vez incluso Bra se sorprendió de aquello, dado que la timidez de Pan jamás le hubiese permitido hacer tal invitación. Pero rápidamente lo achaco a que ellos se habían visto muy a menudo últimamente.

Por su parte Trunks sonrió divertido. Ella estaba jugando! Estaba claramente tentándolo. Podía verlo en sus ojos y eso lo divirtió. Quería jugar? Bien, ya se vería quien perdía aquella batalla.

- Tal vez tengas razón. En seguida vuelvo.

Esta vez fue Pan la sorprendida. Él había aceptado? Por lo general hubiese huido de las amigas de Bra, que siempre solían agobiarlo e intimidarlo más de la cuenta.

En pocos minutos Trunks regreso a la piscina con la toalla colgada de un hombro y luciendo un pecho desnudo increíblemente perfecto que todas, excepto Bra, no pudieron evitar admirar.

Aquello la enfado, el echo de que otras lo miraran, la enfado muchísimo.

Trunks dejo su toalla sobre la tumbona de Pan a propósito, imaginando que era la suya dado que su olor estaba en todas partes. Después se metió en la piscina. Se refresco mojando sus cabellos y seguidamente se acerco a Pan para sentarse a su lado en el borde de la piscina.

Pan había contemplado todo aquello como un sueño. No había sido capaz de despegar sus ojos de él y sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando este, empapado de pies a cabeza, se sentó a su lado, a escasos centímetros de ella.

- Nos os habéis bañado? El agua esta muy buena.

Con aquellas palabras y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Trunks la empujo por la espalda, tirandola, inevitablemente, al agua.

Todas se rieron, menos ella. Que miro a Trunks con desafío.

Se acerco a él nadando placidamente y al llegar al borde se coloco frente a él, aferrándose al borde de la piscina en forma de apoyo, colocando una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Una de sus manos era visible para todas ellas, la otra no y no dudo en acariciar su piel mojada, con la yema de sus dedos.

- Deliciosa.- Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Trunks tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no gruñir y clavo una fija mirada en ella, que ahora, mojada, era aun más tentativa que antes. Después de todo, tirarla a la piscina no había sido tan buena idea.

Pan se separo entonces de él realmente divertida y satisfecha, salió de la piscina y se dirigió a la tumbona, donde utilizo la toalla de Trunks para secar su cuerpo de una forma lenta y pausada. Era consciente de que Trunks podía olerla tanto como ella podía olerle a él y ahora su toalla, solo olería a ella.

No necesito mirarle para saber que la estaba mirando fijamente y así era. Trunks estaba mirando, entre excitado y enfadado. Una mezcla que ya había resultado peligrosa otras veces.

Entonces Pan dejo su toalla a un lado y se tumbo sobre la tumbona para tomar nuevamente el sol.

Bra observo aquella escena con algo de confusión. Ellos parecían enfadados el uno con el otro. Pero a la vez divertidos con la situación. Que estaba pasando?

Poco a poco todos volvieron a charlar tranquilamente.

La mayor parte de la conversación se centro en Trunks, dado que las amigas de Bra no dudaron en bombardearle a preguntas y Pan se mantuvo al margen. hasta que al final captaron inevitablemente su atención.

- Debes hacer mucho deporte. – Comento Suri.

Pan se incorporo al escuchar aquello. Que clase de pregunta era aquella? Se pregunto enfadada. Era como decir... que cuerpo tienes... casi puedo imaginarlo sudando....

Trunks estuvo apunto de contestar, pero una efusiva Pan interrumpió sus palabras.

- Voy a buscar un refresco, alguien quiere uno?

- Si por favor.- Le dijo Suri.

- Yo también.- Le dijo Bra.

- En seguida vuelvo.

Trunks la siguió con la mirada y nada más la perdió de vista salió de las piscina.

- Ya me he entretenido bastante, tengo cosas que hacer, que os divirtáis.

Trunks se seco rápidamente con su toalla, la cual ahora desprendía un fuerte aroma a Pan y se apresuro a ir a su encuentro.

La encontró en la cocina, sirviendo unos vasos de naranjada.

Pan pudo sentirle, pero no quiso mirarle. Estaba demasiado enfadada para hacerlo, así que se centro en llenar los tres vasos e ignorarle.

Pero no pudo, en cuestión de segundos Trunks se coloco detrás de ella y apartando cuidadosamente sus cabellos mojados, paseo su nariz por su cuello en forma de caricia.

Aquello la desarmo. Sus brazos se aflojaron, soltando los vasos y entonces él la volteo con rudeza, para encararla.

- Si juegas con fuego acabaras quemándote.- Le dijo de forma amenazadora.

Pan clavo una enfadada mirada sobre él.

- De verdad? Yo pensé que solo hacíamos eso, jugar.

- Te parece esto un juego?- Le pregunto él con enfado.

- Son tus palabras no las mías.- Le contesto ella encarándolo.

Trunks apretó los dientes con furia. Un juego? Realmente podía ver aquello como un juego? Él estaba volviéndose loco! Estaba perdiendo el control de sus actos, traicionando a sus amigos!

- Como quieras.

Con aquellas palabras y antes de que Pan pudiera reaccionar, este la aferró de las piernas para colocarla sobre su hombro y emprender el camino.

- Trunks, que haces? Sueltamente ahora mismo!- Le exigió ella a la vez que luchaba por soltarse.

- Esto lo has empezado tu, no yo.

- He dicho que me sueltes! Suéltame!- Le grito mientras seguía luchando por soltarse.

- A tus ordenes.

Trunks la soltó, pero justo donde él había querido hacerlo. Sobre su cama.

Había deseado tanto tenerla justamente allí, que supo que ya no habría nada que pudiera detenerle.

Se tumbo sobre ella, aprisionando su cuerpo bajo el suyo y antes de que ella pudiera emitir una queja más, su boca lleno la de ella por completo.

Instantáneamente el cuerpo de Pan, que había luchado por soltarse, se relajo por completo para corresponder a su salvaje beso mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello.

Trunks aprovecho su aceptación para separarse levemente de ella sin temor a que ella intentara huir. En segundos sus manos se posaron sobre su piel desnuda, recorriendo su cuerpo con una impaciencia descontrolada.

El ritmo de sus besos aumentaron rápidamente, al igual que el de sus caricias. En segundos perdió la razón de todo, casi olvidando que no estaban solos en aquella casa y que si alguno de los dos aumentaba su energía, sería rápidamente detectada por Bra. Solo pensaba en tomarla. Colarse entre sus piernas y saciar su descontrolado deseo.

Abandono sus labios, para besar su cuello y sus pechos desesperado.

- Párame, Pan.- Le suplico entre besos.- Párame.

Pan gimió al escuchar aquello a la vez que una de las manos de Trunks se colaba entre sus piernas.

- No puedo, Trunks.- Gimoteo ella desesperada.- No te pares. Bésame.

Trunks volvió a llenar su boca con la de ella, a la vez que rápidamente se colocaba entre sus piernas, pero, de repente, sus cuerpos se detuvieron en seco.

Una energía había cruzado por sus cabezas, demasiado cercana y conocida como para ignorarla.

- Goten.- Susurro Pan con la respiración acelerada.

- Esta en el jardín.- Le dijo Trunks. – Subirá.

Con aquellas palabras y haciendo un esfuerzo casi inhumano, Trunks se echo a un lado en la cama liberando el cuerpo de Pan.

- Vete, antes de que no me importe.

Pan le miro sorprendida ante aquellas palabras y pudo ver la verdad de sus palabras en sus profundos ojos azules.

..........

Cuando Goten entro en la habitación de Trunks, este seguía tumbado en la cama y con un aspecto realmente sombrío.

Goten se cruzo de brazos al verle.

- Que haces ahí tumbado perdiendo el tiempo?

Trunks lo miro algo molesto por aquello.

- No estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

**CONTINUARA......**

No!!!! Menuda interrupción!!!! Pobres, yo creo que ni con una ducha fria podrían hacer nada por apagar sus deseos!!!

Disculpen el atraso de esta actualización, pero he tenido algunos problemas este fin de semana con la pagina y no me dejaba subir el capitulo ni contestar sus reviews. Aunque espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y hayan disfrutado de este nueva capitulo.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!!!!!!! Y por seguir esta historia tan fielmente. De verdad, muchas gracias!

Esperare con ansias sus nuevos reviews, que ya saben lo mucho que me gustan.

Nos leemos pronto.


	12. Insatisfecho

 **Insatisfecho**

"_Si juegas con fuego acabaras quemándote_"

La mesa del despacho principal de reuniones de la Corporación Cápsula era de cristal negro.

A lo largo de su vida Trunks había presenciado un centenar de aburridas reuniones sentado a aquella mesa, mirando por la ventana de vez en cuando, soñando con poder escapar de aquella vida, en la que en muchas ocasiones, se había sentido atrapado.

Casi había olvidado aquella sensación, su vida ya no parecía vacía, ni carente de sentido. Ya no se sentía solo, ni incomprendido. El guerrero que había permanecido dormido bajo su pecho había despertado y todo era por ella.

Ella le había dado un nuevo significado a su vida.

Ni siquiera en aquellos momentos, en que su cuerpo desnudo se arqueaba excitado en sus brazos sobre aquella mesa de cristal, era capaz de explicar todo lo que su vida había cambiado.

Pero eso no siempre era bueno.

Ambos habían perdido el control. Sus encuentros eran cada vez más frecuentemente y más furtivamente. Nada más hacía falta mirarles para comprender lo perdidos que ambos estaban, mientras que dominados por su siempre insaciable deseo, hacían el amor sobre aquella mesa.

Estaban perdidos, pues pese a que ambos seguían satisfaciendo las imparables necesidades en lo que siempre resultaban ser unos increíblemente maravillosos encuentros sexuales, ambos sentían estar precipitándose al vació.

Nada bueno podía resultar de aquello. Ambos lo sabían y aun así eran incapaces de parar o ni siquiera de pensar en separarse.

Al menos Trunks no podía. La sola idea de separarse de ella parecía ahogarlo de desesperación. La necesitaba, la necesitaba pese a saber todo el daño que estaban haciéndose mutuamente.

Pero aquello iba a peor. Pues si en algún instante pensó que aquello terminaría, aquella idea le parecía cada vez más lejana. Cada día necesitaba más de ella. La deseaba más, la añoraba más y la necesitaba más.

Deseaba estar con ella a cada segundo del día, ver su risa, saborear sus labios.... si, increíblemente, pese a todo, estaba insatisfecho. Quería más.

Sus encuentros fortuitos ya no eran suficientes y no se trataba solo de sexo. No. Quería poder pasear con ella por la calle. Ir a cenar juntos, sin tener que esconderse o mentir. Quería poder ir a verla a la universidad, conocer su vida plenamente.....quería más. Mucho más.

Incluso había pensado en tener una familia con ella.

Sí, realmente aquella loca idea había cruzado su mente. Como sería? Como sería vivir siempre con ella? Que ella realmente fuera suya?

Hubiese echo cualquier cosa por deshacer sus diferencias. Sus edades, sus vidas... incluso había deseado que ella hubiese sido una desconocida y no la amiga que realmente era. Porque todo aquello era lo que hacia imposibles sus sueños. Y con cada día que pasaba junto a ella, saciando su deseo carnal, aquella ilusión de una vida a su lado, parecía más lejana. Sencillamente imposible.

Ni siquiera sabía porque había pensado en ello, pues nunca antes había sentido aquella necesidad de crear una familia. Pero ella le había tentado a desearlo.

Lo habría deseado ella?

De una cosa si estaba seguro. Ambos deseaban parar y no podía hacerlo.

Finalmente su cuerpo se desplomo sobre el de ella, con la respiración agitada.

Sintió como ella lo abrazaba y después enredaba sus dedos en su cabello.

Trunks cerro sus ojos, disfrutando su aquel gesto cariñoso de Pan, sin importarle que alguien pudiera abrir aquella puerta y verles. Estaría realmente enamorado de ella? Porque si era así, estaba realmente perdido.

- Debemos dejarlo.- Le dijo él sin ni siquiera abrir lo ojos.

- Lo se.- Le dijo ella en un susurro.

Ciertamente Pan también era consciente del daño que involuntariamente se estaban haciendo. Al menos ella si sentía dolor. Cada vez que su deseo era saciado, su amor por él parecía crear un vació bajo su pecho. Tenerle, solo de aquella manera, había empezado a ser más doloroso que no tenerle.

Y cada día era peor, cada mentira que escapaba de sus labios excusando algunos de sus encuentros, a sus seres queridos, hundía mucho más la posibilidad de tener una relación normal. Deseaba Trunks una relación normal?

- Tengo que irme.- Le dijo ella entonces.

Trunks suspiro largamente y se separo de ella. dejando que su cuerpo desnudo escapara den entre sus brazos.

En silencio, ambos empezaron a colocarse la ropa nuevamente.

- Puedes ayudarme?- Le pregunto Trunks cuando intento atarse la corbata.

- Si, déjame.- Dijo ella colocándose frente a él.

Trunks aprovecho aquello para cogerla de la cintura mientras alzaba la barbilla para facilitarle la tarea.

Sería así? Se pregunto. Le haría ella cada mañana el nudo de la corbata si estuvieran casados? Se convertiría en un pequeño gesto cotidiano de sus vidas?

- Ya esta.- Le dijo ella.

Trunks se miro la corbata.

- Cada día la haces mejor.

- Es la practica.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Trunks le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclino para besarla levemente en los labios, al separarse, ella sonreía aun más alegremente.

- Tengo que irme.- Dijo separándose de él ante la tentativa de volver a besarle.- Tu madre estará esperando la pieza.

- Claro.- Dijo él.

Pan cogió la pieza y abrió la ventana del despacho.

- Nos veremos esta noche?- Le pregunto ella una vez subida al borde de la ventana.

- Como siempre. Tal vez consigamos entrenar un poco.

- Si, tal vez.

Con aquellas palabras Pan alzo el vuelo para perderse en el horizonte en pocos segundos.

.................

- Ya estoy aquí.- Dijo entrando en el laboratorio.

- Pan, has tardado mucho.- Le dijo Bulma.

- Lo siento.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.- Pero Trunks estaba reunido.

- No te habré echo perder mucho tiempo verdad?

- No, claro que no. De todas formas había quedado con Aoshi para ir a tomar algo cuando acabara aquí.

- Entonces la dejare salir antes.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Siempre se esfuerza mucho.

- La esperare en el salón.

- De acuerdo.

............................

- A estas horas la cuidad da algo de miedo.- Dijo Aoshi que caminaba a su lado horas después.

- Si, lo cierto es que nos hemos entretenido un poco más de la cuenta esta noche. Pero no te preocupes, te acompañare hasta casa.

- No hace falta, vivo un poco lejos.

- No me importa.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.- No me quedaría tranquila dejándote sola aquí.

- Y como regresaras tu?

- Bueno... a mi no me da miedo. Estoy acostumbrada. Como vivo algo lejos....

Ante aquellas palabras Aoshi se aferró a su brazo algo asustadiza.

- Esta todo muy vacío. No te parece?- Le pregunto asustada.

- Mejor vació que con algún indeseable.

- Siempre eres tan valiente para todo! Me gustaría ser como tu.

- A veces también tengo miedo, sabes?- Le dijo ella mirando al cielo.

Miedo a decir ciertas cosas. A ser rechazada. A perderle.

Aoshi la miro y sonrió.

- Pues nunca lo parece.

- Eh preciosas! Vais a alguna parte?

La ruda voz que había sonado a sus espaldas hizo que instintivamente Pan se pusiera a la defensiva.

...................................

Trunks estaba sentado en el escalón de la puerta que daba al jardín con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Como cada noche, esperaba que llegara la hora de ir a su encuentro, mientras intentaba comprender porque no podía dejar de hacerlo, una y otra vez, cada noche.

- Te preocupa algo?

La voz de su padre, quien apareció de entre las sombras, capto su atención.

- No.- Le contesto.

Vegeta sonrió ante la respuesta de su hijo.

- Entrenaras esta noche?

- Si.

- Os gusta mucho entrenar a esa mocosa y a ti, no?- Le pregunto divertido.- Incluso habéis estado entrenando durante tu reunión de esta tarde.

El rostro de Trunks cambio por completo al escuchar aquello. Al llegar a su casa su madre le había preguntado por la reunión de aquella tarde. Imagino que Pan había inventando aquella excusa para disculpar su tardanza, como tantas otras veces habían echo, así que él había seguido su mentira.

Su padre lo sabía! Lo sabía! Estaba seguro de ello, sobretodo en aquellos momentos que lo miraba tan divertido.

Se quedo de piedra, tan blanco como la nieve.

- Yo...- Intento decir.

Pero su padre se dedico a darse media vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido, como si todo aquello le importara bien poco.

Pero Trunks siguió petrificado. Que su padre supiera algo como aquello resultaba realmente complicado, dado que pocas veces él media sus palabras, causaran el problema que causaran.

Su secreto había sido descubierto, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo que todo se derrumbara.

Pero entonces la energía de Pan capto por entero su atención. Pan estaba defendiéndose. Pero de que?

.................................

- No dejes de caminar.- Le dijo Pan a Aoshi cuando acelero el paso para evitar el enfrentamiento con los dos indeseables que les seguían.

- Pan, estoy muy asustada.- Le dijo ella aferrándose con más fuerza a su brazo.

- No te preocupes, no nos harán daño.

- Eh, porque tenéis tanta prisa? No vamos ha haceros daño, solo queremos divertirnos un poco.- Volvió a escuchar tras de si.

Las risas que prosiguieron a aquellas palabras la enfurecieron y sintió verdaderas ganas de darse la vuelta y enfrentarles, pero no podía hacer aquello sin, en cierta forma, descubrirse frente a Aoshi y no deseaba hacerlo.

- Malditos sean.- Murmuro entre dientes.

- Pan.- Gimió Aoshi asustada.

Pan estuvo apunto de decirle unas nuevas palabras tranquilizadoras a su amiga cuando frente a ellas aparecieron cuatro hombres más de un callejón con divertidas expresiones en sus rostros.

Las habían acorralado. El enfrentamiento era ya algo imposible de evitar, así que con un empujo Pan dejo a Aoshi contra la pared y se coloco frente a ella con la mirada atenta a los seis hombres que se cerraron sobre ellas.

- Pan, que vamos ha hacer?- Le pregunto Aoshi asustada.

- No te muevas de aquí, pase lo que pase.- Le dijo ella a la vez que se ponía en posición de defensa.

Los seis hombres iban vestidos de negro, sus aspectos eran atemorizadores y tenían pinta de ser fuertes. Pero lo que más la preocupaba es que los cuatro que habían salido del callejón iban armados, uno con cadenas, otro con un palo, otro con una pequeña navaja y el ultimo con protectores de nudillos. Para ella aquello no era nada, pero para Aoshi si era peligroso.

- No tenemos dinero.- Les dijo Pan sin abandonar su posición de defensa.- Así que déjenos en paz.

Los seis se rieron ante aquello mientras cerraban un circulo alrededor de ellas.

- No queremos dinero.- Le dijo uno de ellos divertido.- Eres muy bonita. Así que nos divertiremos un poco todos juntos.

- Me defenderé.- Les dijo ella.

Se rieron nuevamente, pero a ella no le importo. Estaba preparada y desde luego, no les temía. Es más, empezaba a desear darles su merecido.

- Pan....

- Aoshi, no te muevas.- Le dijo empujándola nuevamente contra la pared.

- Es mejor que no te resistas, no nos gustaría tener que haceros daño.- Le dijo el hombre que portaba las cadenas a la vez que las hacia voltear un par de veces.

- Podría deciros lo mismo, así que largaros.

- Vaya, vaya, la niñita quiere jugar.- Dijo otro de ellos.

- Démosle su merecido.

- Intentarlo.- Dijo ella ya casi impaciente a la vez que se ponía en posición de ataque.- Al final será divertido.

- Vaya, la mocosa quiere luchar.- Comento otro divertido.

- Dejármela a mi.- Dijo el hombre portador del palo mientras lo golpeaba levemente en su mano.- Voy a enseñarte lo que es bueno.

- No debiste enfadarlo, mocosa.- Le dijo otro divertido.

- No la dañes demasiado, aun queremos divertirnos de ella.

- Porque no la tocas? Haber si te atreves.

La hosca voz hizo que los seis hombres se giraron para mirarle. Trunks con un aspecto realmente serio, estaba tras ellos, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y mirándoles con desprecio. Aparentemente tranquilo, aunque Pan pudo notar claramente la energía que desprendía su cuerpo. Había estado tan concentrada en los movimientos de los hombres y en poner a Aoshi a salvo que no le había notado y aunque era muy consciente de que podía haberse librado de todos ellos con facilidad, verle le hizo sentirse desahogada.

- Y tu quien eres?- Pregunto uno de los hombres.

- Esto no es asunto tuyo, lárgate antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Trunks le dedico una amenazante mirada al hombre que le había dicho aquello ultimo y después miro a Pan, quien seguía frente a la asustada Aoshi de forma protectora.

- Estas bien Pan?

- Si.- Le dijo ella. – Estamos bien.

- Vaya, vaya, os conocéis?- Le pregunto el hombre que aferraba el palo acercándose peligrosamente a él.- Será divertido ver tu cara mientras jugamos con tu amigita.

Trunks lo miro, pero ni siquiera se molesto en sacar las manos de sus bolsillos.

A su vez Pan se giraba para mirar a Aoshi.

- Aoshi estas bien?

- Pan, Trunks.... esta en peligro... yo....

- No te preocupes.- Le dijo ella al verla tan asustada.- Trunks es fuerte. No podrán contra él.

- Pero van armados y ....

- Es no importa.- Dijo Pan volviendo la mirada a Trunks.

Trunks miro al hombre que tan amenazante golpeaba su mano con el grueso palo de madera que portaban sus manos y deseo que él fuese más fuerte de lo que en realidad era. Deseo no tener que contener su poder cuando lo golpeara.

Estaba enfadado, si, pese a saber que toda aquella panda de idiotas no tenían nada que hacer frente a Pan o frente a él. Pero eso no cambiaba el echo de que habían intentado atacarla.

- O acaso es tu hermanita? Te gustara ver como nos lo montamos con ella?

- Ella es mía y nadie toca lo que es mío.

- Vaya.- Dijo divertido.- La mocosa es tu novia? Entonces será más divertido aun.

- Antes de tocarla tendréis que matarme.- Le dijo Trunks clavando una fija mirada sobre él. – Porque no lo intentas? O acaso tienes miedo?

- Maldito engreído! – Gruño el hombre.

- Dale de una vez!- Grito otro.- Ciérrale la boca a ese tipo.

- Ahora verás.- Grito el hombre a la vez que levantaba el palo para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Aoshi grito y cerro los ojos ante la escena, Pan, pese a todo, sintió ganas de intervenir, pero como era de imaginar el fuerte impacto del palo en la espalda de Trunks no consiguió ni moverlo del sitio. Trunks ni siquiera había intentado defenderse y el palo se rompió en mil pedazos al golpear en su espalda.

El hombre que lo había golpeado, miro lo poco del palo que quedaba en sus manos y miro aterrorizado a Trunks, que en aquellos momentos lo miraba divertido.

Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- Le pregunto él.

- No... no puede ser.- Dijo retrocediendo unos pasos atrás.- Es... es...imposible.

Pero antes de que el hombre pudiera hacer algo, Trunks lo aferró del cuello con un movimiento tan rápido que ninguno de los presente puedo ver, excepto Pan.

Trunks apretó su mano alrededor de su cuello, cortando el aire que entraba en sus pulmones. Él intento soltarse, aferró su brazo con desesperación, pero no podía hacer nada contra él.

- Trunks.- Grito Pan al verle.

Trunks la miro y vio en sus ojos un destello de preocupación que hicieron que soltara al hombre empujándolo bruscamente, para después mirar a el resto de los ya asustados hombres.

- Es un monstruo. – Comento uno de ellos.

- Acabemos con él!- Grito otro.

Todos se abalanzaron sobre Trunks a la vez y con una sonrisa en sus labios Trunks se preparo para enfrentarles, pero en pocos segundos todos estaban en el suelo derrotados con unos pocos débiles y sencillos golpes.

En cuanto pudieron ponerse en pie, todos huyeron de allí.

Pan suspiro aliviada al verlo y miro a Trunks algo preocupada. Desde que todo aquello había empezado a veces Trunks tenía reacciones que no eran propias de él.

- Dios mío, no puedo creérmelo.- Dijo Aoshi que no era capaz de creer lo que sus ojos habían visto.

Pan la miro preocupada. Y ahora como iba a explicarle aquello?

- Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí.- Dijo Pan.- No me gustaría que regresaran.

- Os acompañare.- Dijo Trunks.

Los tres emprendieron de nuevo el camino, esta vez, con una impresionada Aoshi.

- Viste los golpes? Como pudiste hacerlo Trunks? Ni siquiera eran capaces de esquivarlos. Y como nos encontraste?

- Dejemos todo eso para mañana, de acuerdo? – Dijo Pan nerviosa.- Todo ha sido muy confuso.

Pan se despidió de su amiga y espero a verla entrar en casa con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando esta cerro la puerta tras de si, su sonrisa se borro seguida por un largo suspiro.

- Dios mío.

- Estas bien?- Le pregunto Trunks.

- Si, gracias.- Dijo ella. – Aunque no hacia falta que intervinieras.

- Lo se.- Dijo él emprendiendo nuevamente el camino de vuelta.

- Entonces, porque lo has hecho?- Le pregunto ella siguiéndolo.

- Fue lo mejor. Si te hubieses enfrentado a ellos hubieses tenido una distracción y eso no es bueno en una batalla.

- No se que voy a decirle mañana a Aoshi. – Dijo desecha.

- Creerá lo que tu le digas.- Le dijo él sin más.

- Pan detuvo el paso al escuchar aquello.

- Quieres que le mienta?

- Acaso no es eso lo que hacemos?- Le pregunto él mirándola.- Mentirle a todo el mundo? Fingir que no somos más que simples humanos, que no somos más que amigos?

Pan lo miro estupefacta ante aquello. La estaba culpando de algo?

- Fuiste tu el que prefirió mantenerlo en secreto.- Le dijo ella con enfado.

- Y que otra opción tenemos?- Le pregunto él hoscamente.- Acaso crees que lo entenderían?

- Si no lo intentamos....- Dijo ella.

- Intentarlo? – Le interrumpió él.-Y que quieres que diga, eh Pan? Hola Gohan! No se si lo sabrás pero me he estado acostando con tu hija. No me ha importado la diferencia de edad, ni la amistad que nos unía, tal vez porque no puedo evitar desearla como la deseo. Es como un impulso que no puedo dominar, una obsesión que esta volviéndome completamente loco. La deseo tanto que no puedo ni siquiera pensar en la opción de dejarla. La sola idea de renunciar a ella me hace enfurecer, enfurecer de una forma descontrolada. Si... claro Pan, estoy seguro de que lo entenderá.

Pan lo miro dolida por sus palabras. Era la primera vez desde que todo aquello empezó que sabía lo que realmente pensaba Trunks al respecto. Y podía culparle? No, porque era cierto. Su deseo se había convertido en una obsesión y se les había escapado de las manos. Pero no por ese motivo sus palabras eran menos dolorosas y sin poder evitarlo sus lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

- No hagas eso, maldita sea.- Dijo él apartando la mirada de ella al verla llorar.

- No quiero perderte, Trunks, pero en realidad se que es algo inevitable. – Le dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.- Siento lo mismo que tu, siento la fuerza que nos une, la misma que esta destruyéndonos. No acabara bien, ya no hay un buen final para nosotros.

- Acaso lo hubo alguna vez?- Le pregunto él mirándola dolorosamente.

- Tal vez no, tal vez nunca debimos empezar.- Dijo ella secando sus lagrimas. – Fuimos egoístas y ahora solo nos queda pagar por lo que hemos hecho.

Trunks apretó sus puños con enfado ante la verdad de sus palabras.

Sí, ya solo les quedaba pagar por lo que habían echo. Lo sabía. Siempre había sabido que tarde o temprano aquello acabaría así y no hizo nada. Ahora ella lloraba.

Debería haberlo evitado. Debería haberle evitado aquel dolor que ahora compartían. Ella no se merecía aquello. No merecía sufrir. Pero aun así lo hacia. Tanto como lo hacia él.

Ahora, mirándola, intentando contener las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, su imagen le pareció deteriorada. El brillo de sus ojos, su sonrisa, su vitalidad... todas aquellas cosas por las que él la había deseado tanto, ya no estaban, todas aquellas cosas por las que tanto la había..... amado? Sí, la amaba. Por mucho que intentara desear que no fuera cierto, la amaba muchísimo.

Dios, como no lo había entendido antes? La amaba. Estaba realmente enamorado de ella. Reconocerlo al fin hizo que en parte, su corazón se acelerara bajo su pecho. Siempre había sido así, seguramente desde que ella regreso a su aburrida vida para cambiarla totalmente.

Amaba su sonrisa, el sonido de su voz, el brillo oscuro de sus ojos, cada una de las formas perfiladas de su cuerpo....amaba todo lo que ella era, todo lo que ella representaba y su egoísmo lo había destruido todo. Todo lo que él amaba.

Que había echo? Como había consentido llegar hasta aquel extremo? Como habían llegado a ser tan infelices buscando la felicidad? Porque habían guardado silencio tanto tiempo? Porque no dijeron nada? Porque no hablaron de su dolor?

De aquella manera, en el mismo instante en que comprendía que la amaba, comprendía que debía dejarla marchar. Sabía que no la olvidaría, que ella se había grabado en su alma de una forma imborrable y, dios, iba a añorarla hasta la locura. Ya no habría felicidad para él en aquella vida, no sin ella. Jamás había amando a nadie como la había amando a ella y jamás lo haría. Estaría condenado sin ella. Pero ella si tendría una oportunidad. Ella era joven, tenía buenos amigos y una vida por delante. Muchos la amarían y ella acabaría olvidándolo. Olvidando aquel dolor y sería feliz. Volvería a sonreír, volverían a brillar sus ojos.... sí, debía dejarla marcha con todo el dolor de su corazón, aunque aquellos fuese su fin.

No pudo aguantarlo, la abrazo, la estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza, como si intentara absorber parte de ella. Memorizar aquella sensación para siempre en su cabeza. Su olor, su tacto....la maravillosa sensación que siempre era tenerla tan cerca de su cuerpo.

Pan también lo abrazo y se acurruco en sus brazos disfrutando de la sensación de protección que siempre le ofrecían sus brazos a la vez que intentaba aguantar las lagrimas que seguían, inevitablemente, escapando de sus ojos.

- Voy a echarte de menos.- Le dijo Trunks casi en un susurro.

Los ojos se Pan se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar aquello, intento moverse para mirarle, pero su fuerte abrazo se lo impidió y solo puso abrazarlo con más fuerza a la vez que sentía su corazón romperse con su despedida. Sabía que aquello era inevitable. Siempre había sabido que aquello acabaría de aquella forma, pero eso no hacia que su adiós fuese menos doloroso.

Su llanto aumento entre su fuerte abrazos y deseo, no, suplico, que él no se fuera, que se quedaran de aquella manera, tan fuertemente abrazados, el resto de sus vidas.

- Todo pasara, olvidaremos lo ocurrido, algún día todo volverá a ser como antes.- Dijo Trunks intentando creer sus propias palabras. – Ya no puedo más, no puedo seguir.

Su abrazo se rompió y un fuerte escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Pan, al sentir como él se escapaba de entre sus brazos.

Cayo de rodillas al suelo, llevándose una mano a su roto corazón para llorar aun con más fuerza, a la vez que sentía al amor de su vida, alejarse de ella para siempre.

**CONTINUARA.............**

Porque???? No!!!! No me dejeis hacer estas cosas.

Bueno, en realidad creo que era cuestion de tiempo que su relación explotara por alguna parte y así lo ha hecho. Pero podrán controlarse a partir de ahora???

Aprovecho la ocasión para saludar a mis lectores: **Schala S, Shadir, X-Melly, CaritoAC, Loregar, Zuhy, Chabel, Jany, Iyka-chan, loresan88, RBriefs, Hannia, miaka, Sabrinadragonlady, Watty y Kari Fanel. **Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Y por seguir este fic tan fielmente. Os lo agradezco muchísimo. Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y como siempre les invito a dejar nuevos reviews con sus opiniones, que son siempre muy tomadas en cuenta.

Y aqui os dejo hasta mañana.

Nos leemos pronto.


	13. Sobreviviendo I

**Sobreviviendo (I)**

"_De aquella manera, en el mismo instante en que comprendía que la amaba, comprendía que debía dejarla marchar. Sabía que no la olvidaría, que ella se había grabado en su alma de una forma imborrable y, dios, iba a añorarla hasta la locura. Ya no habría felicidad para él en aquella vida, no sin ella. Jamás había amando a nadie como la había amando a ella y jamás lo haría. Estaría condenado sin ella. Pero ella si tendría una oportunidad."_

Pan froto con viveza sus manos y después uso su aliento para calentarlas. El invierno había caído sobre ellos cubriéndolo todo con un frió manto, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que el calor del verano bañaba sus cuerpos.

- Pero que frió que hace.- Se quejo ella.

Aoshi se aferró a su brazo ante aquellas palabras para acurrucarse en ella.

- Parece increíble que hoy sea el ultimo día de clase.- Dijo ella apenada.

- Hablas como si no fueras a volver.- Le dijo Pan divertida.- Solo tenemos dos semanas de vacaciones por Navidad.

- Lo se.- Dijo ella sonriente.- Pero es que me gustan las clases. Eso es todo.

- No tienes remedio.- Dijo ella desanimada.

- No pareces alegrarte de tener vacaciones.- Le dijo Aoshi.

- Es porque he suspendido ciencias. Ciencias!- Exclamo ella desesperada.- Mi padre va a matarme! Ni siquiera yo logro entenderlo! He crecido rodeada de genios! Como he podido suspender?

- Últimamente estas algo distraída eso es todo.- Le dijo Aoshi intentando disculparla.

.......... FLASH BACK............ UN MES ATRÁS..........

- Pan!- Exclamo Aoshi enérgicamente al ver a Pan llegar a lo lejos.

Pan miro a su amiga y aun se sintió más derrotada lo que ya estaba. Había pasado la noche en vela, la noche entera llorándole. Su corazón estaba roto, destrozado, su vida ya no tenía sentido alguno. No tenía fuerzas, no, de repente parecía que toda su fuerza había abandonado su cuerpo. Sin él, sin él nada tenía sentido, nada importaba. Él se había ido, había desaparecido de su vida.

- No he podido dormir en toda la noche!- Exclamo Aoshi exaltada.- Trunks estuvo impresionante! Si no llego ha estar allí no podría creerme lo que paso. Nadie va a creérselo cuando....

- No!- Le dijo Pan con enfado.- Nadie puede saberlo. No puedes decírselo a nadie. Lo que paso ayer.... tienes que olvidarlo!- Le grito con lagrimas en los ojos.- Eso nunca paso!

- Pan...- Dijo Aoshi entre sorprendida y preocupada.

- Eres mi amiga.- Le dijo ella desecha.- Pero hay muchas cosas que no sabes. Que no debes saber. No puedes contarle a nadie lo que paso anoche. Ni siquiera lo hables conmigo... yo... yo solo quiero olvidarlo... olvidarlo para siempre. Lo de anoche jamás ocurrió, aquello nunca paso.

- Pan.- Le dijo ella destrozada ante el claro y profundo dolor de su amiga.

La abrazo, se echo en sus brazos para abrazarla con fuerza.

- Se ha ido, se ha ido. Se acabo Aoshi.... le he perdido.

..............FIN DEL FLASH BACK...........................

- Te aseguro que mi padre no será tan comprensivo conmigo.- Le dijo ella desecha.

Tras aquellas palabras las dos continuaron caminando por el campus en silencio.

- No has vuelto a verle?

La pregunta de Aoshi hizo que el paso de Pan se detuviera en seco. Hacia un mes que no veía a Trunks, un mes en el que ni siquiera se había permitido pronunciar su nombre. Luchando, sobreviviendo. Acostumbrándose a vivir en la soledad que él había dejado en su vida.

No había hablado de Trunks con Aoshi, pero imagino que después de su derrumbamiento frente a ella un mes atrás, ella había sacado sus propias conclusiones. Pues no solo olvido por completo aquella noche, sino que ella tampoco había vuelto a pronunciar su nombre, ni hablar sobre su trabajo en la Corporación Cápsula. Era conciente de que Aoshi había sido testigo de muchas cosas aquella noche, no solo había sido testigo de la fuerza de Trunks, sino que en sus palabras podía haber imaginado que una vez, fueron algo más que amigos.

"_Porque no la tocas? Haber si te atreves_" "_Ella es mía y nadie toca lo que es mío_" "_Antes de tocarla tendréis que matarme_"

Pero ella nunca dijo nada. Hasta ahora.

- No. – Le contesto volviendo a emprender el camino.

Aoshi se aferró con más fuerza a su brazo y guardo silencio nuevamente. Ella si había vuelto a verle, lo había echo con frecuencia.

Había visto el mismo dolor en los ojos de Trunks que veía siempre en los ojos de su amiga y se preguntaba que era lo que habría pasado entre ellos. En algunas ocasiones Trunks incluso le había preguntado por ella.

"_Esta bien_?" "_Sigue aburriéndose tanto en clase como siempre?_"

La añoranza de sus palabras a veces le provocaban ganas de gritar. Porque? Porque estaban tan tristes? Porque no podían verse? Que le había pasado a su amiga? Porque se le había roto el corazón?

- Aquí están mis chicas.- Dijo Parker a la vez que saltaba sobre ellas para abrazarlas por detrás.

- Parker..- Se quejo Aoshi avergonzada.

- Que frío que hace.- Dijo él al soltarlas para frotarse las manos. – Que? Como han ido las notas.

- Perfectas! –Dijo Aoshi feliz.

- He suspendido ciencias.- Dijo Pan derrotadísima.

- Como has podido suspender ciencias? – Le pregunto Parker.

- No lo se.

- Y tu que tal?- Le pregunto Aoshi.

- Bastante bien, la verdad. Así que podré disfrutar de las dos semanas de vacaciones. Que haréis vosotras?

- Yo... trabajare en la Corporación Cápsula.- Dijo Aoshi algo inquieta.

- Yo seguramente estaré muerta. Mi padre va a matarme cuando vea mis notas. Vendréis a mi funeral, verdad?.

- No te preocupes.- Le dijo Aoshi feliz.- Si eso pasara yo te resucitaría con las bolas de dragón.

Imagen: A Pan le cae un rayo en la cabeza.

- Las...las...- Dijo casi sin palabras.

- Que es esa tontería de las bolas de dragón?- Le pregunto Parker.

- Es una vieja leyenda. Son unas bolas mágicas que si las reúnes te cumplen un deseo. – Dijo feliz.

- Menuda tontería, no es más que un cuento de viejas.- Dijo Parker emprendiendo nuevamente el camino.

- Es muy posible. Mi abuela solía contarme esa historia muchas veces.- Le dijo siguiéndolo.

Pan los miro alejarse realmente paralizada. Realmente Aoshi podía llegar a sorprenderla como ningún otro.

Las bolas de dragón un cuento de viejas. Si, ahora si lo eran, pero una vez existieron y salvaron muchas vidas. Su abuelo murio por ellas.

- Pan, te ocurre algo?

- Que?- Pregunto volviendo en si para ver a Parker y Aoshi que la miraban desde lejos.- No.- Dijo acelerando el paso para atraparles.

.....................................

Se unido en el sofá y deseo desaparecer. Su mirada acusadora y enfadada era más de lo que en su estado podía aguantar.

- Como has podido suspender ciencias?- Le pregunto su padre realmente enfadado.

- No lo se.- Dijo ella apenada.

- Esto es muy impropio de ti, Pan.- Dijo Videl preocupada.

- Lo siento. La recuperare en trimestre que viene.

- Te has pasado la vida viendo este tipo de cosas. Aquí, en la Corporación Cápsula... tienes mucha más experiencia en el tema de los muchos llegaran a tener en toda su vida. No me creo que hayas suspendido ciencias de primero! – Le dijo su padre realmente enfadado.

Aunque lo cierto es que no podía culparle, puesto que tenía razón. Durante todo el año se había aburrido en la clase de ciencias porque le había parecido todo demasiado sencillo, pero en el examen final se había quedado en blanco totalmente. Sabía porque. Porque se acordaba de él. Pero aquello era algo que no podía explicarle a sus padres.

- Estas castigada.

- Que?- Pregunto Pan sorprendida.

- Gohan, ya no tiene cinco años.- Le dijo Videl.

- Me da igual. A partir de mañana iras todos los días a la Corporación Cápsula y te pasaras las vacaciones ayudando a Bulma en el laboratorio.

- Que?- Pregunto Pan levantándose del sillón.- No.... no puedo ir...

- Claro que iras, si es que quieres volver a entrenarte algún año de estos.

- No puedes hacerme esto.- Le dijo Pan con enfado.- Ya no soy una niña.

- Entonces te sugiero que lo demuestres, mientras tanto estarás castigada y obedecerás lo que yo diga!

Con aquellas palabras Gohan salió de la casa dando un gran portazo y seguidamente Pan sintió su energía elevarse considerablemente.

Su padre, tiempo atrás, había sido uno de los mejores guerreros que habían existido. Siendo nada más que un niño se había enfrentado a Célula y lo había derrotado. La vida de su padre no había sido nada fácil, pues había visto morir a su padre en muchas ocasiones y la mayor parte de su vida había aprendido a vivir con su muerte. A pesar de eso, jamás había suspendido nada y había sido un estudiante ejemplar.

A veces le costaba relacionar al fuerte guerrero que había destruido a célula con el padre que ella conocía. A su padre le gustaba la paz, le gustaba vivir de aquella manera, tal vez porque siempre había perdido mucho en sus batallas.

- Pan, tu padre esta muy enfadado, es mejor que no lo enfrentes ahora. Ve a casa de Bulma, al fin y al cabo hace un mes pasabas allí muchas horas con Aoshi, no?

No! Pasaba muchas horas con Trunks!

- Si.- Dijo derrotada.

- Y Bra también estará allí, así que no será tan malo.

La mirada de Pan se poso derrotada sobre el suelo.

- Últimamente pareces algo triste, te ocurre algo?- Le pregunto su madre preocupada.

- No, no me pasa nada.

Estaba perdida. Realmente perdida.

........................................

Sentado en el jardín, recostado sobre una de las paredes de la casa, Trunks apretó sus puños con furia.

El fuerte latir de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos de una forma desesperada. Podía sentirlo, vivo, bajo su pecho. Luchando por salir, luchando por ganar. La desesperación empezaba a ser demasiado fuerte. Su lucha interna era cada vez más fuerte, más imparable. A veces no lograba contenerla. Sentía su energía dispararse, su furia dominarle, su ira llenando su corazón. Cada noche, cada día. Cada segundo de su miserable existencia, ella, ella era lo único que existía. Estaba en su cabeza, en su alma, grabada en sus manos.

Su aroma, su sedante aroma, casi había desaparecido de su cuerpo y se sentía morir junto a ella. La había dejado marchar, había echo lo que considero mejor para ella, pero eso no lo hacia menos doloroso. Su ausencia era casi insoportable.

Su parte humana la amaba, su parte guerrera la deseaba, todo su miserable ser la necesitaba. Estaba perdido y la única esperanza que tenía era aprender a vivir con todo aquello en su interior.

A veces, si cerraba los ojos y lograba concentrarse lo suficiente, casi podía sentir su risa.

Un mes, un largo e infernal mes, sin ella y nada había cambiado. Casi era peor. Estaba desesperado. Estaba solo. Luchando una batalla que no sabía si podría ganar. Luchando una batalla que no estaba seguro de querer ganar.

- Sigues sin entender nada.

Trunks alzo la vista, para clavar una mirada amenazadora sobre su padre, quien a escasos metros, estaba de pie, apoyado en la misma pared que él, con la mirada echada a un lado, con una expresión divertida.

Él lo sabía, sabía lo que estaba pasando. Estaba seguro de que incluso conocía la batalla que se estaba llevando acabo en su interior y parecía divertido.

Aquello lo enfurecía, si su padre lo enfurecía. Saber que en parte el era conocedor de su secreto, de su sufrimiento... lo enfurecía muchísimo.

- Creo que eres tu el que no entiende nada.- Le dijo molesto.

Vegeta sonrió al escucharlo y se inclino para mirarle.

- La furia te corroe, porque no te enfrentas a mi? Porque no la dejas salir? Temes no poder controlarla, no es cierto?

- No sabes de que estas hablando.- Le dijo Trunks apartando la mirada de él enfadado por sus certeras palabras.

- Es cierto. No lo se. – Dijo Vegeta separándose de la pared.- No se lo que sientes, porque yo no he podido sentirlo, tu, eres el primero, en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Con aquellas palabras su padre se marcho nuevamente, dejándolo solo.

...........................

El bolígrafo de Pan golpeaba la mesa de una forma impaciente. Mordía su labio nerviosa a la vez que sus ojos permanecían inmóviles sobre la puerta del laboratorio. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de prestar atención a los planos que Bulma le había pedido repasar. Llevaba casi todo el día allí, ahora, casi al atardecer, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Trunks cruzara en algún momento aquella puerta.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte bajo su pecho, que parecía que fuera a salirse de este. Aquello era un error. Ella no debía estar allí. Trunks y ella habían echo un gran esfuerzo al separase y lo habían echo con la única intención de no hacerse más daño. Seguramente aquella había sido la decisión más difícil que habían timado en sus vidas y ambos habían luchado por sostenerla. Por ellos, por sus familias, por sus amigos. Por ellos mismos. Su presencia allí complicaría las cosas. Aunque era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

Le había amado casi toda una vida, había aprendido a vivir sin él, pero eso no había echo que su amor de debilitara en ningún momento. Ni su dolor tampoco.

"_Todo pasara, olvidaremos lo ocurrido, algún día todo volverá a ser como antes_"

Casi deseaba que las palabras de Trunks fueran ciertas y saber que su dañado corazón acabaría curando sus heridas. Deseaba poder volver estar nuevamente a su lado y no sentir desesperación y angustia. Pero eso no pasaría. Ella jamás podría olvidarle. Pero por su propio bien y por el de todos, fingiría. Fingiría con el único objetivo de sobrevivir.

- Pan, te encuentras bien?

- Que?- Dijo Pan apartando la vista de la puerta para mirar a Aoshi que estaba frente a ella, vestida con una bata blanca y con una bandeja llena de piezas extrañas en sus manos.- Si, si.

- Te gustara trabajar aquí, ya lo verás. – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa para animarla.

- Claro.- Dijo volviendo la atención a sus planos.

Aoshi suspiro melancólica y volvió a su trabajo.

Pan imito sus suspiro e intento concentrarse en los planos para no preocupar más a Aoshi.

Pero entonces la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, captando la atención de las dos mujeres. Quienes vieron a una sonriente Bulma entrar en el laboratorio.

- Porque no lo dejáis por hoy? Bra esta arriba preparando palomitas.- Dijo Bulma divertida. – Ya habéis echo suficiente. Al final acabare aburriéndome si me hacéis todo el trabajo.

- Gracias Bulma.- Dijo Pan levantándose de la mesa.

- Si, muchas gracias.- Dijo Aoshi dejando también lo que estaba haciendo.

- Va, va, estáis de vacaciones iros a divertiros un poco.

En pocos minutos ella y Aoshi caminaban por el pasillo que comunicaba el laboratorio de la casa. Ambas en silencio.

- Temes verle, es eso?- Le pregunto Aoshi casi en un susurro.

Pan la miro y simplemente se dedico a sonreír. Pero entonces, al volver la vista al frente, sus pies y su corazón, se detuvieron a la vez.

Trunks, vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta negra, estaba frente a ella, mirándole, seguramente con la misma expresión de sorpresa que debía expresar su rostro en aquellos momentos, a escasos dos metros.

El silencio se hizo incomodo, los segundos, parecieron horas. Un abismo pareció abrirse bajo sus pies, a la vez que una cosa se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Finge, finge, finge.

- Hola Trunks.- Dijo Aoshi al fin rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

Trunks, aun atónito de lo que sus ojos veían, se vio obligado a apartar la mirada de Pan para mirar a Aoshi.

- Hola.- Le contesto.

- Pan trabajara ahora conmigo.- Dijo ella en un intento de romper el hielo.- Es su castigo por haber suspendido ciencias.

Trunks volvió a mirarla al escuchar aquello. Pan parecía petrificada. Tal vez como él mismo ante su reencuentro, pero no podían permitirse aquello. No después de todo lo que habían pasado.

- Vaya Pan, como es posible que hayas suspendido ciencias?- Le pregunto con total naturalidad.

Pan alzo la vista para mirarle sorprendida. Él estaba fingiendo? O realmente la había olvidado ya?

- No se.- Dijo ella intentando comportarse con naturalidad.- Ni siquiera yo logro entenderlo.

- Gohan tiene que esta muy enfadado.

- Ni te lo imaginas.- Dijo ella derrotada.

- Así que vas a trabajar aquí durante las vacaciones de Navidad?

- Si, así es. Mi padre me ha obligado.

- Debes estar contenta Aoshi.- Le dijo él.

- Si, la verdad es que si.- Dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza avergonzada.

- Bueno, tengo que....irme.- Le dijo él.

- Cl... claro.- Dijo Pan.

- Nos vemos por aquí.

- Si.

Trunks siguió su camino y al hacerlo, paso a escasos centímetros de ella, provocando que su corazón se acelerara inevitablemente. Por unos segundos pudo sentirle nuevamente, su olor, su presencia...

Se quedo estática, paralizada, sintiendo como él se alejaba nuevamente por el pasillo, hasta perderse al final de este.

- Pan...- Dijo Aoshi.

Pan la miro.

- Gracias Aoshi.

Aoshi le sonrió ante aquello.

- Vamos, Bra tiene que estar esperándonos.

Bra, Aoshi y ella pasaron el resto de la tarde viendo una película. Aunque Pan no logro prestarle demasiada atención.

Iban a ser así todos sus días? Cruzarse con él en el pasillo y fingir que nada había pasado?

- Voy a por más zumo, queréis algo vosotras?- Pregunto Pan levantándose del sillón.

- No, gracias.- Dijo Aoshi.

- No.- Le dijo Bra perdida en la película.

Pan camino hasta la cocina pensativa y al entrar sus pies se detuvieron de nuevo.

Trunks estaba allí, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, revisando un montón de papeles. Ambos se miraron, pero Pan intento ignorarlo encaminándose a la nevera.

La abrió y miro su contenido sin ni siquiera prestarle atención.

Él la estaba mirando. Podía sentir sus ojos fijamente sobre su espalda, provocándole una cálida y a la vez incomoda sensación.

No se equivocaba, Trunks tenía la mirada fija en ella. No había contado con aquello. Con que ella volviera a su vida de aquella forma inesperada. Que sentiría ella? Le habría olvidado ya?

- Lo siento.- Dijo Pan al fin volviéndose a mirarle.- Intente negarme, pero...

- No tiene importancia.- Le contesto Trunks.

Tras aquello nuevamente se hizo un largo silencio entre ellos. Toda una eternidad que desolaba sus corazón.

- Me alegro de volver a verte.- Le dijo al fin Trunks.- Te he echado de menos.

- Y yo.- Le dijo ella.

- Vamos... vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos... a vernos.

- Si.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica.

- Si... si tu estas bien... a mi...a mi me esta bien.

- Esto... si claro... todo esta bien.- Mintió ella.

- Bien.- Dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa.

Pan le devolvió la sonrisa y sin más se volvió para coger su zumo y salir de la cocina antes de que su corazón decidiera salirse de su pecho.

.......................

Aquella noche, como muchas otras, Pan acompaño a Aoshi hasta su casa. Ambas caminaron por las oscuras calles de la cuidad en silencio. Ambas pensativas.

- Pan...- Le dijo Aoshi algo cortada.

- Si?- Le pregunto ella.

- Se....bueno.......

Pan miro a su amiga que miraba el suelo realmente cortada.

- Que ocurre?- Le pregunto Pan.

- Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?- Le pregunto ella.

- Si, claro.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Tu... tu tenías esa mirada que a veces pones...no se como explicarla... es como si sintieras que no deberías estar allí... pero estas...

Pan miro a su amiga extrañada.

- Te pregunte por la clase y tu te mostraste amable. No querías estar allí, parecías incomoda, ni tampoco querías hacer nuevos amigos.... pero aun así....aun así mi aceptaste. – Le dijo ella mirándola.

Pan la miro sorprendida. No era consciente de que Aoshi pensara aquello. Aunque en parte era cierto. Recordaba perfectamente que el primer día de clase se había sentido fuera de lugar.

- Desde entonces me has dejado estar contigo, me has metido en tu vida y la has convertido en parte de la mía.

- Aoshi....- Dijo ella sin comprender que era lo que su amiga intentaba decirle.

- Se que hay cosas que no me cuentas. – Le interrumpió ella.- Se que hay una parte de ti que no conozco y quiero que sepas que no me importa. Puedo esperar. Esperare hasta que estés dispuesta a contármelo. No importa cuanto tardes en hacerlo. Yo... yo te quiero mucho como amiga.... y solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi.

Pan detuvo el paso ante aquellas palabras de su amiga. Durante toda su vida, su mejor amiga había sido Bra, nunca había tenido la necesidad de tener más amigas que ella. Por lo general, sus secretos, esa parte de su vida vetada para los humanos, le había impedido tener más amigos. Pero ella, ella la había aceptado, había aceptado que solo podría conocerla a medias, pero no le había importado. Seguía allí, a su lado.

Confiaba en ella, pero, podría una chica como ella llegar a comprender todo lo que ella era? Todo lo que significaba ser quien era?

- Es algo complicado.- Le dijo ella.- Mi vida es....yo soy... diferente.

- No hace falta que me cuentes nada.

- No es que no quiera hacerlo.- Le dijo ella.- Es que... ni siquiera yo logro entenderla a veces.... mi vida es complicada... una irrealidad... Mírate Aoshi. Tu sabes lo que quieres, sabes que esperar de la vida y luchas por ella. La vives.... yo... yo solo intento sobrevivir.

**CONTINUARA.........**

Uffff! Pero que complicada es a veces la vida!!!! Pobrecillos!!! Realmente siento pena por ellos. Pero así es la vida....

Bueno, bromas a un lado, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. Como ven voy actualizando bastante rapido. Pero es que cuando empiezo algo no puedo dejarlo hasta que lo termino. Esperemos que mi poco tiempo libre siga permitiendome seguir a este ritmo. Ya tengo falta de sueño!!!!

En fin, como siempre aprovecho para agradecer todos sus reviews, se que voy atrasada con las contestaciónes, pero es que no doy a más. Espero porder hacerlo en breve. Muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sois siempre una buena fuente de inspiración!!!!!

Así que como siempre, les invito a dejar sus opiniones y a seguir inspirando mis palabras.

Nos leemos pronto.


	14. Sobreviviendo II

**Sobreviviendo (II)**

"_Cada noche, cada día. Cada segundo de su miserable existencia, ella, ella era lo único que existía. Estaba en su cabeza, en su alma, grabada en sus manos._ "

Aquella noche había sido extraña. No había sido capaz de dormir. Sus ojos ni siquiera lo habían intentado. Aquella noche había sido consciente de muchas cosas. Aoshi la había echo pensar. Le había echo pensar en muchas cosas.

Había renunciado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo por hacer lo correcto, pero no había encontrado nada bueno en hacerlo. Había sentido dolor con él y lo seguía sintiendo sin él. En realidad este era aun más profundo, más doloroso. Su corazón estaba roto. Su vida se estaba derrumbando y simplemente se había detenido a contemplar como sucedía. Sin poder hacer nada, sin ni siquiera mover un dedo. Simplemente dejaba que pasara. Se había rendido.

Tan malo era que lo amara? Tan malo era que lo deseara?

Sí, se había rendido, cuando un guerrero ni siquiera concebía esa idea.

Hasta ese punto le amaba. Hasta el punto de rendirse en contra de todo lo que ella era.

También había pensado en Aoshi. No estaba segura de que ella estuviera preparada para saber todo lo que ella, aunque sin duda ella ya se había ganado su confianza. Pero como explicarle algo que a veces ella ni siquiera llegaba a comprender?

Pero Aoshi había sido muy buena con ella. Se merecía saber la verdad. Y la sabría. Cuando llegara el momento.

....................

Un dulce cosquilleo la hizo agitarse nerviosa y el eco de su risa pareció colarse en su cabeza.

Repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron a la vez que se incorporaba en la silla.

La risa de Aoshi se hizo entonces más fuerte.

Pan la miro y miro a su alrededor algo confundida. Estaba en la Corporación Cápsula y se había quedado dormida sobre una mesa.

- Pareces muy dulce cuando duermes.- Le dijo ella sonriente.

Pan sonrió y se esperezo en la silla.

- No he dormido muy bien esta noche.- Se disculpo.- Donde esta Bulma?

- Se ha marchado ya, dijo que nosotras también podíamos irnos, por eso te he despertado.

- Que horas es?- Pregunto ella.

- Apenas son las cuatro, pero creo que Bulma tenía cosas que hacer, así que...

Pan se recostó nuevamente sobre la mesa perezosamente al escuchar aquello.

- Si te apetece podríamos ira dar una vuelta por el centro.- Le dijo ella.

N- o me apetece demasiado, pero la otra alternativa es volver a casa y mi padre esta tan enfadado...- Dijo desesperada.

- Bien!- Dijo Aoshi juntando sus manos. – Quería mirar algunas compras para Navidad.

- Esta bien.- Dijo levantándose.

.....................................

Pan camino junto a Aoshi de una tienda a otra, mirando escaparates y entrando en algunas tiendas, pero extrañamente, aquel día, le estaba resultando tan extraño como la noche pasada.

- Mira!- Exclamo Aoshi emocionada frente a un vestido que se exhibía en un escaparate.- No te parece bonito?

Pan lo miro y frunció los labios. Sin lugar a dudas era demasiado elegante para ella.

- Demasiado elegante para mi. Me resultaría incomodo.

Al contestar tan francamente, Pan se sorprendió a si misma y miro a Aoshi que seguía mirando el vestido con anhelo.

- Nunca he llevado vestidos como ese. En realidad hasta hace bien poco era bastante masculina a la hora de vestir. Me gusta llevar pantalones y ropa cómoda con la que pueda moverme libremente.

Aoshi la miro sorprendida por la cantidad de información que Pan le había dicho. No era gran cosa, pero sabía que era un buen principio y sonrió satisfecha al saber que ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ella.

- Es curioso que tu y Bra tengan los gustos tan diferentes siendo tan amigas.

- Bueno.- Dijo ella haciendo un gesto con los hombros.- Bra y yo somos muy diferentes en todos los sentidos. En realidad no nos parecemos en nada. Al fin y al cabo ella es una chica rica de cuidad y yo una chica de campo. – Con aquellas palabras Pan volvió a mirar el escaparate. – Mi vida es un tanto extraña, Aoshi, más de lo que te puedas llegar a imaginar.

- Eso no me importa.- Le contesto ella.

- Tal vez...- Dijo Pan agachando la mirada.- Tal vez... no quieras formar parte de ella cuando lo sepas todo.

Aoshi la miro intrigada y sin más sonrió.

- Lo dudo mucho.- Aseguro ella.- Tal vez no conozca tu vida, pero si se como eres.

- En realidad no lo sabes.- Le dijo ella mirándola.- La Pan que tu conoces es en gran parte una mentira. A veces no digo lo que pienso, ni hago lo que deseo. Te he mentido en muchas cosas, Aoshi. No estoy orgullosa de ello, pero así es. Mi vida es así, una mentira.

Aoshi la miro pensativa ante aquellas palabras, durante unos segundos ambas guardaron silencio.

- Dijiste que éramos amigas, era eso mentira?- Le pregunto ella entonces.

- No, claro que no.

- Y él día que me dijiste que estabas orgullosa de mi por haber conseguido el trabajo en la Corporación Cápsula, era eso mentira?

- No.

Aoshi sonrió entonces nuevamente.

- Entonces el resto no importa. – Le dijo ella.

- Aoshi, lo que intento decirte es que.....- Dijo Pan desesperada.

- Se que eres diferente a como a veces te muestras. En realidad tus ojos te delatan más veces de lo que tu te crees.- Le dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. – Pero lo que en realidad tiene importancia es que eres mi amiga, una amiga que cree en mi y que se preocupa por mi y me acompaña a casa cuando se hace algo tarde. Una amiga que siempre me defiende y que se esfuerza por enumerar mis cualidades frente al chico que me gusta. Eso es lo que realmente me importa. Si todo eso es cierto, las otras pocas mentiras que hayas podido decirme no me importan.

- Aoshi...- Dijo ella realmente sorprendida.

- Se que crees que soy débil, pero en realidad soy más fuerte de lo que aparento. Sea como sea tu vida, no hará que me aleje de ti y te juro que sabré guardar todos tus secretos.

Pan no pudo aguantarlo, simplemente se abrazo a su amiga con fuerza.

..............

Ella estaba allí, a solo unos metros de él y a la vez, parecía estar a mil kilómetros de distancia. Ni siquiera estando en la misma habitación, parecía romperse el abismo que parecía separarles.

No se miraban, no se hablaban. El uno simplemente toleraba la presencia del otro, intentando ignorarlo en su mayor parte. Como dos desconocidos que se encuentras por primera vez. Como si sus vidas no estuvieran fuertemente entrelazadas, como si no significaran nada el uno para el otro.

Solo a veces, sus miradas furtivas se encontraba y solo entonces, todo lo demás parecía desaparecer para dejar ver el anhelo de sus corazones.

Era doloroso, tan doloroso que a veces deseaba que ella jamás hubiese existido.

La simple razón de saber que solo tenía que alzar una mano para poder acariciarla, decir una palabra para que fuese escuchada y no poder hacerlo era una lucha continua en su interior.

Hacia una semana que ella estaba allí, cada día, cada segundo. Su olor estaba grabado en cada parte de aquella casa, tan vivo, tan reciente....

Porque? Porque el destino volvía a ponerla una y otra vez en su camino? Acaso su dolor no era ya suficiente castigo?

Aparto la mirada de ella, quien en aquellos momentos estaba con Aoshi mirando un nuevo invento de su madre y miro los planos que tenía en las manos recordado a lo que había ido al laboratorio.

Se acerco al ordenados y busco la información que necesitaba. Le molesta que incluso en su única semana de vacaciones de Navidad, tuviera que estar trabajando. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para comprar los regalo de Navidad.

Se levanto nuevamente y se dispuso a abandonar el laboratorio, cuando entonces, justo entonces, sus miradas se cruzaron unos breves segundos, que se transformaron en siglos, para después romperse.

Pan suspiro cuando Trunks abandono nuevamente el laboratorio y miro a Aoshi que la miraba algo entristecida.

- No habláis?- Le pregunto.

- No mucho.- Le contesto ella.

- Pero lo hacéis.- Afirmo ella.

- A veces.

- Entonces no estáis enfadados?

- Me temo que es mucho más complicado que todo eso. – Le dijo ella. – Él... son muchas las cosas que nos separan. Así que decidimos que lo mejor era estar separados.

- Mejor para quien?- Le pregunto Aoshi.

Pan la miro ante aquella contestación. Como podía explicarle a su amiga que él en realidad no la quería y que solo los unía un fuerte deseo sexual?

- Aunque no lo creas tomemos la mejor decisión.- Pan se levanto de la silla.- Voy a por algo de beber. Quieres algo?

- No gracias.

...........................

Trunks estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina intentando concentrarse en sus planos hasta que sintió su penetrante y molesta mirada. Intento ignorarla, pero era casi imposible.

Alzo la vista y miro a su padre, que lo miraba divertido desde la entrada de la cocina.

- Problemas para concentrarte?- Le pregunto él.

- No más que tu insistente mirada.- Le contesto él volviendo a los planos.

- Claro.- Dijo entrando en la cocina.- Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con una mocosa que esta en el laboratorio.

Trunks apretó los labios ante la ira que provocaron las palabras de su padre. Porque se empeñaba en jugar con su dolor?

- Tu madre no esta, Bra no esta y yo puedo mirar hacia otro lado.- Le tentó.

- Que ganas tu con esto?- Le pregunto mirándole de nuevo.

- No se trata de eso. Es simplemente que no puedes hacer nada.

- Claro que puedo, estoy haciéndolo.

Lo único que estas haciendo es atrasar lo inevitable. Ahora crees que puedes controlarte, pero no es así. No puedes hacer nada. La has elegido, la has probado. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Puedo sentir tu ira, luchando por salir. Si sigues posponiéndolo será peor.

Aquellas palabras enfurecieron aun más a Trunks. Apretó sus puños, intentando controlarse, pero su padre tenía razón. Su ira luchaba por salir, su deseo luchaba por renacer y la presencia de Pan en aquella casa no hacia otra cosa que empeorar las cosas. Estaba al limite de sus fuerzas, era muy consciente de ello y si había conseguido mantenerse a raya era simplemente porque la amaba. Era su amor lo que lo mantenía a raya, su deseo de que fuera feliz. Seguramente, si no estuviera enamorado de ella, no habría nada que pudiera detenerle. Deseaba tomarla de nuevo. Acariciar su piel, saborear nuevamente el dulce y embriagador sabor de sus labios. Deseaba sentir su cuerpo desnudo arqueándose bajo el suyo, colarse entre sus piernas y entrar en el cielo. Deseba escuchar nuevamente sus gemidos, su deseo encendido. Deseaba sentirla nuevamente suya.

- Trunks, te ocurre algo?

Trunks alzo al vista sorprendido de escuchar su voz y allí estaba ella. A escasos dos metros de él, vestida con la misma falda tejana que había llevado el primer día que la tomo por primera vez. Mirándole, extrañada, seguramente por la energía descontrolada que fluía de su cuerpo.

No había rastro de su padre.

Recorrió sus piernas con la mirada, su cintura, sus pechos... sus labios. A la vez que su aroma, más fuerte que nunca, se colaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

- Vete Pan.- Le suplico él.

Pan le miro preocupada.

- Trunks, te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto acercándose a él.

- He dicho que te vayas.- Le grito.

Pan se sobresalto ante su grito. Que le estaba pasando a Trunks? Porque estaba tan enfadado?

- Maldita sea!- Grito Trunks acercándose a ella para aferrarla bruscamente de un brazos.- He dicho que te vayas.

- Trunks! Suéltame! Me haces daño.- Le dijo ella intentando soltarse.

Trunks no pudo aguantarlo más. La alzo de la cintura y bruscamente la sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina. Abriendo sus piernas con brusquedad, se coloco entre ellas y apretó su duro miembro contra su entrepierna, a la vez que aferrándola por la espalda, sus labios la besaron con furia.

Por unos instantes Pan había pensado que Trunks la dañaría y de repente estaba entre sus brazos, perdida en el amargo sabor de su deseo.

Había perdido la razón en el justo instante en que sus labios habían vuelto a besarla, encendiendo el deseo que tanto había intentado controlar.

Sus manos se apretaron contra su espalda unos segundos, apretándolo con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, con una necesidad infinita de volver a sentirle.

Las manos de Trunks apretaron sus pechos con desesperación, la acaricio, desesperado, con prisa, con furia. Las sintió colarse bajo su camiseta, acariciando nuevamente su deseosa piel, sus pechos.... pero rápidamente estas se posaron posesivas sobre sus muslos provocando que un dulce gemido escapara de su boca.

Siguió besándola, a la vez que aferrándola de los glúteos, Trunks apretaba su hinchado sexo contra el de ella. Frotando sus cuerpos, sus almas.........

**CONTINUARA......**

Perdonar el atraso de esta actualización y de las que seguiran a partir de ahora, pero tengo un grabe problema personal que ocupa mi tiempo y mi mente. Aunque espero poder seguir haciendolo.

De la misma forma me resulta imposible contestar sus reviews, al menos de momento. Lo lamento muchisimo, de verdad, si pudiera cambiar algo sería la primera en hacerlo, os lo aseguro.

Lo siento mucho. Pero la vida me ha dado un duro golpe que debo intentar superar, porque ella así lo querria....

Nos leemos.


	15. Malentendido

**Malentendido**

"_Lo único que estas haciendo es atrasar lo inevitable. Ahora crees que puedes controlarte, pero no es así. No puedes hacer nada. La has elegido, la has probado. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Puedo sentir tu ira, luchando por salir. Si sigues posponiéndolo será peor. _"

Las sintió colarse bajo su camiseta, acariciando nuevamente su deseosa piel, sus pechos.... pero rápidamente estas se posaron posesivas sobre sus muslos provocando que un dulce gemido escapara de su boca.

Siguió besándola, a la vez que aferrándola de los glúteos, Trunks apretaba su hinchado sexo contra el de ella. Frotando sus cuerpos, sus almas.........

Sus manos siguieron recorriendo sus muslos de una forma posesiva, desesperada, pero entonces estas bajaron hasta sus rodillas y aferrándola de ellas, dio un leve tirón, que la recostó sobre la mesa.

De aquella manera Trunks subió su camiseta y empezó a lamer su piel provocando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer.

Estaba excitada, descontrolada. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de lo mucho que había extrañado sentir sus manos sobre su piel hasta aquel mismo instante.

Su cuerpo parecía dominado por una fuerza mayor, algo que no podía controlar.

Una insoportable calor empezó a invadirla por completo. Un fuego abrasador que parecía recorrer todo su cuerpo creciendo desde su interior. Su piel parecía arder en llamas de tal forma que incluso se asusto.

Algo no iba bien. Había algo diferente, algo despertando dentro de su cuerpo. Se agito nerviosa, mientras seguía sintiendo la lengua de Trunks recorrer su vientre.

Alzo la cabeza levemente para mirarle y justamente él alzo la vista levemente para mirarla apenas unos segundos. Pero fueron suficientes.

Suficientes para ver en sus claros ojos azules una mirada que no conocía. Una mirada entre furiosa y dominante, que aun la asusto más.

Casi si pensarlo, Pan lo empujo bruscamente apartándolo de ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron entonces. Ella estaba asustada y él parecía entre sorprendido y enfadado por su rechazo.

- Lo.... lo siento.- Fue lo único que logro balbucear Pan antes de abandonar la cocina a toda prisa.

.....................................

Allí, sentada en el suelo de la ducha, abrazada a sus rodillas, sintiendo el agua fría deslizarse por su cuerpo, Pan había sido consciente de que su vida ya no sería la misma. Había sido tres día atrás, cuando entre lagrimas, había intentado comprender que era lo que le había pasado junto a Trunks.

Tres días, tres días en los que no le había visto, tres días en los que al llegar a casa solo había encontrado un poco de tranquilidad en aquel lugar.

Aquel día, entre lagrimas, mezcladas con el agua de la ducha, había intentando comprender porque su cuerpo había reaccionado de aquella manera ante Trunks. Que había sido aquel calor que la había asustado tanto. Fue entonces, pensando en aquello, cuando se dio cuenta.

Le sorprendía que no lo hubiese notado antes, pero lo que más le sorprendía era su aceptación.

Claro que estaba preocupada. Preocupada por lo que pronto acontecería y por todas las cosas a las que debería enfrentarse. Pero pese a eso, no le preocupaba el resto de su vida. Tal vez porque la universidad nunca le había agradado o tal vez porque una parte de su cuerpo lo había deseado siempre.

Levantándose, apago el grifo de la ducha y después de envolver su cuerpo en una toalla, Pan salió de esta para mirarse al espejo.

Como no había podido darse cuenta antes?

- Mama, me marcho ya. Aoshi y Parker deben estar esperándome.- Dijo ella en alto tono de voz para que su madre, la cual estaba en la cocina, la escuchara, a la vez que cogía un bollo del desayuno.

- Llegaras muy tarde?- Le pregunto Videl saliendo de la cocina.

- No lo creo. Bulma nos ha dado el día libre y vamos a aprovechar para hacer algunas compras de navidad. Así que no creo que llegue muy tarde.

Videl sonrió al escucharla.

- Estas mejor?

Pan miro a su madre ante aquella pregunta. Sabía que ella había notado la tristeza que la acompañaba aquellas ultimas semanas y que aquella pregunta iba referida a aquello.

- Si, mama, no te preocupes.

- Ese... como se llama... Parker?

- Si?

- Parece un buen chico.- Le dijo sin más.

Pan sonrió ante eso.

- No me gusta Parker.- Le dijo ella.- Tengo que irme ya. Adiós.

- Adiós.

..........................

Pan dio un largo suspiro, mientras a las puertas de un centro comercial esperaban que Parker saliera de los lavabos.

- Que te ocurre? Llevas unos días más melancólica de lo habitual.- Le dijo Aoshi.

- Me deprimen tus palabras, Aoshi. Realmente siempre parezco melancólica?

- Un poco, al menos últimamente.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Mi madre cree que estoy así porque me gusta Parker. – Le dijo desanimada.- Están tan lejos de la verdad...

- Se que Trunks y tu os lleváis muchos años... pero tan malo sería?

Pan hizo una mueca con los labios.

- Si solo fuese eso... habría una posibilidad. Pero me temo que son muchas cosas más. Aunque eso tampoco importara dentro de poco.

- Porque dices eso?

- Porque.... esto Aoshi..... yo....

- Ya estoy de vuelta.- Dijo Parker interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Bien.- Dijo Pan casi agradeciendo la interrupción.- Sigamos con las compras.- Necesito encontrar algo para mi padre que le haga olvidar mi suspenso en ciencias.

- Eso si será difícil.

.....................................

Goten miraba a Trunks, mientras este miraba los escaparates, intentando averiguar que era lo que le pasaba últimamente a su amigo. En cuestión de pocos meses este parecía más serio y distante de lo que no había estado en su vida. Pero realmente no lograba entender que podía preocuparle tanto a su amigo.

- No se porque siempre dejamos las compras de Navidad para los últimos días. Hay mucha gente.- Dijo Trunks molesto.

- Costumbre, quizás.- Le dijo él.- Oye Trunks, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos en serio. Que es de tu vida?

- Tu y yo no hemos hablado en serio nunca.- Le contesto Trunks.- Tu solo sabes hablar de chicas.

Goten se rió ante eso.

- Es cierto.- Dijo él llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- Pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa escuchar.

Trunks miro a su amigo.

- No tengo nada que contarte. Tienes tu algo que contarme?

- No. Es solo que... pareces algo... apagado últimamente.

- Es solo que a veces resulta difícil llevar una compañía.

- Llevas haciéndolo desde hace muchos años.

- Tal vez ese sea el problema.- Le contesto él.- Hace tiempo que no voy a ninguna parte.

- Estas pensando en viajar? Porque si es así, yo me apunto.

- Tal vez no sería una mala idea.- Dijo cansado.- Alejarnos de todo.

- Que te parece una de esas playas tropicales llenas de chicas?- Le pregunto Goten.

- Yo estaba pensando en algo más tranquilo. Es aquí.- Dijo deteniendo el paso.

- Estas seguro de que aquí encontrare algo para Pan?- Le pregunto él mirando la tienda de deportes.

- Indudablemente. Yo te espero aquí, hay mucha gente.

- No vas a ayudarme?- Le pregunto sorprendido.- Siempre eres tu quien elige su regalo.

- Entonces ya es hora de que empieces ha comprar tus propios regalos.- Le dijo él apoyándose en la pared.

- Esta bien.- Dijo con enfado.

Trunks vio a Goten entrar en la tienda y dio un largo suspiro. Lo ultimo que necesitaba era tener que pensar en un regalo para Pan, como si ella ya no ocupara su cabeza el suficiente tiempo.

Hacia tres días que no se veían. Él se había asegurado de ello. Después de lo ocurrido en la cocina, había dejado suficientemente claro que no tenía control sobre sus actos, al menos no cuando se refería a ella.

Si ella no lo hubiese detenido... la hubiese vuelto a tomar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Por suerte, ella lo había rechazado. Sí, ella lo había rechazado. Seguramente eso era lo que debería haber echo desde un principio. Así ahora no tendría aquellos problemas. Aunque debía reconocer que su rechazo había sido doloroso y le hacia pensar si.... si realmente ella le habría olvidado ya.

Con aquellos pensamientos y casi por casualidad, Trunks alzo la vista y entre toda la multitud, fue a toparse con ella.

A escasos metros de distancia, Pan, vestida con unos téjanos anchos y una camiseta negra de cuello alto, se reía abiertamente.

Aquella imagen le hizo sonreír casi inconscientemente. Después de aquellas ultimas semanas, verla sonreír de nuevo era simplemente maravilloso. Casi había olvidado lo que era, la luz que iluminaba sus ojos cuando lo hacia. Parecía... feliz.

Pero entonces Trunks vio lo que la hacia reír..... Parker.

Parker estaba a su lado, riéndose tan abiertamente como ella. Era él el motivo de que Pan le hubiese olvidado?

No pudo evitarlo. Se enfado, se enfado muchísimo.

.............................

Pan se llevo una mano a la barriga, ya adolorida de tanta risa.

- Déjalo ya Parker.- Le suplico. – Ya no puedo más.

- Esta bien.- Le contesto él entre risas.

Pan dio un suspiro intentando recuperar la compostura.

- Estas más guapa cuando sonríes.- Le dijo él entonces.

Pan le miro sorprendida ante aquellas palabras.

- Parker...

- Solo es un cumplido. No hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva.- Le dijo él con su habitual sonrisa en el rostro.

- Lo siento.- Le dijo ella.

- No te preocupes.- Le dijo él.- Solo espero que sea quien sea, se merezca tu corazón.

- Parker.- Le dijo aun más sorprendida.

- Últimamente pareces muy triste Pan y yo me preocupo por mis chicas.

Pan sonrió ante aquello.

- Eres una persona increíble. – Dijo cogiendolo de la mano.

- De verdad lo crees?- Con aquellas palabras Parker alzo su mano y la beso levemente.

- Si.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Es irónico, porque la chica que me gusta no me hace ni caso.

- Entonces es que es muy tonta.

- En realidad es muy lista. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Tal vez demasiado como para fijarse en alguien como yo. Me temo que ella encuentra más interesante un libro lleno de números que yo. Aunque siempre ha sido así, incluso desde la guardería. Así que ya estoy acostumbrado.

Pan lo miro algo perpleja por aquello.

- Aoshi...- Dijo sorprendida.

Parker sonrió y Pan le devolvió una resplandeciente sonrisa ante aquella afirmación y no pudo evitar abrazarse a él.

- Es maravilloso!

- Vaya no pensé que te haría tanta ilusión.- Dijo rodeándola por la espalda.- De saberlo te lo hubiese dicho antes.

- Es increíble.- Le dijo estrechándolo con más fuerza.

- Esta bien, pero prométeme que me guardaras el secreto. De acuerdo?

- Si, si, si.- Le dijo ella aun abrazada a él.

- Pan... me estas asfixiando.- Le dijo él

Pan lo soltó entonces.

- Lo siento. Ha sido la emoción.

- Tienes mucha fuerza.- Le dijo él divertido.

- No lo hubiese dicho nunca.- Dijo dando un suspiro.

- De verdad? Pero si no hago otra cosas que perseguirla desde el colegio. El instituto, la universidad... Ahora que lo sabes espero que puedas ayudarme a elegir un regalo para ella. No tengo ni idea de que puede gustarle.- Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- Y tu eres tan buena amiga suya que...

.........................................

Trunks apretó los puños con furia y aparto la mirada de ella cuando se abrazo a Parker.

Sintió ganas de matarle.... la sola idea.... la sola idea de que él la hubiese tocado... que la hubiese besado.... lo atormentaban de una forma inexplicable.

Pero no era aquello lo que él había deseado? Que ella encontrara la felicidad? Que olvidara lo ocurrido entre ellos? Si, era lo que había deseado, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

- Creo que encontré un regalo aceptable.- Le dijo Goten saliendo de la tienda con una bolsa

- Vamonos de aquí. Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.- Le dijo enfadado.

...............................

Increíblemente Pan no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su cara durante muchas horas. Incluso cuando Parker se marcho, siguió sonriendo felizmente.

Parker estaba enamorado de Aoshi y Aoshi de Parker. Aquello era como ver la luz al final de un oscuro túnel. Los finales felices existían, aunque era casi imposible que ella llegara a formar parte de unos de ellos.

- Que te ocurre ahora? De repente pareces resplandeciente.

- Estoy feliz. Eso es todo.- Dijo Pan sin darle mucha importancia.- Sabes, lo he estado pensando y creo que deberías comprarle un regalo a Parker por Navidad. Mi familia y la familia Brief se reúnen la noche de Navidad e intercambiamos los regalos. Podríais venir Parker y tu si no tenéis nada mejor que hacer.

- Me encantaría ir.... pero no puedo comprarle algo a Parker.

- Y porque no?- Le dijo ella. – Creo que ya es hora de que empieces a abrirle un poco tu corazón.

- No se, me daría vergüenza.- Dijo ella poniéndose colorada.

- Sabes Aoshi. Ya es hora de que dejes todo eso a un lado. Ahora vayamos a comer, estoy muerta de hambre.

- Si.- Dijo ella aferrándose a su brazo.

Ya sentadas en un pequeño restaurante, ambas continuaron su conversación.

- Has conseguido encontrar el regalo para tu padre?- Le pregunto Aoshi.

- Bueno, le he comprado un libro que creo que le gustara, pero para serte sincera no creo que ningún regalo en el mundo pueda borrar su enfado. Mi padre se va a enfadar muchísimo.- Dijo ella apoyando su barbilla en su mano.- No se si llegara a entenderlo...

- No crees que estas exagerando?- Le pregunto Aoshi con una sonrisa.- Lo único que tienes que hacer es mejorar tus notas el próximo semestre.

Pan dio un largo suspiro ante aquello y miro a su amiga que seguía sonriéndole.

Ella era demasiado buena con ella...y ella seguía sin abrirle su corazón.

- Esto Aoshi....- Le dijo moviéndose incomoda en la silla.- Lo cierto es que.... si te soy sincera....

- Que ocurre?- Le dijo ella al ver que su amiga volvía a la seriedad.

- Aun no se lo he dicho a nadie pero.... voy a dejar la universidad.

- Que?- Pregunto Aoshi escandalizada.- No puedes dejar la universidad Pan! Es solo un pequeño suspenso. Conseguirás recuperarlo sin problemas. Te he visto trabajar en la corporación Cápsula. Sabes incluso más que yo...

- No... no se trata de eso.- Le dijo ella realmente nerviosa. – Es... no se como decírtelo.... en realidad nunca me gusto la universidad y... bueno... solo me apunte para que mi padre estuviera contento. Podía compaginarlo con lo que realmente me gusta hacer y soy consciente de que es algo importante.... así que no me importaba demasiado tener que ir.

- Entonces?

- Aoshi... lo cierto es que no es que desee abandonar la universidad... es que no podré ir.

- Porque?- Le pregunto ella desesperada.

- Porque estoy embarazada.

**CONTINUARA......**

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, os estoy muy agradecida.

Nos leemos pronto.


	16. Noche de luna llena I

**Noche de luna llena (I)**

"_Porque estoy embarazada_"

Sus ojos se abrieron en mitad de la noche a la vez que su cuerpo se incorporo repentinamente en la cama como si una pesadilla lo hubiese sacado de sus sueños.

Aun con la respiración acelerada Trunks se tumbo nuevamente en la cama intentando recordar que clase de sueño había podido despertarle tan bruscamente en las pocas horas diarias que lograba conciliar el sueño. Pero no lo recordaba.

Hacia apenas unos meses atrás su vida era muy diferente. Por aquel entonces el guerrero que había en su interior había permanecido dormido, inactivo. Durante aquel periodo, solo sus entrenamientos, habían logrado satisfacer minimamente esa oscura parte de él que permanecía en las sombras de su corazón.

Su aburrida vida había empezado a ahogarle. Se había sentido insatisfecho, atrapado en una aburrida vida de humano.

Entonces había llegado ella.

Se había visto reflejado en sus oscuros ojos negros. Había sentido sus mismas inquietudes y necesidades en ella.

Ambos habían despertado el lado guerrero del otro. Habían provocado que sus sangres guerreras volviera a fluir descontroladas por sus venas, sintiéndose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vivos, completos.

Poco a poco ambos habían creado un mundo paralelo a sus vidas, uno en el que no debían mentir o fingir ser quienes no eran. El uno había aceptado al otro, habían compartido sus preocupaciones, sus anhelos y necesidades. Habían compartido sus vidas. A su lado había vuelto a recordar quien era él realmente y eso le había echo sentirse mejor. Había echo que dejara de sentirse tan solo.

Pero aquello había despertado en ellos un deseo que ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de controlar.

Al principio había intentado negárselo. Había intentado ignorar aquel fuerte deseo que no lograba comprender. Como había ocurrido? Como había llegado a desearla aquella manera cuando poco tiempo atrás ella había sido como una hermana para él? Como, de repente, su cuerpo se había convertido en un poderoso imán que le había echo perder la razón?

Era como si un instinto animal, salvaje y primitivo, se hubiese apoderado de todos sus sentidos y ella se hubiese convertido, de repente, en el centro de toda su existencia.

Se había obsesionado con ella. Tenía grabado su aroma en lo más profundo de su alma, en su piel... e inevitablemente, había acabado cayendo preso de su deseo. La había tomado, la había echo suya. No solo una vez, ni dos, ni tres.... sus cuerpo se habían amado con lujuria, con una pasión desbordante, como si hubiesen estado esperando aquello durante toda una eternidad, una y otra vez, y a pesar de eso no había dejado de sentirse insatisfecho. Seguramente hubiese tardado toda una vida en saciarse de ella, de la suavidad de su piel... del dulce sabor de sus labios...

Y así, casi sin percibirlo, se había enamorado profundamente de ella. La amaba, la amaba muchísimo. Estaba seguro de que ella estaría grabada en su corazón para el resto de su vida y que nada ni nadie lograría borrarla de allí. Hiciera lo que hiciera, pasara lo que pasara, su corazón, su alma, eran de ella.

Unidos por la necesidad de lucha que siempre corría por sus venas, ambos se habían visto atrapados en una dolorosa y lujuriosa relación que había terminado por romperse, rompiendo a la misma vez, su corazón.

Lo había echo por ella, pensando que sería lo mejor, aun a sabiendas de que aquello sería su destrucción. Y lo cierto es que no se había equivocado.

Aquello lo estaba destruyendo por dentro, lo estaba matando más rápidamente de lo que él hubiese podido imaginarse.

De repente, se había quedado tan solo, que no había nada que pudiera apaciguar su pena, la cual, siempre iba acompañada por la ira.

Sí, su parte humana estaba muriendo por la mujer amada, pero su parte guerrera... esta estaba rabiosa. Rabiosa por haber perdido la adrenalina de sus peleas, la lujuria de su deseo.... Él, el guerrero, su parte más oscura y desconocida, ardía en ira por haber perdido a su compañera, a "su" mujer. Recaía sobre ella como una fuerte necesidad de posesión y deseo. Esa parte que no había dejado de luchar por volver a tomar el control de sus actos. Esa parte a la que no le importaban los sentimientos humanos, ni si aquello estaba bien o mal. Para esta parte, ella era suya y nadie podía cambiar ese echo. Ese sentimiento que parecía volverlo loco.

Y ahora este parecía simplemente descontrolado. Si, sin duda estaba perdiendo totalmente el control. Lo sabía, y no solo por el echo de haber caído en las provocaciones de su padre o por haber intentando nuevamente tomarla. No. Había sido su rechazo, había sido al verla en los brazos de otro hombre.... eso era. Eso era lo que le estaba hundiendo dentro de su odio, lo que lo estaba haciendo que estuviera siendo consumido por su ira.

Él, el guerrero, su parte más oscura, estaba tomando el control y estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. Deseoso de reclamar lo que era suyo al precio que fuera y no le importaría nada, con el fin de tenerla nuevamente.

Eso lo asustaba. Él había crecido rodeado de humanos y aunque había visto lo que un guerrero era capaz de hacer y pese a ser en parte uno de ellos, no tenía ni idea de lo que en realidad significaba ser un guerrero del espacio, ni de lo este sería capaz de hacer por recuperarla.

Si él tomaba el control, seguramente, sería su perdición. Pero pese a saberlo, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Sintiendo, como cada segundo que pasaba, él tomaba un poco más el control sobre su vida.

Con todos aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza, Trunks se levanto de la cama consciente de que ya no podría volver a conciliar el sueño y salió al balcón, que había en su habitación, para alzar la vista al oscuro cielo. Entonces, solo entonces, sus ojos se posaron sobre aquella luna llena, casi completa.

......................

Su cuerpo se movió inquieto bajo las mantas y con un leve gemido, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente. Su cuerpo estaba sudando y su respiración estaba agitada, como si hubiese despertado de una horrible pesadilla, aunque no logro recordar con que había soñado.

Pan se levanto de la cama, llevándose una mano inconscientemente al vientre, de forma protectora y se fue hasta el baño donde se mojo el rostro con agua.

Al alzar la vista, se perdió en el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo.

Al día siguiente vería a Trunks durante la fiesta de Navidad. Aquella sería la primera vez que lo vería desde que se enterara de que estaba embarazada.

Saber de su estado, increíblemente, no la había perturbado. Pero el echo de enfrentarse a él, de darle la noticia, la aterrorizaba. Tal vez porque temía que él pudiera rechazarla o que se enfadara con ella por el echo de que aquello destaparía tarde o temprano su secreto.

Desearía Trunks tener un hijo? Desearía Trunks tener un hijo suyo?

No podía olvidar que para él su relación no había sido más que un error, solo sexo. Para él no había tenido nada que ver con el amor, ni con ningún sentimiento que se le pareciera.

En cambio para ella... para ella había sido todo aquello y mucho más. Tal vez por eso la idea de tener un hijo suyo no la había perturbado, porque lo amaba más allá de la razón.

Por eso mismo la asustaba tanto su rechazo, porque si lo hacía, seguramente ella no podría soportarlo. Se moriría de la pena. Sería la destrucción total de su ya roto corazón.

.................................

Se alzo de puntillas en la silla, alzando todo lo posible su cuerpo para lograr colgar las banderillas que adornarían la puerta de la entrada. Cuando una voz la sobresalto y la hizo balancearse peligrosamente en la silla.

- Hola Pan!

Al verla Aoshi había corrido hasta ella para sujetarla.

- Dios mío Aoshi me has asustado.- Dijo ella a la vez que se bajaba de la silla.

- No deberías estar ahí subida.- Le dijo ella aun asustada.

- Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y tu voz me ha sorprendido. Pero no te preocupes.

- Podrías haberte caído.- Le dijo ella.

- Eso no es algo muy probable, de verdad. Tengo unos buenos reflejos.- Le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo. – Como es que llegas tan temprano?

- Dirás tan tarde.- Le dijo ella.- Lo cierto es que había pensado llegar mucho antes, para ayudarte con los arreglos para la fiesta, pero no sabía que vivieras tan lejos de la cuidad.. Como haces para llegar a la universidad todos los días?

- Bueno...- Dijo ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- Digamos que también soy muy rápida.

- Lo dices como si fueras corriendo.- Le dijo Aoshi deduciendo que no sacaría demasiada información de su amiga.

- Eso si sería difícil. Aunque también corro muy deprisa. – Le dijo ella entre divertida y nerviosa.- Vamos, pasa dentro, hace frío y quiero presentarte a mis padres.

- Será un placer.

- Por cierto.- Le dijo Pan a la vez que entraban en la casa.- No venías con Parker?

- No, me dijo que aun tenía que hacer unas compras y que vendría un poco más tarde.

- Claro.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Mama....

...........................

Pan coloco una enorme bandeja de pastelillos sobre la larga mesa que se había preparado en el comedor.

- No hay demasiada comida?- Le pregunto Aoshi que admiraba las enormes bandejas de comida que ella, Pan, Videl y Chichi, habían estado preparando durante toda la tarde.- Cuantos seremos esta noche?

- Bueno pues....tres...cuatro...catorce en total.- Dijo ella sonriendo.- Lo que ocurre, que como ya descubrirás más adelante... los hombres de mi familia comen.... muchísimo.

- Lo dice como si tu no devoraras la comida.- Le dijo su madre divertida mientras dejaba otra enorme bandeja de comida sobre la mesa.

- Si... eso también.- Dijo ella divertida.

- Ya estoy en casa!- Se le escucho decir a Goten.

- Goten!- Exclamo Pan al escucharle.- Estamos en el comedor.

- Vaya.- Dijo este entrando al comedor.- Mmmmm que hambre!

- Ni se te ocurra tocar nada.- Le amenazo Pan.

- Tu siempre tan amable.- Se quejo él.

- Recuerdas a mi amiga Aoshi?

- Claro.- Dijo él con una sonrisa.- Me alegro de volver a verte.

- Lo mismo digo.- Dijo ella inclinándose frente a él educadamente.

- Creo que tu amiguito también viene de camino, me pareció adelantarle no hace mucho.

- De verdad?- Le pregunto Pan algo incomoda, dado que seguramente Goten lo habría adelantado volando.- Cuanto es no hace mucho?

- Déjame que piense...- Dijo haciéndose el interesante..- Debe estar por llegar.

- Vamos Aoshi, salgamos a recibirle. – Le dijo ella tirando del brazo de su amiga.

Ambas salieron al exterior y vieron que la noche ya estaba cayendo sobre ellos.

- Mira Pan, hoy hay luna llena!- Exclamo ella maravillada.

Pan alzo la vista al cielo para admirar la gran luna llena que iluminaba el cielo aquella noche.

- Si... es cierto.

- Es preciosa.

- Si, si que lo es.- Dijo ella.

- Sabes? En una ocasión leí un reportaje que aseguraba que durante muchos años la luna pareció desparecer durante mucho tiempo. En realidad durante años. Pero nadie ha logrado entender como fue posible y lo cierto es que hoy sigue siendo un misterio.

- A si?- Pregunto ella con una risita nerviosa.

Como decirle que ellos tenían mucho que ver en aquello? Y lo que era peor, como era posible que Aoshi siempre se enterara de cosas como aquella o las bolas de Dragón? Sin duda era una chica bastante peculiar.

- Esto Aoshi....es posible que esta noche veas algunas cosas que no logres comprender....y me sería de gran ayuda que tu.... tu... intentaras quitarle importancia frente a Parker. Podrías hacer eso por mi?

Aoshi la miro extrañada y supo que le hablaba de todos aquellos secretos que su amiga no se decidía a contarle. Al menos no todos.

- Claro.- Le dijo ella.

En realidad, trabajando en la Corporación Cápsula, Aoshi podía imaginarse que clase de cosas eran. Como temblores en el suelo, objetos indestructibles completamente destrozados...luces extrañas...

Realmente se moría de ganas de saber que eran todas aquellas cosas, pero no deseba presionar a su amiga para que se las contara, con lo que se había echo la ingenua frente a todos aquellos acontecimientos.

- Le verás esta noche?- Le pregunto ella entonces.

- Si.- Dijo Pan sabiendo que ella se refería a Trunks.

- Creo... creo que deberías decírselo.

- Lo...lo se.- Dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

Poco después, los tres amigos se reunieron en la habitación de Pan.

- Siempre me había preguntado como sería tu habitación.- Dijo Aoshi que correteaba de un lado a otro, mientras ella y Parker la admiraban sentados en la cama.

- Me da vergüenza porque esta algo desordenada.- Dijo ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- Creo que era imaginable.- Dijo Aoshi divertida.

- Me das muy mala reputación Aoshi.- Le dijo ella derrotada.

- Forma parte de tu carácter. Mira, pesas! No sabia que hicieras pesas.- Dijo Aoshi intentando levantar una.

- Aoshi no...- Dijo ella intentando detenerla.

Pero fui inútil, dado que ella intento levantar una inútilmente.

- Dios mío! – Exclamo ella.- Cuanto pesa esto? Ni siquiera he podido moverlo.

- Esto no... no se....- Dijo nerviosa.

- Deja que pruebe.- Dijo Parker.

- No, no ... yo....- balbuceaba inútilmente Pan.

Pero no pudo evitar que Parker lo intentara tan inútilmente como Aoshi.

- Al menos debe pesar media tonelada.- Dijo Parker realmente sorprendido.

O un par de ellas. Pensó Pan entre si.

- Esto... lo cierto es que... eran de mi abuelo. – Mintió ella.

- Y podía levantarlas?- Le pregunto Parker sorprendido.

- Esto....si, creo que si.... en realidad era un hombre fuerte... jejejeje!- Se rió nerviosa.

Pero entones otra cosa capto por entero su atención haciendo dirigir la mirada hacia la ventana. Trunks había llegado o al menos estaba muy, muy cerca.

Era extraño que sintiera su energía... sobretodo porque estaba segura de que la familia Brief vendría en alguna de sus naves y no volando los cielos. Pero lo que aun le pareció más extraño es que la energía de Trunks se sentía algo distinta.

- Que ocurre?- Le pregunto Aoshi al ver el cambio de su rostro.

- Esto... nada.- Dijo volviendo a mirar a sus amigos.

Ambas amigas se quedaron mirando la una a la otra, como si pudieran entenderse con la mirada.

- Vaya Pan! Esta eres tu?- Le pregunto Parker cogiendo una foto en la que salían ella y Trunks durante su viaje por el espacio.- Y si no me equivoco él es...

- Trunks.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Que mona!- Dijo él divertido.- En realidad no has cambiado demasiado. Ni él tampoco.

Aoshi sonrió ante aquello, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió inesperadamente.

- Feliz navidad!- Exclamo Bra entrando en la habitación.

.................................

No mucho después llegaron Krilin, A-18 y Marron, que aquel año también habían decidido celebrar la Navidad con ellos, con lo que no tardaron en ponerse a cenar todos juntos en una enorme mesa llena de comida.

En cualquier otra ocasión Pan hubiese estado más que feliz al tenerlos a todos allí reunidos y seguramente ahora devoraría la comida entre risas, pero la presencia de Trunks allí no se lo permitía. Al toparse, este apenas le había dicho un seco hola y después había dedicado una fría mirada sobre el pobre Parker. Desde entonces no se había vuelto a referir a ellos. No le había dicho ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera la miraba.

Ella si lo hacia, de vez en cuando alzaba la vista para mirarle y lo observaba algunos segundos hablar con Goten.

Él también estaba extraño, no hablaba divertido con Goten que era lo habitual, sino que mantenía una seria expresión en el rostro pese a los grandes esfuerzos de Goten por hacerle reír.

Por suerte, el resto de la familia charlaba divertida y parecían ajenos al extraño y frió comportamiento de ambos.

Pero eso no la consolaba demasiado. Sabía que debía encontrar el momento para hablar con Trunks y decirle que estaba embarazada, pero no estaba segura si aquel seria un buen momento para hacerlo. También la acongojaba el echo de que el secreto de ambos pudiera ser el causante de que la clara unión que demostraban todos ellos allí sentados charlando y riendo, se rompiera.

Tal vez Trunks había tenido razón desde un principio. Tal vez su relación nunca debió existir. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Se preguntaba como reaccionarían sus padres cuando descubrieran que estaba embarazada. Y sobretodo cuando descubrieran que el hijo era de Trunks, aunque esto ultimo no decidiría revelarlo hasta no haber hablado con Trunks.

- Pan. Pan!- Exclamo Bra casi gritando.- Te encuentras bien?

- Que?- Dijo ella alzando la vista y comprendiendo que era el objeto de todas las miradas.- Si, claro.

- No has comido casi nada.- Le dijo Chichi.- Estas bien?

- Si, si, claro. – Dijo ella rápidamente.

- No te dará vergüenza devorar la comida delante de tu novio no Pan?- Le pregunto Krilin en un tono divertido.

- Que?- Pregunto ella sorprendida y vio que este miraba divertido a Parker.- No, no! Parker no es mi novio, solo es una amigo de la universidad.- Desmintió rápidamente algo nerviosa e incomoda.

Tras aquellas palabras y un largo suspiro que escapo de sus labios ante las muchas risas que despertó el comentario en si, Pan alzo la vista y miro a Trunks que en aquellos momentos tenía una fría mirada sobre ella, la cual aparto nada más se cruzo con la de ella.

..........................................

Rato después todos salieron al exterior pese al frió para disfrutar de algunos fuegos artificiales que Krilin había comprado y al final la fiesta pareció continuar fuera.

Ella y Aoshi estaba juntas sentadas en la entrada de la puerta admirando los fuegos un poco alejadas. El resto, menos Trunks que también estaba algo apartado y Vegeta, que siempre se escabullía de aquellas costumbres humanas, estaban cerca de los fuegos.

- Trunks también esta algo extraño hoy. – Le dijo Aoshi casi en un susurro al ver que ella lo miraba.

- Si es cierto.- Le dijo ella.

- Crees que pueda imaginarlo?

- No. De ser así estaría mucho más que raro.- Dijo ella suspirando.

- Podrías aprovechar que esta solo....

Pan la miro ante aquello.

- No se Aoshi... estoy asustada.

....................

Trunks tenía la mirada fija en la radiante luna llena que brillaba en el cielo aquella noche, a la vez que sentía el palpitar de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos.

Nunca antes había prestado tanta atención a la luna llena como aquella noche. Tal vez porque dado que como ninguno de ellos conservaba su cola, esta no tenía demasiada importancia. Pero aquello noche se sentía diferente al mirarla, como si por primera vez, fuese consciente de la conexión que ellos tenían con esta.

Le hervía la sangre aquella noche, su energía estaba perturbada, no sabía si por aquella luna llena o por la presencia de Parker y Pan.

Había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no abalanzarse sobre aquel miserable cretino y amenazarlo con matarle si volvía a poner una sola mano en lo que era suyo. Seguramente lo hubiese echo si no se encontraran todos allí. Por eso prefería permanecer alejado del grupo, alejado de ellos. Por si perdía el control.

- Después de todo, vas a tener algo de suerte.- Le dijo su padre que se encontraba frente a él.

Trunks aparto la vista de la luna para mirarle. Parecía divertido y también algo misterioso.

- La luna llena.- Dijo sin más.- Ha llegado el momento.

- El momento de que?- Le pregunto él.

- El momento de que el guerrero que llevas dentro reclame lo que es suyo.

**CONTINUARA....**

Bueno, aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y por favor, disculpar los pequeños retrasos con las actualizaciones.

Les agradezco todos sus reviews y vuestro incondicional apoyo. Lo cierto es que mi problema no es algo que se pueda solucionar, solo algo que debo superar.

Les anuncio que esta historia empieza a llegar a su fin. Asi que disfruten de los ultimos capitulos.

Muchas gracias por todo.

Nos leemos pronto.


	17. Noche de luna llena II

**Noche de luna llena (II)**

"_Te daré un consejo, ratón de biblioteca. No intentes fingir que puedes dominarlo. No podrás hacerlo. Nunca."_

_"Eres medio humana. Desconoces que es en realidad un guerrero del espacio"_

_"No puedes luchar contra tu parte guerrera, por el simple echo de que tu parte humana es débil. Nada de lo que hagas cambiara ese echo. Así que ni lo intentes"_

_"La furia te corroe, porque no te enfrentas a mi? Porque no la dejas salir? Temes no poder controlarla, no es cierto?"_

_"Es cierto. No lo se. No se lo que sientes, porque yo no he podido sentirlo, tu, eres el primero, en mucho, mucho tiempo"_

_**"El momento de que el guerrero que llevas dentro reclame lo que es suyo"**_

Trunks miro a su padre sorprendido por sus palabras, dado que estas encajaban con lo que él había estado sintiendo aquellos últimos días.

- Que sabes?- Le pregunto él en un tono enfadado.- Que va a pasar?

- Te lo advertí.- Le dijo él.- Te dije que no intentaras luchar contra ello.

- De que estas hablando, eh? Contéstame!- Le grito a la vez que sus puños se cerraban con fuerza.

Vegeta sonrió divertido ante aquel echo y ante el echo de que debido a sus gritos, Trunks había captado la atención de todos los presentes. Quines ahora les miraban sorprendidos ante el echo de ver a Trunks claramente enfadado.

- Lo sabrás dentro de muy poco. – Le dijo él sin abandonar la sonrisa.- Imagino que ya puedes sentirlo. Tu energía esta inestable, apunto de estallar. Nunca debiste permitirte llegar hasta este extremo. Nunca debiste menospreciar el poder de un guerrero del espacio y mucho menos involucrar estúpidos sentimientos humanos en todo esto. Pero es preferible así. Si pierdes el control, yo podré detenerte. Así que deja de luchar contra tus instintos de una vez por todas. Es mejor que ocurra aquí a en una cuidad abarrotada de gente.

Trunks miro a su padre frustrado, enfadado, realmente enfadado. Deseaba comprender que era lo que él intentaba decirle, lo que había intentado decirle durante todo aquel tiempo. Que estaba apunto de pasar?

La respuesta pareció llegar casi al instante, cuando inesperadamente, de sus puños salieron pequeños destellos de energía.

Su energía se estaba elevando considerablemente y ni siquiera lo había percibido.

Asustado, se miro las manos, que chispeaban energía.

..................

Al verlo, al sentirlo, Pan se puso en pie y miro a Trunks realmente preocupada. Todos los que podían notar la energía oscura e inestable que Trunks estaba desprendiendo cada vez con más fuerza, lo miraban entre sorprendidos y asustados.

Que estaba pasando? Que le estaba pasando a Trunks? Eso no era normal en él. No era normal que él perdiera el control, que lo exhibiera frente a humanos. Dado que era peligroso.

- Pan, que esta pasando?- Le pregunto Aoshi que como ella se había puesto en pie y admiraba los destellos de luz que evocaban las manos de Trunks.

- No lo se, pero no es nada bueno. – Dijo ella preocupada.

De nuevo Pan lo miro preocupada. Había sentido aquella energía antes. Había sido en la Corporación Cápsula, una vez que ella y Bra había estado jugando en la piscina. Aquella vez, cuando Pan le había preguntado por lo ocurrido, Trunks no había sabido que contestarle y le había parecido inquieto.

Estaba pasando de nuevo, estaba segura de ello. Trunks estaba perdiendo el control de su fuerza y pese a que claramente luchaba contra ello, no parecía poder hacer nada al respecto.

..................................

- Vamos!- Le grito Vegeta.- Hazlo de una vez!

Con aquellas palabras agresivas de su padre y sin previo aviso, uno de sus puños golpeo en su estomago con una fuerza brutal que lo hizo doblegarse sobre si mismo.

............................

- Dios mío!- Exclamo Aoshi espantada ante aquella imagen.

- Vegeta. –Dijo ella en un tono enfadado al ver el duro golpe que este le había dado a su hijo.

.................

Trunks, quien había estado tan concentrado en dominar aquella energía que inevitablemente escapaba de su cuerpo, no pudo ni siquiera parar aquel duro golpe que por unos segundos le corto la respiración.

Pero aquello no fue lo peor de todo. No. En aquella furiosa lucha interna que se llevaba a cabo en su interior, aquellos segundos en los que el golpe de su padre lo había bloqueado, fueron más que suficientes para perder la batalla.

Se dejo llevar, se dejo llevar por el enfado que súbitamente despertó ante aquel golpe y que tanto había intentando luchar por salir. Su ira, se expandió por su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, arrastrada por una fuerte y oscura fuerza que empezó a concentrarse en su cuerpo.

El suelo empezó a temblar bajo sus pies a la vez que sus puños se cerraron nuevamente con fuerza. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y con un grito que desgarro su garganta, su energía escapo de su cuerpo creando una enorme onda expansiva.

..........................

Apenas fueron unos segundos, algo casi imperceptible para el ojo humano. Pero todos los presentes habían reaccionado a aquella expansión de energía con rapidez.

Bra había protegido con su cuerpo a Parker, Gohan había protegido a su esposa y a Bulma, Goten a su madre y A-18 a su familia. Pan, había protegido a Aoshi e incluso Vegeta se había visto obligado a apartarse prudencialemte de su hijo y para suerte de muchos, él había detenido el primer impacto de aquella energía, antes de que golpeara sobre el resto y aun así, el golpe recibido había sido considerable.

Por unos segundos todo había sido iluminado con una fuerte luz amarilla, pero estaban muy equivocados si alguno de ellos había pensado que aquello había sido todo. Pues cuando aquella luz se disipo por completo, dejo a la vista nuevamente a Trunks, quien transformado en súper guerrero seguía concentrando una poderosa energía a su alrededor.

El suelo empezó a desquebrajarse bajo sus pies y el cielo empezó a nublarse.

Pan, aterrorizada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, miraba a Trunks sin lograr comprender que era lo que le estaba pasando y siendo consciente de que la cantidad de energía que él estaba acumulando empezaba a ser peligrosa, demasiado peligrosa.

Pan, que esta pasando?- Le pregunto Aoshi realmente asustada, que estaba tras la protección de su cuerpo.

- Vegeta! – Se le escucho gritar a Gohan.- Debes detenerle, si sigue así lo destruirá todo!

Pero Vegeta lejos de intentar detenerle, sonrió casi orgulloso del poder descontrolado que Trunks estaba concentrando.

Era consciente del peligro que suponía aquella gran concentración de energía, tan consciente como de que aquello era algo inevitable. Mejor allí, donde si algo salía mal podrían detenerle entre todos, pero solo lo detendría si algo salía mal.

.............................

Oscuridad, soledad, desesperación, ira... todos aquellos sentimientos que ella había despertado en él parecían estar devorándolo a gran velocidad, tan rápido como concentraba energía.

Estaba perdido, descontrolado. Luchaba por controlar aquel descontrolado poder que emanaba de su cuerpo pero era completamente inútil. Algo estaba desatándose en su interior, algo más poderoso que él mismo y era incapaz de luchar contra ello. Podía sentirlo, devorándole, devorando cualquier sentimiento humano que hubiese grabado en su corazón, dejando a su paso solo ira y odio.

Era aquel el oscuro corazón de un guerrero? Era aquel el resultado del amor de un guerrero?

Pan, ella era la causa de todo, ahora más que nunca era consciente de ello, ahora más que nunca podía sentir su presencia, como si algo en su interior la tuviera totalmente controlada.

No era la primera vez que sentía aquello en su presencia, no. Pero las otras veces había sido capaz de controlarlo. Ahora no, ya estaba descontrolado, ya no había marcha atrás.

..............................

Pan, al igual que el resto de los presentes observaba a Trunks entre sorprendida y asustada. Nadie lograba entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, nadie excepto Vegeta. Pero fuese lo que fuese, estaba tornándose más peligroso por segundos.

La energía que Trunks estaba concentrando a su alrededor se visualizaba en un color negro translucido, con pequeños rayos rojos que salían de su cuerpo.

Oscuras nubes se acumulaban sobre ellos como un mal presagio, el suelo temblaba cada vez con mayor brusquedad, desquebrajándose peligrosamente frente a ellos.

- Maldita sea, Vegeta, detenle de una vez.- Grito nuevamente Gohan.

Pero como en las otras ocasiones este pareció ignorar las palabras de su padre.

De repente, los músculos de Trunks se hincharon, provocando otra onda expansiva de energía que les obligo a todos a alzar el vuelo.

La visión que quedaba ante sus ojos era cada vez más preocupante, más aterradora y peligrosa. Todos empezaron a temer que si Trunks seguía concentrando energía con aquella rapidez, ninguno de ellos fuera capaz de detenerle.

- Vegeta!- Grito nuevamente Gohan.

Pero Gohan fue nuevamente ignorado por Vegeta, con lo que después de hablar algo con su esposa, quien aferró a Bulma en el vuelo, se transformo en súper guerrero y se adelanto para enfrentarse a Trunks. Pero apenas se movió, cuando Vegeta apareció frente a él cortándole el paso.

- Si alguien intenta detenerle tendrá que enfrentarse a mi primero.- Le dijo Vegeta en tono amenazador.

- Si sigue así lo destruirá todo Vegeta, tenemos que detenerle.- Le dijo Gohan enfadado.

- Tu no puedes detenerle, ni siquiera yo puedo detenerle ya. Su fuerza supera ahora a la de todos nosotros. No hay atisbo de humanidad en su corazón ahora, no tendrá miramientos si alguno de nosotros se le acerca.

- Si no le detenemos destruirá el planeta, le atacaremos todos a la vez.

- Eso será inútil, solo una persona puede detenerle.

Con aquellas palabras la mirada de Vegeta se poso sobre Pan.

Los ojos de Pan se abrieron como platos al saber que Vegeta se estaba refiriendo a ella.

Ella? Como iba ella a detenerle? Apenas hacia unas semanas que había conseguido transformarse en súper guerrero. Ni siquiera se aproximaba a tener la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarse a Trunks en aquellos momentos. Que ella lograra detenerle era algo imposible.

- Pan?- Pregunto Gohan.- Es que estas loco Vegeta?

- Ella es la única que puede hacerlo.- Dijo Vegeta con enfado.- Verdad que si Pan? – Le pregunto Vegeta con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios.

Lo sabe. Aquello fue lo primero que cruzo su cabeza ante aquella sonrisa de Vegeta. Él lo sabe.

Con aquellos pensamientos Pan miro a Trunks que seguía concentrando energía y se pregunto si ella sería el motivo de todo aquello. Si su relación se había deteriorado tanto hasta convertirse en aquella oscuridad.

- Ahora solo responde ante ti, Pan. Él solo te quiere a ti, nosotros no importamos en este momento. Si intentas huir él te detendrá. Crees que podrás alejarle un poco?- Le pregunto Vegeta captando nuevamente su atención.

- Puedo intentarlo.- Accedió ella.

- Que?- Pregunto Gohan.- Pan, no puedes enfrentarte a él en estos momentos, me has entendido? Esto no es un maldito entrenamiento. Es demasiado fuerte para ti.

Pan miro nuevamente a Trunks insegura. La dañaría él? Se pregunto. No lo sabía y no lo sabría hasta que lo intentara.

Él parecía luchar por detenerse y no parecía lograrlo. Estaba luchando contra si mismo y estaba sufriendo.

Era consciente de ello y eso le oprimía el corazón de una forma que no lograba explicar. No temía por su vida porque esta le pertenecía a Trunks desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero y su hijo? Y si Trunks dañaba inconscientemente a su hijo?

- Pan!- Le grito Vegeta.- Debes hacerlo ahora.

Las palabras de Vegeta la sacaron nuevamente de sus pensamientos y lo miro aterrorizada.

- Pan.- Dijo Aoshi asustada, a la que aferraba fuertemente.

- Debo hacerlo.- Dijo ella en un susurro antes de mirarla.- Esto es lo que yo soy.

Con aquellas palabras Pan perdió altura en su vuelo y dejo a Aoshi sobre el suelo.

- Vegeta!- Le grito entonces.

Este la miro y le hizo un gesto afirmativo, aceptando la protección de Aoshi.

Al verle, Pan volvió a mirar a Trunks y sin pensárselo concentro su propia energía, convirtiéndose en súper guerrero en pocos segundos.

Una vez transformada, Pan le dedico una corta mirada a Aoshi la que miraba petrificada al verla y después miro al cielo.

Lo único que debía hacer era intentar llegar lo más alto posible para que Trunks la siguiera y se alejara lo máximo posible de todos ellos. Una vez allí, nadie sabía que lo que ocurriría y mucho menos ella.

No le importo, podría su vida en sus manos.

Con aquel pensamiento y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas Pan se alzo en el cielo lo más rápido que pudo.

Miro a Trunks brevemente y vio como él alzaba la vista para mirarla, pero cuando volvió a mirar al frente, él ya estaba allí, haciéndola frenar bruscamente.

Sus claros ojos azules se clavaron en ella de una forma que no logro comprender. Él no parecía él, pero a la vez sentía su presencia más fuerte que nunca.

Miro a Vegeta levemente, buscando alguna respuesta en sus ojos, pero justo cuando miro hacia atrás, una brusca mano de Trunks la aferró por el cuello.

Pan se aferró a aquella mano, que la asfixiaba, intentando soltarla de su cuello, pero fue inútil. A su espalda, sintió la energía de su padre, Goten y Vegeta elevarse. Pero sabía que ninguno acudiría en su ayuda, puesto que Vegeta los detendría.

- T.... Trunks.- Consiguió articular.

- Tu eres mía.

Con aquellas palabras la otra mano de Trunks se poso sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón y sin más esta pareció abrasar su piel como si fuese fuego.

Una pequeña luz emano de aquella mano, haciéndose cada vez más grande, junto con su dolor. Grito, grito pese a que casi no podía respirar. Aquello parecía abrasarle el corazón, pero no era mayor al dolor que este ya había sentido por él. Así que dejo de luchar contra aquello, se dejo llevar, aceptando aquel profundo dolor como el castigo por amarle tanto y sin más, aquella luz, surgida de ambos, se expandió como una fuerte explosión, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Todos los presentes se vieron nuevamente obligados a protegerse ante aquella explosión de energía sin lograr entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando la luz nuevamente se disipo y todos volvieron a alzar la vista al cielo, lo único que vieron fue el cuerpo de ambos perder totalmente su energía. Sus cabellos volvieron a su color natura y en cuestión de segundos ambos cuerpos se precipitaron al vacío.

Gohan alcanzo a Pan antes de que su cuerpo impactara contra el suelo, Trunks no tuvo aquella suerte, pese a que Vegeta se acerco a ellos también.

Ambos estaban inconscientes y eso provoco que todos se acercaran a ellos.

- Pan, Pan estas bien?- Le decía Gohan a su hija a la vez que intentaba despertarla.

- Ha gastado mucha energía, seguramente tarde unas horas en recuperar el conocimiento.- Le dijo Vegeta aun con la mirada fija en su hijo.

- Se puede saber que demonios a pasado, eh, Vegeta? – Le grito Gohan a la vez que el resto de amigos se acercaba hasta ellos.

- No es bien, bien lo mismo, pero creo que vosotros, los humanos, lo llamáis boda.

**CONTINUARA....**

Un nuevo capitulo más. Espero que les haya gustado y que haya sido entendible, dado que esto este tipo de cosas no se me da del todo bien describirlas.

Una vez más agradezco el apoyo que me están brindando con todos sus reviews de apoyo. Realmente os lo agradezco muchísimo. Intentare contestar sus reviews, aunque sea al final del ultimo capitulo.

Gracias a todos, por sus reviews y por continuar esta historia tan fielmente. He de reconocer que me he sentido realmente tentada a abandonarla, puesto que no es lo que más me apetece hacer en estos momentos.... pero vuestro apoyo me ha ayudado a seguir adelante. Así que muchas gracias a todos.

Nos leemos pronto.


	18. El amanecer de un nuevo día

**El amanecer de un nuevo día**

El sol aun no había salido, pero la noche empezaba a volverse clara.

Apoyado en un árbol, no muy lejos de la casa de los Son, aunque a una distancia prudencial, Vegeta, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, esperaba que su hijo despertara.

Aunque en parte no tenía muchas ganas de que se despertara, por todas las cosas que tendría que explicarle.

Pero pese a sus deseos, Trunks no tardo mucho en abrir los ojos sobresaltado.

Trunks miro a su alrededor desconcertado, sin saber donde se encontraba y sin más los recuerdos de lo ocurrido se agolparon en su cabeza como una pesadilla.

Al final todo se había descontrolado y había perdido la razón. Realmente había echo aquello? Y como había acabado allí?

- Dios mío!- Dijo espantado ante aquellos recuerdos..

- Ya era hora de que te despertaras.- Le dijo Vegeta mal humorado.- Has dormido unas cuantas horas.

Trunks miro a su padre, que estaba tras su espalda.

- Como he llegado hasta aquí? Pan esta bien?- Le dijo poniéndose en pie.

- Ella esta tan bien como tu.- Le dijo Vegeta.

- Dime que no hice lo que recuerdo.- Dijo sentándose sobre el suelo y llevándose las manos a la cabeza que parecía que le estaba apunto de estallar.

- Te serviría eso de algo?

Trunks suspiro enfadado ante aquello.

- No debiste hacerlo, no debiste provocarme.

- Lo que ha pasado era algo inevitable. Iba a pasar tarde o temprano.- Le dijo él.

- Y porque no me explicas lo que ha pasado?- Le pregunto con enfado.- O vas a seguir soltándome extrañas adivinanzas sin sentido?

- No es culpa mía que no tengas ni idea de lo que significa ser un guerrero del espacio. Te advertí desde un principio que no intentaras luchar contra ello, pero tu antepusiste tus estúpidos sentimientos humanos.

- Luchar contra que?- Le grito él.- Deja de decir cosas sin sentido de una vez por todas.

- Es algo sencillo. – Le dijo Vegeta.- Tu la elegiste, la elegiste como tu compañera. Desde el instante en que encontrasteis una afinidad en la lucha, os unisteis irremediablemente. Los guerreros del espacio no conocemos el amor, eso nunca existió para nosotros. Nuestro fin era conquistar planetas, luchar y ganar. Nosotros no elegimos a las mujeres por lo mismo que los humanos. Tu viste en ella a una poderosa guerrera. Seguramente la única mujer de este mundo que podía llenarte de una forma completa. Y la elegiste. Todos debería haber sido tan sencillo como eso. Pero te negaste esa unión, te la negaste a ti mismo. Un guerrero no conoce la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. No entiende de sentimientos, ni de ninguna de esas estupidez que te llevaron a negar lo evidente. Para tu parte guerrera, ella era tuya. Negándotela lo único que hiciste fue aumentar tu frustración y tu ira. Eres medio humano, pero tanto si te gusta como si no, tu parte guerrera siempre será más fuerte. Nunca tuviste opción. Habías perdido la batalla incluso antes de empezarla. En realidad aun me sorprende que aguantaras tanto. Imagino que la luna llena fue el pequeño detonador que necesitabas. Aunque ya no tengamos cola, tenemos una conexión con ella.

Trunks miro a su padre con algo de confusión.

- Entiendo lo que me dices, pero eso no me explica que es lo que ha pasado.

Vegeta suspiro ante aquello algo molesto.

- Aunque no conocemos el amor, los guerreros del espacio somos bastante posesivos con lo que es nuestro, tal vez por eso conquistamos planetas o quien sabe, tal vez solo disfrutábamos aniquilando razas enteras. La cuestión es que cuando un guerrero elige a una hembra... se hace una especie de ritual. Imagino que podríamos compararlo con lo que vosotros llamáis boda. Ahora ella es tuya. Y no me refiero a que así lo sientas. Ahora os une un vinculo. Un vinculo que no se romperá con estúpidos análisis humanos de si es o no lo correcto. Ya no puedes elegir, ni ella tampoco. Estaréis unidos para siempre.

Trunks miro a su padre realmente perplejo.

"Con lo que vosotros llamáis boda"

Esa frase se repetía en su cabeza al compras de los latidos de su corazón. Ella era suya. Siempre había sido así, desde el instante en el que probo el dulce sabor de sus labios. Desde el instante en que la tomo. Pero ni aquello, ni el extraño ritual del que le hablaba su padre cambiaba el echo de que ella le estuviera vetada. Ni el echo de que ella ya lo hubiese olvidado.

Un guerrero no conocía el amor, pero él si lo hacia. Si la amaba y la amaba muchísimo.

- Has hablado de una unión, que clase de unión es?- Le pregunto sin ni siquiera mirarle.

- No lo se.

Ante aquella respuesta Trunks volvió a mirarle.

- No lo sabes?- Le pregunto casi molesto.

- Yo no era más que un crío cuando mi raza fue exterminada. Por aquel entonces lo único que me importaba era destruir y conquistar. Después ya no quedaron hembras. Los únicos supervivientes fuimos hombres. Tu eres el primero en mucho tiempo que lo ha hecho.

- Estas diciéndome que no sabías que clase de ritual era y aun así permitiste que pasara?- Le pregunto enfadado.

- Ya te lo he dicho, nadie podía hacer nada. Yo solo me asegure de que pasara en el momento y el lugar adecuado. Si algo hubiese salido mal éramos muchos los que hubiésemos podido intervenir.

Trunks se llevo nuevamente las manos a la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en su cabello azulados, realmente preocupado.

Aquel maldito ritual no habría servido más que para gritar a los cuatro vientos su secreto.

- Y ahora que? – Pregunto él.

- Ni tu ni ella podéis negar lo evidente. Creo que eso ha quedado bastante claro. Así que solo te queda reclamar lo que es tuyo.

Trunks se levanto al escuchar aquello.

- Crees que es así de fácil? Que me dices de ella? Que me dices de Gohan y de Goten? Crees que se conformaran con una simple explicación?

- Eso no es asunto mío.- Dijo Vegeta enfadado.

- Tengo que ir a verles. Necesito saber si ella realmente esta bien.

- Eso no es una buena idea.

.....................................................

Gohan no se había movido del lado de su hija ni un solo segundos, pese a que el resto estaba en el comedor aun intentando comprender que era lo que había pasado. Videl a su vez, había estado entrando y saliendo, entre preocupada y nerviosa.

"No es bien, bien lo mismo, pero creo que vosotros, los humanos, lo llamáis boda."

Las palabras de Vegeta se habían repetido una y otras vez en su cabeza y aun así no lograba entender nada de lo que había pasado, pese a que Vegeta había dado la imagen de entenderlo perfectamente.

Ahora solo una pregunta ocupaba su mente. Que había pasado entre su hija y Trunks?

Porque estaba seguro de que había mucho más de lo que ellos habían presenciado, dado que su hija no había dudado ni un segundo en enfrentarse a él cuando Vegeta le había dicho que ella era la única que podía hacerlo.

- Crees que se podrá bien?- Le pregunto Videl.

- Se recupera rápidamente.- Le contesto él.

- Que crees que ha podido pasar? Realmente crees que ellos... se veían en secreto?

- No era un secreto para nadie. – Le contesto Gohan.- Entrenaron juntos mucho tiempo e imagino que se han seguido viendo en la Corporación Cápsula todo este tiempo.

Videl dio un largo suspiro ante aquello.

- No logro entenderlo. Nunca dieron señales de ser algo más que amigos. Incluso cuando dejaron de entrenarse Pan nos dijo que ya había conseguido su cometido y que no quería molestar a Trunks. Aunque...- Dijo ella.- Aunque si lo pienso... ella ha estado muy melancólica estas ultimas semanas.

Gohan suspiro ante aquello.

- No me sirven de nada las suposiciones.

Videl apretó los labios al escuchar aquello y se acero a él para posar una mano sobre su hombro.

- Se que estas enfadado, Gohan. Pero debes calmarte un poco antes de hablar con ella.

Gohan no contesto ante aquello y tras un suspiro Videl volvió a salir de la habitación.

.............................

Ya casi había salido el sol cuando los ojos de Pan se abrieron sorprendidos a la vez que su cuerpo se incorporaba en la cama bruscamente.

En cuestión de segundos los recuerdos de lo ocurrido agolparon en su cabeza. Lo ultimo que recordaba es que Trunks le había aferrado del cuello y que con su otra mano se había posado sobre su corazón provocándole un profundo dolor. Recordaba haberse rendido ante aquel dolor y que al hacerlo, este parecía haberse extendido por todo su cuerpo. Nada más. No recordaba que había pasado después, ni como había llegado hasta su cama.

Ahora, sentía todo su cuerpo dolorido y un profundo dolor de cabeza.

- Estas bien?

La voz de su padre, capto por entero su atención y se volteo para ver que este estaba sentando en una silla junto a su cama.

- Que ha pasado? Esta Trunks bien?- Le pregunto preocupada.

- Vegeta se llevo a Trunks hace ya unas horas.- Le contesto él hoscamente.- Ambos perdisteis la conciencia.

Ante aquellas palabras y el sombrío aspecto de su padre, Pan se quedo en silencio sin saber que hacer o decir. Estaba más que claro que ambos tendrían que explicar muchas cosas después de lo ocurrido. Pero no sabía si estaba preparada para explicar nada, cuando en realidad, ni ella misma, lograba entender lo que había pasado.

- Creo que me debes unas cuantas explicaciones.- Le dijo su padre.

- No se lo que ha pasado esta noche.- Le dijo ella.

- Al parecer.- Dijo Gohan poniéndose en pie.- Todos nosotros hemos acudido a algo parecido a una boda entre guerreros del espacio.

Los ojos de Pan se abrieron ante aquellas palabras de su padre. Una boda? Se había casado con Trunks? Era eso lo que había pasado? Como era posible? Ellos habían roto. Ya no había nada entre ellos y lo que era peor, Trunks nunca había sentido más que atracción por ella.

- Dame un motivo, un solo motivo por el que no deba ir a buscar a Trunks y darle la paliza de su vida.- Le dijo su padre furioso.

Pan lo miro ante aquellas palabras.

- Le quiero.- Contesto ella casi en un susurro.

Los ojos de Gohan se cerraron al escuchar aquello.

- Desde cuando?- Le pregunto él.

- Me enamore de él durante nuestro viaje al espacio.- Le contesto ella sincera.- Y desde entonces le he querido siempre, solo que aprendí a vivir con la certeza de que ese amor jamás sería correspondido.

- Solo eras una niña.- Exclamo furioso.- Y sigues siéndolo.

- No soy una niña.- Exclamo molesta levantándose de la cama.- Por mucho que insistas en pensar lo contrario.

- Solo tienes dieciocho años y Trunks...

- Se cuantos tiene Trunks y se perfectamente que es lo que me separa de él.- Le grito con lagrimas en los ojos.- Lo se mejor que tu y mejor que nadie. Pero eso no cambia el echo de que le quiera. Te aseguro que lo he intentado, he intentado no amarle como lo hago, pero no he podido.

Atraída seguramente por los gritos de ambos, Videl entro en la habitación a toda prisa. Al ver a su marido tan enfadado y a su hija llorando, sintió que se le partía el corazón al ver a su familia de aquella manera.

- Por favor.- Les pidió. – Porque no nos estamos y lo hablamos tranquilamente.

- No hay nada de que hablar.- Le dijo Pan enfadada.- Vuestra opinión no hará que deje de quererle. Estoy harta de que me tratéis como a una niña! Yo no soy como vosotros. No es cuestión de que sea o no una niña. Estoy harta de vivir vuestra vida. No me gusta estudiar, no me gustan los libros. Me apunte a la universidad solo para complaceros, cuando en realidad siempre he querido vivir mi vida a mi manera. Siempre he deseado viajar, vivir aventuras, entrenarme, luchar. Ser tan fuerte como una vez lo fue mi abuelo. Eso es lo que realmente quiero, lo que siempre he querido. Pero para vosotros fue más fácil ignorar todo eso, con la esperanza de que algún día cambiara. Pero eso no ocurrirá. Yo soy así y eso nadie puede cambiarlo. Estoy harta de fingir ser lo que no soy. Estoy harta de mentirle a mis amigos, de mentirme a mis misma y a vosotros. Pero eso se ha acabado.- Dijo secando las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.- Esta es mi vida y no permitiré que me digáis como tengo que vivirla.

Con aquellas palabras Pan salió de su habitación dando un gran portazo, para seguidamente echar a correr. Sus pasos ni siquiera se detuvieron al ver a todos los que impresionados, habían escuchado sus gritos desde el comedor y en cuanto estuvo fuera de la casa, su cuerpo se alzo al vuelo.

.................

Su cuerpo estaba de pie, sus ojos miraban fijamente el suelo, como si este pudiera contestar a todas preguntas. No sabía cuanto llevaba allí de pie, inmóvil. Repasando mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido, cada detalla, cada palabra, intentando encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarle a comprender que era todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Su parte más oscura, parecía al fin haberse calmado, aunque era consciente de que seguramente, esa parte que ella había despertado, seguiría despierta para siempre.

Ahora, más calmado, más humano, comprendía todos los errores que había cometido con ella, pero pese a eso, no podía arrepentirse de lo ocurrido, ni de amarla. Tal vez porque era su parte más humana, la que se había enamorado de ella.

Estuvo horas allí, siendo el movimiento de su sombra el único indicador de ello y no se movió, ni siquiera cuando sintió su energía.

Había sido cuestión de tiempo que él fuera a su encuentro, pero no estaba del todo seguro de que él pudiera obtener de él las respuestas que había ido a buscar. Aunque ya no había motivos para posponer más aquel encuentro.

Alzo la vista y miro a Goten que estaba frente a él. Su rostro era una mezcla de enfado y desconcierto.

Durante unos minutos ambos permanecieron en silencio, únicamente mirándose, pero, al final Goten, rompió el silencio.

- Pan.- Dijo como si no pudiera creerlo.- Es Pan, Trunks.

Trunks permaneció unos segundos más en silencio antes de contestarle.

- Lo se.

- Porque? Porque de todas las mujeres que podrías haber tenido ha de ser ella? Es mi sobrina! Maldita sea! – Le dijo con enfado.

- No lo se.

- Te has acostado con ella?- Le pregunto en un tono frío.

Trunks guardo silencio nuevamente ante aquello. Podría haber elegido mentirle, pero consideraba que ya había mentido lo suficiente. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a sus actos, fuesen cuales fuesen las consecuencias.

- Si.

Goten cerro sus puños con fuerza e inevitablemente su energía se elevo ante el enfado que causo su respuesta.

- Ella era como una hermana para ti! Como has podido hacerlo? Como has podido traicionarnos de esta manera? Confiaba en ti! Maldita sea! – Le grito con enfado.

Trunks poso nuevamente su mirada sobre el suelo. Sabía que su amigo tenía motivos para estar enfadado con él, pues el mismo lo estaba. Pero ya no podía arreglar lo que había echo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Tal vez su parte guerrera estaba ahora más tranquila, pero era por el simple echo de que ella era ahora suya.

Pero que podía decirle a su amigo? Él tenía razón, le había traicionado. La tomo cuando sabía que no podía hacerlo. Ahora no podía culparle por estar enfadado, ni por la lucha que seguramente estaba apunto de comenzar.

Sabía que él estaba reuniendo elegía y lo hacia para enfrentarse a él.

- Haz lo que hayas venido ha hacer de una vez, las palabras no cambiaran lo que hice.

Ante aquellas palabras los cabellos de su amigo se tornaron rubios y su cuerpo emano rápidamente una fuerte energía dorada.

- No vas a decir nada? Ni siquiera vas a explicarte?

- Tu no lo entenderías.- Dijo mirándole nuevamente.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo. No lo entiendo!

Con aquellas palabras Trunks recibió el primer golpe. Fuerte, certero, en pleno rostro. Pudo haberlo detenido, pero en realidad creía merecerlo y en segundos sintió la sangre brotar de su nariz.

- Vamos defiéndete al menos!- Le grito Goten al ver que ni siquiera había intentado detenerle.

Aun de pie, Trunks se limpio la sangre que emanaba de su nariz y miro su mano manchada de sangre.

- No conseguirás nada al no defenderte.

Con aquellas palabras recibió otro golpe, otro más, y otro. Uno tras otros, los acepto todos, sin ni siquiera intentar esquivarlos. Hasta que al fin cayo de rodillas al suelo con las manos cruzadas sobre su dolorido vientre, donde Goten le había propinado su ultimo y certero golpe.

Pero entonces, para su sorpresa, sintió que la energía de Goten se disipaba.

Con la respiración acelerada por la ira que le había dominado, Goten, nuevamente es su apariencia habitual, miraba a su amigo, que arrodillado en el suelo, ni siquiera alzaba la vista para mirarle.

Él había cambiado mucho. Durante aquellos últimos meses él mismo lo había visto cambiar poco a poco. Siempre en un estado permanente de tristeza. Realmente él mismo se sentía culpable de lo que había echo. Por eso se había dejado golpear. Pero entonces, porque lo había echo? Si tan culpable se sentía, porque lo había echo? Realmente...... sería posible que.....

- La quieres.- Dijo en un susurro.

Ahora sí, aquellas simples palabras hicieron que Trunks volviera a mirarle con una expresión de dolor que acabo por apaciguar completamente su ira.

- Te has enamorado de ella.- Repitió como si él mismo intentara creérselo.

Después de aquello hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, pero nuevamente fue Goten quien lo rompió.

- Ella discutió con Gohan de madrugada. Hace muchas horas que no sabemos nada de ella, dado que esta ocultando su energía. Videl y Chichi están muy preocupadas, todos lo estamos. Si sabes donde puede esta ve a buscarla y dile que vuelva a casa.

Tras aquellas palabras Goten se marcho, dejándole nuevamente solo.

Que si sabía donde estaba? Claro que lo sabía, podía olerla, podía sentirla a kilómetros de distancia, como si en realidad solo estuviera a centímetros de él. Pero ir en su busca, significaba enfrentarse a ella, a su rechazo y no sabía si estaba preparado para eso, todavía.

**CONTINUARA.........**

Realmente me ha costado muchísimo escribir este capitulo, imaginar la reacción que tendrían ante cada echo ha resultado más difícil de lo que imagine en un principio. Pero bueno, aquí esta. Espero que no les haya decepcionado.

Al final me alargue más de la cuenta y dejare su encuentro para el próximo capitulo.

Sigo agradeciéndoles muchísimo todo vuestro apoyo. Realmente si he seguido la historia a sido por vosotros, así que en parte, esta historia nos pertenece a todos.

Nos leemos pronto.


	19. Esperanzas

**Esperanzas**

Sus ojos se posaban ante la extensa visión de la cuidad del este. En lo alto de una montaña, Pan admiraba como ante el anochecer, la cuidad se convertía un centenar de pequeños puntos de luz que la convertían en una visión magnifica.

Cuando intentaba mirar a tras, no lograba entender como su vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Pero a la vez sabía que aquello solo era el principio.

No sabía porque había elegido aquel lugar, ni porque tenía la certeza de que Trunks iría pronto a su encuentro. Pero lo sabía y estaba esperándole pacientemente.

Así que allí estaba, con los ojos hinchados por todas las lagrimas derramadas y el corazón roto. Esperando a que él llegara para dar los últimos y definitivos pasos.

.....................................

Cuando Trunks poso sus pies sobre el suelo sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Ella estaba de espaldas, contemplando la magnifica visión que ofrecía la cuidad del este en aquellos momentos. Sabía que ella lo había sentido llegar, pero pese a eso, ella no se había movido de donde estaba y aprovecho para admirarla en silencio.

Allí, de espaldas a él, con su delgada silueta entre oscurecida e iluminada, provocaba una imagen realmente triste que parecía oprimir su propio corazón. La amaba, cada día era más consciente de ello, de todo lo que ella significaba para él. La deseaba, pero no solo de una forma física. Había algo más, algo que la ataba a él de una forma que no lograba explicar. Deseaba despertarse cada mañana y ser ella lo primero que vieran sus ojos. Deseaba compartir su vida, sus preocupaciones, sus anhelos y sus alegrías con ella. Lo quería todo de ella. Pero si ella elegía a otro, lo entendería. No había sido sincero con ella. Le había ocultado sus sentimientos en un inútil intento de protegerla de la parte oscura que ella había despertado en él. Pero todo había sido inútil. Todo se había estropeado tanto entre ellos, que realmente temía que ella lo odiara. Y en realidad no podría culparla por hacerlo.

- Lo siento.- Fue lo único que logro decir tras un largo silencio.

Al escuchar aquello, Pan se volvió para mirarle y para su sorpresa vio el rostro de Trunks duramente golpeado. Goten, había sentido su energía hacia apenas unas horas. Ambos se habían peleado y seguramente ella fuese el motivo, cosa que aun la entristeció más. Sabía lo importante que era Goten para Trunks, como a la inversa. Eran como hermanos y ahora todo se habría estropeado entre ellos por su culpa.

Trunks le había intentando advertir de que eso ocurriría, que nadie aceptaría su relación. Cuantas veces Trunks le había dicho que ella estaba vetada para él? Pero ella no había deseado creerlo. Tal vez porque le amaba tanto que no concebía la idea de que nunca pudieran llegar a estar juntos. Pero aquello era ya casi una realidad para ellos.

- Que es lo que sientes?- Le pregunto ella.

- Siento todo lo que ha pasado, los problemas que te he causado. Y siento como a acabado todo.

- Entonces es eso. Has venido a decirme que este es el fin?- Le pregunto ella dolida.

Trunks la miro entre confundido y sorprendido de sus palabras.

- Hablare con tu padre, intentare explicarle lo ocurrido. Yo me responsabilizare de todo y...

- Eso no será necesario.- Le corto ella secamente.- No soy una niña, soy tan responsable como tu de lo que ha ocurrido, así que no necesito que me defiendas ante mi padre, ni ante ningún otro.

Trunks suspiro ante aquello.

- No se lo que me paso anoche, pero te juro que no pude evitarlo.

- Lo se.- Dijo ella.- Y no hace falta que te disculpes por eso tampoco. Sea como sea, nuestra relación empezó algo y ayer vimos al fin su desenlace. Comprendo que era solo tu parte guerrera la que lo hizo, así que no hace falta que le demos más importancia de la que tiene.

Trunks sintió un extraño pinchazo al escuchar aquello. Su claro rechazo era simplemente abrumador y no pudo evitar enfadarse.

- Acaso sabes lo que paso anoche?

Pan lo miro extrañada ante el tono hosco que él había empleado.

- Mi padre dijo que... bueno.... que había sido algo así como una boda.- Le dijo algo entre cortada.

- Y te parece que eso no tiene importancia?

Pan lo miro realmente incrédula. Estaba enfadado con ella porque no le daba importancia a aquello? Lo único que intentaba con aquello era intentar que él no se sintiera atado a ella por algo que él no pudo controlar, por algo que había intentado evitar con todas sus fuerzas. Porque estaba enfadado?

- Tu no eras consciente de lo que estaba pasando y yo tampoco. – Intento disculparle.

- Aun así ocurrió.- Le dijo casi gritando.

Pan se sobresalto ante aquello.

- No entiendo lo que quieres decirme.- Le dijo ella en un tono desesperado.- Que es lo que quieres de mi Trunks? Que has venido a buscar?

Trunks apretó los puños al escucharla.

- Se lo que esta pasando. Lo se. Pero quiero que me lo digas. Quiero escucharlo de tu boca, porque no lo aceptare de otra manera.- Le exigió él. – Has tomado una decisión y la respetare, pero quiero oírtelo decir.

Pan realmente no logro entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Una decisión? Ella no había tomado ninguna decisión sobre nada.

- No se que de estas hablando.- Le dijo ella.- Fuiste tu quien decidió romper lo nuestro.

- Porque nos estaba destruyendo.- Le dijo él.

- Entonces que es lo que quieres de mi?- Le grito desesperada. – Que necesitas escuchar? Yo no lo desee, nunca desee que lo nuestro acabara. Pero tenías razón. Nadie lo entenderá. Eso ya ha quedado demostrado!

- No es eso lo que quiero que me digas y lo sabes perfectamente. – Le grito enfadado.- Quiero que me mires a la cara y me lo digas. Dime que todo a terminado, dime que me has olvidado, que aquello no significo nada para ti. Mírame y se sincera conmigo. Seamos sinceros! Hagámoslo por una vez.

Pan no pudo evitarlo, la primera lagrima escapo de sus ojos ante un simple pestañeo.

- No puedo.- Le dijo casi en un susurro. – Lo siento pero no puedo decirte eso.

- Por que no? – Le pregunto encarándola.- Porque no terminar de una vez por todas con todo esto?

- No puedo maldita sea!- Le grito empujándole.- Te crees que es así de fácil? –Le grito enfadada.- Vienes aquí y me pides que seas sincera, cuando en realidad lo único que quieres oír es la verdad que a ti te conviene. Quieres que sea sincera? Bien, pues lo seré!- Siguió gritándole con lagrimas en los ojos.- Nada a cambiado Trunks! Nada! Míranos, aquí, discutiendo! Deseando encontrar el mejor camino, la forma de complacernos a todos. Pero ese camino no existe. No podemos borrar lo que ocurrió, no podemos mirar hacia otro lado y fingir que no ha pasado. Al menos yo no puedo hacerlo. Lo he intentado, te aseguro que lo he intentado. Me gustaría poder mirarte y no sentir que se me rompe el corazón. Pero no es así. Nunca ha sido así. Y maldita sea, no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos. Yo... yo... te he amado toda mi vida. Nunca me importo nada que no fueras tu. Estar contigo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no me importa que precio haya de pagar por haberte tenido, porque al menos mi corazón estuvo completo por una vez en la vida. Así que no me pidas que te diga que te he olvidado, no me pidas que te diga que aquello no significo nada para mi, porque entonces estaría mintiéndote y me estaría mintiendo a mi misma. Yo...

Pan no pudo terminar aquella frase, ya que inesperadamente Trunks volvió a acortar la distancia que les separaba y sin previo aviso su boca acallo sus palabras con un apasionado beso a la vez que sus manos la rodearon por la cintura. Durante unos segundos pensó que estaba soñando. En algún momento de aquella noche, mientras contemplaba la caída de la noche, se había quedado dormida y su mente estaba sin duda, jugándole una mala pasada.

Pero entonces Trunks dejo de besarla para mirarla a los ojos.

- Dilo otra vez.- Le suplico.- Dime que me amas.

- Te amo.- Le contesto ella que no lograba entender que estaba pasando.

Entonces él apoyo su frente sobre la de ella y le dedico una sonrisa que simplemente pareció penetrarle el alma.

- He estado volviéndome loco pensando que me habías olvidado. He intentado aceptarlo, he intentado mantenerme separado de ti, pero no puedo hacerlo, Pan. Te amo, te amo más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginarte. No era nadie hasta que volviste a mi vida y ahora no concibo una vida sin ti. Te necesito, te necesito como el aire que respiro. Intente hacer lo que creía que era lo correcto, intente hacer lo que creí que sería mejor para ti y lo único que he conseguido es ser realmente infeliz. – Con aquellas palabras Trunks acaricio su mejilla dulcemente.- Pero si tu me amas... si tu me amas todo lo demás no importa. Eres mía, te sentí mía desde el instante en que probé tus labios. Estamos unidos, para siempre y me enfrentare al mundo entero si es necesario. Pero no volveré a renunciar a ti.

De nuevo las lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de Pan, pero por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, estas eran de pura felicidad.

- Trunks, dime que no estoy soñando, dime que realmente estas aquí diciéndome que me amas.

- No estas soñando.- Le contesto.- Te amo.

No pudo evitarlo, sin más, Pan se echo a sus brazos y rompió a llorar aun con más fuerza. Trunks la estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza.

- Lo siento Pan.- Le dijo él.- Siento haber tardado tanto en decírtelo.

- Ya no importa.- Le contesto ella aferrándose a él con más fuerza.- Si me amas ya nada de lo demás importa.

- No te preocupes por nada.- Dijo apretándola contra su cuerpo.- Hablaremos con tu familia, tendrás que entenderlo.- Le dijo Trunks intentando creer sus propias palabras.

Pan se separo de él para mirarle al escuchar aquello y seco sus lagrimas.

- Hay algo que aun no te he dicho.- Le dijo ella.- Temo decírtelo y estropear este momento...pero debo decírtelo. No puedo ocultártelo por más tiempo.

Trunks, que no la había soltado de la cintura, frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras. Tendría que ver con Parker? Se pregunto.

Si la había tocado... dios, si la había tocado no podría soportarlo.

- Yo... estoy...- Pan agacho la vista sin atreverse a mirarle al decirle aquello. Ella había aceptado su embarazo, pero temía seriamente que a Trunks no le agradara la idea.- Estoy embarazada.

Pese a que ella no pudo verlo, el rostro de Trunks cambio por completo. La sorpresa de aquellas palabras hicieron mella en él.

Sus palabras parecían haber retumbado en su cabeza.

Embarazada, ella estaba embarazada. No podía creérselo.

Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba bajo el pecho. Iba a tener un hijo. Un hijo de Pan.

Era posible que de aquel tormentoso amor saliera algo bueno? Dios! Iba a ser padre. Que podía decir? La idea le encantaba, no mucho más que eso, le fascinaba. Pero.... porque ella no parecía feliz?

- Pan...

- Lo siento!- Exclamo ella de repente.- Se que esto lo estropea todo. Que complica aun más las cosas Pero Trunks...- Dijo mirándole.- No puedo evitar sentirme feliz. Yo... deseo tenerlo. Se que es precipitado, pero lo quiero, no puedo evitarlo.

Trunks sonrió feliz al escucharla cosa que sorprendió a Pan.

- Trunks...

- Gracias.- Trunks la abrazo nuevamente ante aquello. – Soy feliz, Dios, realmente soy muy feliz.

De nuevo los ojos de Pan se llenaron de lagrimas entre sus brazos.

- De verdad? De verdad te hace feliz?

Trunks se separo de ella para mirarla.

- La mujer que amo va a darme un hijo. – Dijo acariciándole la mejilla.- No podría desear nada más.

Pan sonrió emocionada al escucharle y sin más lo rodeo por el cuello y lo beso nuevamente. Trunks respondió apasionadamente a su beso, mientras sus saladas lagrimas se mezclaban entre el dulce sabor de sus labios.

**CONTINUARA.............**

Bueno, aquí lo tienen. Espero que haya merecido la pena la espera, pero realmente me cuesta escribir momentos felices en estos momentos de mi vida.

Intentare actualizar lo antes posible.

Aprovecho para agradecerles de todo corazón el gran apoyo que estoy recibiendo con todos sus reviews. Les aseguro que nunca una escritora estuvo tan agradecida como yo en estos momentos. Mis palabras son todas para vosotros. Esta historia es toda vuestra.

Gracias.

Nos leemos pronto.


	20. Amor

**Amor**

Su labios se unieron como nunca antes lo habían echo. Aquello era diferente, se sentía diferente. Había sentido infinidad de cosas al besarla, había sentido un deseo incontrolable, había sentido amor, placer, excitación, incluso dolor. Pero aquella vez, todo estaba resultando diferente. Era una mezcla entre dulce y amargo, una mezcla de todos aquellos sentimientos, aflorando con más fuerza que nunca bajo su pecho. Era acaso posible? Acaso podía desearla más, podía amarla más? Le asustaba aquella idea, tanto, como le gustaba el sabor de sus labios.

Podía sentir su deseo, tanto como el suyo propio. Podía sentir su corazón, acelerarse bajo su cálido pecho. Retumbaba en su cabeza, cada latido, uno tras otro, acompasados mágicamente con los suyos.

No era el momento, no era el lugar, pero aun así la deseo con más fuerza que nunca. Había una necesidad creciendo bajo su pecho, una necesidad infinita de sentirla.

La estrecho con más fuerza entre sus brazos, intentando llenar esa necesidad, a la vez que sus besos y sus corazones se aceleraban al mismo tiempo.

Sus manos se pasearon por su espalda inquietas, hasta enredarse en sus cabellos a la vez que miles de sentimientos se agolpaban en su cabeza. Mil sueños que siempre resultaron inalcanzables. Mil deseos ocultos despertaron ante sus ojos con una claridad perfecta.

Ahora lo comprendía, lo comprendía absolutamente todo. Porque la deseaba, porque la amaba. Ella era suya, siempre lo había sido. Nunca importo nada más. Ella estaba grabada en su corazón a fuego. Nunca había importado la diferencia de edad, ni la unión que sus familias tuvieran. Ella era su mujer, su esposa, ante sus ojos. Lo había sido en el mismo instante en que la beso por primera vez, seguramente, incluso antes. Sus partes guerreras, estaban irremediablemente unidas y ya nada podría separarlas. En realidad nunca existió aquella posibilidad. Su padre había intentado que entendiera justamente aquello y ahora lo entendía.

No tenía elección, ni ella tampoco. Aquello era algo que les superaba, que superaba cualquier prejuicio. Eran el uno del otro. Nadie podía cambiar eso, ni siquiera ellos mismos.

Sus corazones, sus almas, estaban unidas. Entrelazadas.

Pero su padre se había equivocado en algo. Un guerrero si sentía amor. Un profundo amor, más grande incluso que cualquier otro sentimiento. No era posesión, no era deseo animal, no, era amor. Un amor puro, tan cristalino como el agua, infinito. Un amor indestructible, imborrable. Una atracción física y espiritual completa. No necesitaba saber sobre su raza para saber aquello. Podía sentirlo, bajo su pecho, una unión, tan fuerte, tan poderosa, que nada podría destruirla.

Podía sentirlo, sus sentimientos, entremezclándose con el cálido sabor de su boca. Siempre sintieron lo mismo, en cada parte de aquel largo camino. Su deseo, su amor, su deseo....su dolor. Ese era el ritual, una unión, profunda, completa. Y esta había empezado mucho antes de lo que ellos creyeron.

Ahora sabía lo que ella sentía, lo que ella quería y anhelaba, porque era exactamente lo mismo que sentía él. Era una sensación mágica.

De nada habían servido todas sus luchas internas, había perdido la batalla incluso antes de empezarla. Ella siempre había sido su destino. El motivo de su existencia. Cada paso que había dado en su vida, le había encaminado directamente e irremediablemente hasta aquel mismo instante.

Debería haberlo entendido mucho antes, debería haber entendido que ella era, sin lugar a dudas, el motivo de su existencia. Era su vida, la razón de su ser. Ella era él y él era ella. Un mismo corazón partido en dos. Por eso, solo a su lado, se había sentido completo. Por que sin ella, simplemente, le faltaba el alma.

Pero pese a todo aquello, Trunks dejo de besarla para mirarla nuevamente.

Pan se sintió confusa, de pues do todo lo ocurrido, lo único que deseaba era fundirse en su abrazo y en todos aquellos nuevos e inaplicables sentimientos que había sentido revolotear por su cuerpo. Pero que no lograba entender. Acaso, su unión, había sido algo más, que una simple boda?

- Que ocurre?- Le pregunto ella.

- No quiero renunciar a ti, en realidad no puedo hacerlo.- Le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

- Yo tampoco puedo.- Le contesto ella.

- Pan, vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a tu familia. Estas segura de que es lo que realmente quieres?

Pan lo miro preocupada, sabiendo a lo que él se refería.

- Te amo, Trunks. Y si mi familia me quiere, tendrán que entenderlo. Además, como bien has dicho, no podemos hacerlo de otra forma. No existe opción para nosotros.

- No, no existe.- Le confirmo él.

- Tu también puedes sentirlo, verdad?

- Si.- Le contesto él.- Estamos unidos. Siempre lo estuvimos.

Pan le sonrió ante aquello.

- Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.- Le pidió ella.- Ya no quiero esperar más. Lo único que deseo es poder estar a tu lado, para siempre. No quiero más mentiras, ni tener que seguir escondiéndonos.

- Bien.- Dijo aferrando una de sus manos.- Hagámoslo, Acabemos con esto.

...........................

La seguridad que había sentido entre los brazos de Trunks pareció ir disolviéndose por el camino de regreso a su casa. Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo, esta casi era inexistente. Estaba nerviosa, asustada. Comprendía lo que la unía a Trunks. Era más consciente que nunca, por eso sabía con certeza que Trunks no renunciaría a ella bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y allí estaba, de pie, junto a ella, mucho más que dispuesto a enfrentarse con su padre.

Trunks la miro.

- Porque estas tan asustada?- Le pregunto al sentirlo.

Pan lo miro.

- Es mi padre. Debo hacerlo sola.

- Pan, él es para mi como un segundo padre, yo lo necesito tanto como tu.

- Lo se.- Le dijo ella aferrándolo de la mano.- Pero deja que yo hable primero con él, por favor.

Trunks la miro, no muy convencido de ello. Pero su mirada resulto tan suplicante que no pudo negarse.

- Esperare aquí.

- Gracias.

Pan le soltó de la mano y miro su casa con algo de angustia. Le daba miedo enfrentarse a su padre, porque le quería demasiado y temía que él no lograra entenderlo. Pero si quería demostrarle que ya no era la niña que él creía que era, debía demostrárselo y enfrentarse a él.

Se encamino hasta su casa a paso lento, sin prisa.

Cuando entro vio que en el salón se encontraban su abuela Chichi, Goten, Videl, Bulma y su padre. No había ni rastro del resto de invitados, con lo que dedujo que se habrían marchado a sus casa.

Las tres mujeres se pusieron en pie al verla entrar, pero solo su abuela se abrazo a ella. Pero pese al gesto cariñoso de su abuela, su mirada se poso fija sobre su padre, que ni siquiera la había mirado.

- Es que no va a entrar?- Le pregunto él con enfado.

Pan se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, pero luego imagino que su padre habría sentido sus energías al llegar. Sabía que Trunks estaba fuera. Esperando.

Chichi se separo de ella, buscando una respuesta a aquella misma pregunta. Pero entonces ella miro a Bulma.

- Bulma, por favor, podrías dejarme a solas con mi familia?

- Claro.- Dijo ella.

- Trunks esta fuera.- Le comunico ella.

Bulma no dijo nada más, simplemente afirmo con la cabeza y salió de la casa.

Una vez solos, un largo e incomodo silencio se creo en el salón y Pan tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para atreverse a romperlo.

- Se que os debo una explicación y por eso estoy aquí.- Dijo al fin.- Se que os he hecho daño y os he preocupado, pero os aseguro que no era mi intención hacerlo. Ni tampoco de Trunks. Es complicado de explicar, así que empezare por el principio. – Sin más Pan se sentó en uno de los sillones vacíos al sentir que las piernas le temblaban. – El día que me marche al espacio con él, no lo hice en busca de aventuras, no lo hice por estar con Goku, ni por ser una niña caprichosa. Lo hice por Trunks, porque, pese a mi juventud, yo ya le amaba. Siempre le he amado, pero siempre había sido un amor imposible. Para él yo no solo era una niña, sino que era la hija de Gohan y la sobrina de Goten. Cuido de mi, por vosotros y aunque durante ese viaje nació en nosotros una fuerte amistad, nunca fue nada más que eso. Así que lo acepte, acepte que él jamás me vería con los mimos ojos que los míos e intente olvidarle. El tiempo siguió pasando y algo en mi interior empezó a crecer. – Pan miro a su padre ante aquello.- Mi vida no parecía tener sentido para mi. Todo lo que he deseado en la vida era entrenar, ser cada día más fuerte, mejor. Mi único deseo era ser tan fuerte como lo sois vosotros o incluso más. Nunca me gustaron los libros, ni estudiar. Nunca me gusto el instituto, ni la universidad. Allí me siento como una extraña. No soy como vosotros, yo no parezco encajar en una vida así. No me gusta mentirles a mis amigos, ni fingir ser quien en realidad no soy. Me sentía atrapada en una vida que no era la mía y solo, solo cuando entrenaba, me sentía feliz. Pero empezaba a sentirme sola e incomprendida. Sentía que no podía compartir con nadie la parte más importante de mi misma. Entonces acudí a Trunks. Sabía que él podría ayudarme a conseguir mi cometido. Sabía que él no se negaría. – Pan hizo una pausa ante aquello.- Al entrenarme con él no solo comprendí que no le había olvidado.- Pan miro nuevamente a su padre, que en aquellos momentos la miraba atentamente, escuchando sus palabras.- Descubrimos que ambos nos sentíamos igual. Seguimos entrenándonos juntos, cada noche, creando, inconscientemente, un mundo en el que ambos éramos nosotros mismos. No había que mentir, ni fingir, solo éramos nosotros mismos y resulto liberador para ambos. – La primera lagrima escapo de los ojos de Pan ante aquellas palabras.- Se que os sentís engañaos, traicionados, pero nunca fue nuestra intención el hacerlo. Simplemente paso. Un día, sin más, comprendimos que empezábamos a ser más que amigos. Trunks intento evitarlo, lo intento de verdad. Dejemos de vernos, pero lo único que logremos fue ser realmente infelices. – Pan seco las lagrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos.- Le amo, papa, le amo muchísimo. He sido muy infeliz sin él. Ambos nos hicimos mucho daño intentando hacer lo que considerábamos correcto. Éramos conscientes de que no lo aprobaríais...y...

- Claro que no lo apruebo!- Le dijo su padre con enfado poniéndose en pie.- Él es trece años mayor que tu! Aun eres una niña!

- No, no lo soy!- Le grito ella poniéndose en pie.- Ya no soy una niña, papa. Mírame! Estoy aquí. Luchando por lo que deseo. Estas ofuscado por unos malditos y absurdos prejuicios. Estoy enamorada de él, le amo, amo todo lo que el representa. Tu lo sabes, lo sabes mejor que nadie. Trunks es un buen hombre. Es inteligente y trabajador. Siempre ha hecho lo que debía!

- También se que se ha pasado la vida detrás de las mujeres!- Le grito él.

- Él ya no es así.- Le grito ella.

- A no? Y tu como lo sabes? Como sabes que no eres una más en su lista?

........................

Trunks no había despegado los ojos de aquella casa, ni siquiera cuando su madre salió de esta y se acerco a él. Estaba concentrado en ella, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que sentía ella.

- Trunks, me puedes explicar que es lo que esta pasando?

La voz de su madre provoco que él la mirara. Durante unos segundos miro sus claros ojos azules, que lo miraban entre enfadados y preocupados.

- No soy tan diferente a papa. Siempre pensé que no era así, pero estaba equivocado. – Trunks volvió a mirar hacia la casa. – En realidad somos bastante parecidos.

Bulma miro a su hijo con el ceño fruncido sin entender que era lo que él había querido decirle con aquellas palabras. En realidad todo lo que estaba pasando no parecía tener nada que ver con Vegeta, aunque él había sido el único de percatarse de todo. Cosa que ya le reclamaría cuando llegara a casa.

- No lo entiendo Trunks. Puedes tener a la chica que elijas. Porque Pan?

- Porque ella es como yo.- Le contesto mirándola de nuevo.- Estoy enamorado de ella, pero es mucho más que todo eso.

Tras decir aquello Trunks empezó a caminar hacia la casa.

- A donde vas?- Le pregunto Bulma que lo siguió rápidamente.

- La cosa no va bien.

..........................

- También se que se ha pasado la vida detrás de las mujeres!- Le grito él.

- Él ya no es así.- Le grito ella.

- A no? Y tu como lo sabes? Como sabes que no eres una más en su lista? Que te hace diferente a las demás?

- Que estoy enamorado de ella.

Pan había intentado contestar cuando la hosca y seria voz de Trunks, quien acababa de entrar acompañado por Bulma, capto la atención de todos.

- Dios mío!- Exclamo Chichi al escucharle.

Pan miro sorprendida a Trunks, quien con una expresión sería, miraba fijamente a su padre.

- Podrían dejarnos a solas?- Pregunto Trunks entonces.

- Trunks!- Exclamo Pan al escucharle.

Trunks la miro, ambos sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes, hasta que ella agacho la mirada.

En parte ella sabía que era a él a quien correspondía hacer aquello o al menos así lo sentía Trunks.

- Vamos Pan.- Le dijo su madre aferrándola de un brazo.- Esperaremos en la otra sala.

Todos se levantaron para seguirlas. Una vez solos, Trunks hablo de nuevo.

- Nunca me ha gustado jugar con las mujeres, aunque así lo haya parecido. Es solo que nunca me sentí completo con ninguna de ellas. Tal vez porque la mayoría de ellas solo me querían por mi dinero.- Explico.- Comprendo tu opinión Gohan, puesto que hace unas semanas yo mismo te hubiese dado la razón. Pero Pan me ha demostrado que ya no es una niña y si la dejas, estoy seguro de que tu también cambiaras de opinión.

- Conozco a mi hija.- Le recrimino él.- Pero el que sea una chica responsable no cambia el echo de que tenga dieciocho años. Soy su padre, que te hace pensar que voy a dejarla corretear por ahí contigo? Bien me has demostrado que no puedo confiar en ti.

- Me he equivocado.- Acepto él.- Debería haber venido antes a explicártelo. Pero hubiese cambiado algo si me hubiese presentado aquí hace unas semanas y te hubiese dicho que la quería?

- Por supuesto que no.- Le contesto sincero.

- Comprendo que te sientas traicionado y defraudado conmigo, pues yo mismo lo estoy conmigo mismo. Te aseguro que nada de todo esto ha sido fácil para mi. Hasta hace bien poco Pan era para mi como una hermana. Nunca fue mi intención enamorarme de ella, ni amarla como lo hago. He luchado contra esos sentimientos con todas mis fuerza, pero no ha servido para nada. Se que es tarde, soy muy consciente de que merezco tu enfado y el de todos vosotros. Pero eso no cambiara el echo de que la quiero y de que ella me quiere a mi.

- Estas diciéndome que no tengo más opción que aceptarlo?- Le pregunto Gohan apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Trunks apretó la mandíbula y agacho la vista al notar que la energía de Gohan se elevaba por su enfado. En realidad no podía culparle de ello. Pero como explicárselo?

- Tu has sido en muchas ocasiones como un padre para mi.- Le dijo volviendo a mirarle.- No hay nada en este momento que desee más que tu aprobación Gohan, te lo aseguro. No solo porque yo la necesite, sino porque Pan la necesita. Eres su padre, ella te quiere muchísimo. Si le niegas esto, la harás infeliz. Muy infeliz. Tal vez yo lo merezca, pero creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que ella no.

Ante aquellas palabras Gohan guardo silencio.

- Mis palabras son sinceras Gohan, no hubiese podido ser de otro modo con ella. La amo, la amo mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar. Quiero formar un hogar con ella. Deseo tenerla a mi lado cada día al despertar y al llegar a casa. Deseo compartir mi vida con ella. Te juro la cuidare y la protegeré con mi propia vida.

Gohan no había abandonado su aspecto serio, pero Trunks sintió como su energía se iba poco a poco apagando.

- Ella ha dicho que te sientes atrapado en tu vida.

- Lo estaba.- Le corrigió él.

- Quieres decir que vas a dejar tu cargo en la Corporación Cápsula?

- No, claro que no. Conozco mis obligaciones.

- Y ella?

- Ella podrá hacer lo que quiera. No me opondría a que estudiara, si es eso lo que ella desea. Aunque sinceramente, dudo que sea así.

- Dejara la universidad.- Adelanto Gohan.- Y se dedicara a entrenarse todo el día. Ama la lucha. Es igual que mi padre.- Dijo casi molesto.- Siempre intente que fuese diferente. Mi padre fue una persona maravillosa que dio su vida incontables veces por nosotros, pero a la misma vez siempre antepuso la lucha a todo lo demás. Crees que podrás vivir con ello?

- Considero que eso no es realmente acertado.- Dijo Trunks.- No niego que le guste luchar, en realidad comparto tu opinión de que ella vive solo para eso. Pero a diferencia de Goku, ella si ha antepuesto algo a la lucha. Te ha antepuesto a ti.

Gohan se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

- Ella odia la universidad y pese a eso fue cada día porque ese era tu deseo. Ella te quiere incluso más de lo que desea reconocer, por eso siempre hizo lo que tu le pedías pese a que llego a sentirse atrapada y sola. Por ese mismo motivo, se, que ella no lograra ser feliz si no apruebas lo nuestro.

Gohan lo miro aun dudando. Como si estuviera luchando contra sus propios miedos.

- Lo único que quiero en esta vida es a Pan. No me importa que desee hacer ella, para mi lo más importante siempre será que ella sea feliz. Te juro que me esforzare cada día de mi vida por merecerla. Porque la amo, pero es ese el mismo motivo por el que no renunciare a ella. Jamás.

Definitivamente Gohan tomo asiento y dio un largo suspiro.

- Te aseguro que en este momento no hay nada que desee más que romperte la cara a golpes.- Le dijo molesto. – Y te aseguro que no sería tan indulgente como Goten. Aunque de momento me daré por satisfecho con ellos.

Una media sonrisa se escapo de los labios de Trunks al escuchar aquello.

- Te casaras con ella!- Le exigió rotundamente.- Y me refiero a la forma tradicional, nada de estúpidos y peligrosos rituales de guerrero del espacio. – Trunks afirmo con la cabeza ya sonriendo.- Y como se te ocurra... hacerla infeliz aunque solo sea durante un segundo...no habrá nada que te salve de la muerte. Me has entendido?

- Perfectamente. Aunque la boda tendrá que ser pronto.

- Tanta prisa tienes por quitármela?- Le pregunto casi molesto.

- Podría decirte que no, pero estaría mintiéndote. Aunque es otro motivo por el que tengo prisa en hacerlo.

- Que clase de motivo?- Le pregunto él.

- Pan esta embarazada.

........................

Pan caminaba de un lado al otro de la estancia sin encontrar un segundo de paz. Podía sentir los altibajos en la energía de su padre y realmente estaba preocupadísima con lo que estuviera pasando en la otra habitación. De echo, se había sentido realmente tentada a irrumpir en ella en unas cuantas ocasiones, pero había permanecido allí sabiendo que ese era el deseo de Trunks. No sabía como lo sabía, pero era como si lo escuchara hablar en su cabeza.

- Porque tardan tanto?- Se quejo ella.

- Considero que Trunks tiene muchas cosas que explicar.- Le contesto Goten.

Ella lo miro con enfado. No solo por sus palabras, sino porque no podía olvidar el echo de que se hubiese golpeado a Trunks, cuando, visiblemente, él no se había defendido. Pero no dijo nada y siguió caminando de un lado al otro.

Pero fue justo en aquel mismo instante cuando sintió la energía de su padre elevarse desenfrenadamente, seguida por un fuerte estruendo.

No espero más. Irrumpió en la habitación a toda prisa, para ver a Trunks levantándose débilmente del suelo a la vez que limpiaba la sangre que en aquellos momentos goteaba de su nariz y a su padre mirándole realmente enfadado.

- Trunks estas bien?- Le pregunto ella que corrió para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Si, no te preocupes.- Le dijo él.

Tras escuchar aquello Pan dedico una severa mirada a su padre.

- Ha sido eso necesario?- Le pregunto realmente enfadada y dolida.

- Mucho más que eso.- Le contesto su padre.

- Gohan...- Intento adelantarse Videl.

- Ya esta todo decidido.- Dijo severamente.- Te casaras con ella, aunque tenga que matarte para ello.

Ante aquellas palabras todos lo miraron sorprendidos sin llegar a entender como se habían girado de aquella manera las tornas.

- Pero que ha pasado?- Se adelanto Videl al resto.

- Que, que ha pasado? Que tu hija esta embarazada!- Exclamo furioso.

Ante aquellas palabras todos miraron sorprendidos a Pan, pero ella simplemente miro a Trunks sin poder creer que él le hubiese dicho aquello a su padre. Pero entonces vio que él le dedicaba una sonrisa. Como si le anunciara que todo estaba bien.

Ella sonrió, tan radiante que pensó que sus labios se saldrían de su cara. Pero tan rápido como vino, su sonrisa se borro en el instante en que Trunks recibía un segundo golpe que lo tiraba nuevamente al suelo. Esta vez por parte de Goten.

- Has tenido que hacer eso?- Se quejo ella enfadada.

**CONTINUARA....**

En primer lugar me disculpo una vez más por mis constantes atrasos al actualizar.

Espero que les haya gustado, realmente me costo muchísimo imaginar la conversación entre Trunks y Gohan. Pensé seriamente en que se pelearan, pero pensando fríamente en la personalidad de Gohan creo que no hacia falta llegar hasta ese extremo. (Pese a que Gohan pierde la razón cuando se enfada). Creo que por el carácter de Vegeta y por la fuerte unión que hay entre Goten y Trunks, Gohan siempre ha debido verle como a un hermano o un hijo. Así que.... (solo espero no haberles defraudado).

Y bien, anuncio que el próximo será definitivamente el ultimo capitulo.

Gracias de nuevo por todos sus reviews y por su siempre incondicional apoyo. Muchiiiiiiisimas gracias. Prometo, no, juro! Que os contestare personalmente a todos ellos al final del ultimo capitulo.

Nos leemos pronto.


	21. Una nueva vida

**Una nueva vida**

"_Un guerrero si sentía amor. Un profundo amor, más grande incluso que cualquier otro sentimiento. No era posesión, no era deseo animal, no, era amor. Un amor puro, tan cristalino como el agua, infinito. Un amor indestructible, imborrable. Una atracción física y espiritual completa. No necesitaba saber sobre su raza para saber aquello. Podía sentirlo, bajo su pecho, una unión, tan fuerte, tan poderosa, que nada podría destruirla." _

Sentada en aquel banco en el que durante tantos días ella, Aoshi y Parker habían compartido la hora de la comida, Pan pudo ver lo que la rodeaba con otros ojos. En realidad, aquella mañana, la universidad no parecía aquel lugar oscuro en el que ella había vivido aquellos últimos meses. Más bien parecía un lugar cálido y divertido. Pero claro, seguramente eso se debería a que en sus manos tenía los papeles de su baja y eso la había echo liberarse de aquella extraña sensación de esclavitud que siempre había sentido hacia aquel lugar. Ahora este solo era un hermoso y enorme edificio rodeado de extensos jardines, donde los estudiantes comían y estudiaba, pasando sus horas libres. Pero eso no la hacia arrepentirse de su decisión y es que por primera vez en la vida, estaba haciendo lo que le dictaba el corazón.

Por eso mismo estaba allí. Esperando a Aoshi.

Cuando al fin la vio aparecer, acompañada por Parker y Kaori, no pudo evitar sonreír. Se puso en pie cuando ellos ya estaba más próximos y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron.

Aoshi detuvo el paso en seco, cosa que durante unos segundos la hizo preocuparse. Después de todo, no podría culparla si ella la temía. Ella y Parker habían visto demasiadas cosas inexplicables la noche de Navidad. Pero seguidamente Aoshi echo a correr para abrazarla repentinamente.

- Pan!- Exclamo al hacerlo.- No sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti.

Pan sonrió feliz al escucharla y se abrazo a ella realmente feliz.

- Vaya, vaya, te parece apropiado perderte el primer día de clase?- Le pregunto Kaori cruzándose de brazos.

Pan y Aoshi se separaron para mirarla.

- En realidad eso no tiene mucha importancia ya que he dejado la universidad.- Dijo ella enseñando sus papales casi feliz.

- Pan!- Exclamo Parker sorprendido.

- No deberías parecer contenta.- Le dijo Aoshi.

- Pero lo estoy.- Dijo ella feliz.- Me siento liberada!

- Y que harás ahora?- Le pregunto Parker.- Y porque no pareces sorprendida?- Le pregunto a Aoshi.

- Ya le había comentado a Aoshi mi intención de dejar la universidad. Así que ahora me dedicare ha hacer lo que me apetezca.- Dijo satisfecha.- Siempre estudie porque era lo que mi padre deseaba.

- Se lo has dicho ya?- Le pregunto Aoshi.

- Si.- Dijo ella mirándole.

- Y que opina tu fabuloso novio de que hayas dejado los estudios?- Le pregunto Kaori con desdeño.- Un hombre como él no debe conformarse con cualquier cosa.

Pan sonrió ante aquello divertida.

- A Trunks le parece bien todo lo que yo haga si es lo que realmente quiero hacer. – Le dijo ella sin más.- Además, no debe importarle mucho cuando va a casarse conmigo.

Tras aquellas palabras los labios de Pan aumentaron su sonrisa, a la vez que la boca de los tres amigos se abrían sorprendidas ante la noticia.

- Vas... vas... a casarte?- Pregunto Parker sorprendido.

- Si, este sábado.- Dijo ella sonriendo.- No será nada ostentoso. Solo la familia y...

- Eso es maravillosos!- Exclamo Aoshi quien volvió a abrazarse a ella fuertemente.

- Aoshi, me estas ahogando!- Exclamo ella feliz.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro por vosotros, yo.... .- Aoshi no pudo contener sus lagrimas. – Soy tan feliz por ti.

- Aoshi....- Dijo ella al verla llorar.

- Tienes que contármelo todo, de acuerdo?- Le dijo ella feliz.

- En realidad había venido para eso. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Para invitarte a comer y contártelo todo.

Aoshi seco sus lagrimas.

- Me encantaría pero Bulma...

- Ya he hablado con Bulma.- Dijo ella sonriente.- Y me ha dicho que podrá prescindir de su mejor ayudante por un día. En realidad ella y mi madre habían quedado para no se que preparativos....- Dijo algo cansada.- No acaban de entender que a Trunks y a mi lo único que nos importa es estar casados cuanto antes, sin mucho revuelo. Ni siquiera queremos hacerlo publico de momento, con lo que os agradecería que me guardarais el secreto.

- Claro, No es problema.- Dijo Parker.

Pero entonces todos miraron a Kaori.

- De todas formas nadie iba a creerme.- Se quejo ella.- Quien iba a creer que una mosquita como tu vaya a casarse con el heredero de la Corporación Cápsula.?

Pan sonrió ante aquello.

- Bien, nos vamos Aoshi? Estoy muerta de hambre!- Dijo llevándose una mano al estomago.

- Si.- Dijo ella.

Pan y Aoshi compraron algunas hamburguesas y Pan la llevo en una nueva nave que Trunks había insistido en regalarle hasta un enorme descampado alejado de la cuidad. Cuando bajaron de la nave, Aoshi la miro algo incrédula.

Porque hemos venido aquí?- Le pregunto ella aferrando las bolsas de comida en sus manos.

- Quería que lo vieras la primera.- Dijo ella feliz mirando a su alrededor.

- Y que es lo que debo ver?

- Mi hogar.- Dijo ella girándose para mirarla.- Trunks ha comprado este terreno para nuestra casa.- Le dijo ella feliz.- Se que puede parecerte un lugar como cualquier otro, pero es importante para nosotros. Aquí es donde empezó todo.

Aoshi sonrió y miro a su alrededor como si en ello pudiera encontrar algo que la hiciera entender mejor a su amiga.

Pan la observó durante unos segundos,.

- Sentémonos, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. – Dijo Pan sentándose sobre el suelo.

Aoshi la siguió, sentándose a su lado.

- Imagino que debes preguntarte muchas cosas. Sobretodo después de lo que tu y Parker presenciasteis en Navidad.

- No debes preocuparte por eso. Hable con Parker y le hice jurarme que guardaría el secreto.- Le dijo ella apresuradamente.- Así que no debes explicarte si no lo deseas.

- Deseo hacerlo.- Le dijo ella al fin.- Eres importante para mi, Aoshi y quiero que conozcas quien soy yo en su totalidad. Después solo tu podrás decidir si quieres seguir a mi lado o no.

Aoshi sonrió ante aquello.

- Bien, es algo difícil de explicar, como bien imagino que piensas tras lo que presenciaste en Navidad. – Dijo ella algo cortada.- Así que empezare por el principio.

- Eso estaría bien.- Dijo Aoshi a la vez que abría una hamburguesa y se acomodaba para escuchar su historia.

- Recuerdas.... recuerdas que una vez me hablaste de las Bolas de Dragón?

- Si.- Dijo ella.

- Bien, pues debo decir que ahora ya no son más que una leyenda... pero una vez estas existieron.

Aoshi la miro sorprendida.

- Lo dices en serio?

- Si, en realidad son el principio de mi historia. Bueno, en realidad esta historia no es mía, sino de Bulma.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios.- Porque una vez, hace ya muchos años, la gran científica, lo abandono todo para ir en busca de las Bolas de Dragón.

Aoshi sonrió ante aquello y simplemente permaneció en silencio, escuchando su historia.

- A veces la observo con atención e intento imaginarme que la llevo a emprender lo que sería la aventura de su vida. Me pregunto si cuando abandono su casa y sus estudios era consciente de que su vida cambiaria para siempre y que el causante de todo aquello, sería un niño........- Pan fue relatando poco a poco la historia..- Cuando aquello termino Goku decidió irse a entrenar junto al maestro Roshi, quien le enseñaría todo lo que debía saber sobre las artes marciales....... Pronto todos comprendieron que Goku estaba dotado de una fuerza que superaba la de cualquiera de todos ellos, él parecía ser diferente......el torneo....Dios....Picolo....En tiempos de paz, todo parecía estar en paz y a salvo de todo. Durante algunos años, Bulma y Goku permanecieron separados..... no fue hasta que mi padre ya contaba con unos pocos años que ambos volvieron a reunieres. Y poco imaginaban ellos, que ese mismo día, todo lo que les rodeaba, volvería a cambiar drásticamente, cuando un guerrero procedente de otro planeta llego a la tierra y aseguro ser el hermano de Goku. Fue ese guerrero, llamado Raditz, quien por primera vez nos hablo de los guerreros del espacio.... ellos eran los únicos supervivientes de su estirpe.... mi abuelo murió durante aquella batalla. Por primera vez, dio su vida, por salvar a la raza humana. Pero para su desgracia, antes de que el poderoso guerrero muriera, anuncio la llegada de dos guerreros mucho más poderosos que él mismo.... Tal y como el guerrero anuncio los dos poderosos guerreros llegaron a la tierra, sus nombres eran Napa y Vegeta......Namak..... las bolas de Dragón..... Frezzer..... el chico del futuro......los androides......Célula...... Satán......el guerrero del viento.... Videl......Buu.....el viaje por el espacio..... la muerte de mi abuelo....... y desde entonces el mundo a vivido en paz, aunque muy pocos saben en realidad el precio que algunos pagaron por ello o que solo entonces, las Bolas de Dragón se convirtieron en leyenda. – Termino ella de relatar. – Ahora, nosotros, los últimos guerreros del espacio, vivimos en paz, entremezclados con los humanos, siendo uno de ellos.

La boca de Aoshi se había ido abriendo poco a poco ante la sorpresa de sus palabras y al terminar ambas permanecieron en silencio durante largo rato.

Pan sonrió ante su silencio y con bastante naturalidad le arrebato a Aoshi la hamburguesa de las manos y le dio un gran bocado, dejando, en parte, que su amiga asimilara toda la información que ella acababa de relatarle.

- Esto... yo.... tu.....- Empezó a balbucear Aoshi poco después.

- Tomate tu tiempo Aoshi.- Le dijo Pan mientras se comía la hamburguesa. – Comprendo que es difícil de creer.

Aoshi la miro incrédula.

- Así que es eso. En parte, no eres humana.

Pan sonrió ante aquello.

- Lo cierto es que pese a que siempre me he considerado humana, no puedo ignorar la sangre guerrera que corre por mis venas. Es difícil de explicar...- Le dijo Pan.- En realidad no me llenan las mimas cosas que a ti. Por eso no me agrada la universidad. Aunque tampoco se puede hablar como algo generalizado. Quiero decir... a mi padre le encanta su trabajo, a veces incluso creo que ha olvidado que en parte no es humano. Incluso Trunks estudio en la universidad y trabaja como cualquiera, al igual que Bra. En realidad creo que yo soy algo más parecida a mi abuelo Goku. Para mi no hay nada más importante que la lucha. Es una necesidad innata que corre por mis venas. Solo me siento yo misma cuando entreno. Es así como todo empezó con Trunks. Yo estaba obsesionada con poder llegar a transformarme en súper guerrero y le pedí a Trunks que me ayudara en mi cometido. Lo que no me esperaba es descubrir que Trunks tenía las mismas necesidades que yo. Él también se sentía atrapado en su vida. – Pan suspiro ante aquello.- No es que no nos guste estos tiempos de paz, es que ellos nos hacen sentir incompletos de alguna forma. Un guerrero esta echo para luchar, pero que ocurre cuando no tienes contra que hacerlo? Creo que ambos nos sentíamos atrapados en nuestras vidas y al luchar juntos... encontremos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una satisfacción completa.

- Así que por eso empezasteis a salir?

- Cuando luchamos, algo parece despertarse en nuestro interior. Es como si la sangre te hirviera bajo la piel. La sensación de poder es embriagadora y en parte somos dominados por nuestro instinto más primitivo. Al luchar contra Trunks, me sentía más viva que nunca e imagino que él podía sentir lo mismo por mi. Nuestras peleas encendieron un desenfrenado deseo que nos llevo a olvidar que lo que hacíamos no estaba bien. Pero a la misma vez, provoco que nos enamoráramos profundamente el uno del otro. Lo que tu y Parker presenciasteis en Navidad no fue más que un ritual, el cual desconocíamos, en el que dos guerreros de diferentes sexos, se alianzan.

- Como una boda?- Le pregunto ella.

- Imagino que si. En realidad Trunks y yo no sentimos la necesidad de casarnos de la forma... humana... pero mi padre no opina lo mismo.

- Así que al final vuestras familias aceptaron vuestra relación?

- Podría decirse que si, aunque en realidad no han tenido demasiadas opciones. – Dijo ella casi divertida.- Aunque no te sabría decir como ocurrió bien, bien, puesto que mi padre y Trunks hablaron a solas.

Aoshi dio un largo suspiro.

- Así que eres descendiente de los guerreros del espacio, una raza que fue exterminada hace muchos años. Poses una fuerza sobrehumana y una necesidad imperiosa de luchar. No?

- Dicho así suena sencillo.- Dijo ella divertida.- Decepcionada?

- Indudablemente no! Estoy maravillada! Quiero decir... has vivido cosas... con las que las personas corrientes solo podemos soñar, naciste siendo una heroína. Destinada a salvaguardar al mundo! – Exclamo feliz.

Pan no pudo evitar reírse al ver la felicidad que despedía su amiga al decir aquellas palabras. Ella había sufrido porque Aoshi la temiera o no lograra comprenderla y su plena aceptación le resultaba reconfortante. Sintió, que en parte, tenía a una nueva Bulma frente a sus ojos. Alguien, que sin ningún poder extraordinario, haría cosas extraordinarias.

Después de aquello ambas cenaron tranquilamente en aquel lugar, mientras Aoshi le fue preguntando miles de preguntas que se le iba ocurriendo sobre la marcha.

Al terminar Pan se puso en pie.

- Vamos, te llevare a casa.- Le dijo alargando su mano.

Aoshi la aferró y se levanto del suelo.

- No te preocupes, Pan, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo.

Pan sonrió y se abrazo a su amiga.

- Gracias, gracias por todo Aoshi, realmente no se que hubiese echo sin ti.

Aoshi se abrazo a ella con fuerza.

- Es un honor ser tu amiga, Pan. Tu me has dado todo lo que yo he deseado en la vida.

- Un trabajo en la Corporación Cápsula?- Le pregunto ella mirándola

Aoshi se río ante aquello y negó con la cabeza.

- Una verdadera amiga.

Pan sonrió ante aquello.

- Quieres hacer algo divertido?

- El que?- Le pregunto ella.

- Volar.

Los ojos de Aoshi se abrieron como platos.

- Lo dices en serio. Podrás llevarme?

- Claro. En realidad traje la nave para no asustarte demasiado.

- Si, si quiero!

- Bien.- Pan se dio la vuelta.- Aferrate a mi cuello.

Aoshi se aferró a este sin dudarlo.

- Y no tengas miedo. No te pasara nada.

- Confió en ti.- Le dijo ella.

- Bien, preparada?

- Siempre.- Le dijo ella.

Pan sonrió ante aquello y sin más se alzo al vuelo. Durante unos segundos, mientras se alzaban escucho a Aoshi gritar, para después simplemente escucharla reír.

..........................

Pocas horas más tarde, Pan regresaba a aquel mismo lugar para encontrarse con Trunks.

- Estas preparada?- Le pregunto él.

- Si, vamos, hazlo de una vez.- Exclamo ella feliz.

Trunks sonrió y apretando la cápsula que tenía en sus manos la lanzo frente a ellos. Donde segundos después, una enorme casa apareció ante ellos.

La visión, del que sería a partir de aquellos momentos su hogar, hizo que el corazón de Pan se estremeciera bajo su pecho. Ni siquiera aun, lograba creerse que Trunks la amara y que estuvieran apunto de casarse. Era como si sus más profundos deseos se estuvieran haciendo realidad uno tras otro.

- Te gusta?- Le pregunto él.

- Tu que crees?- Le pregunto ella emocionada, casi aguantando las lagrimas.

- Vamos, quiero que la veas por dentro.- Le dijo aferrándola de la mano y conduciéndola al interior de la casa.

- Es... es increíble.- Dijo ella mirando a su alrededor.- Como has podido hacerla tan rápido?

- Bueno, cogí un modelo existente y lo modifique un poco a mi gusto.

- Realmente es maravillosa y enorme!- Exclamo ella feliz.- No será demasiado para nosotros dos solos?

- Bueno, pronto seremos tres.- Le dijo atrayéndola hasta él y rodeándola por la cintura.- Y quien sabe...

Pan sonrió y lo rodeo por el cuello.

- No te parece un sueño?- Le pregunto ella.

Trunks estuvo apunto de contestar cuando una conocida energía hizo que ambos miraran la puerta de entrada justo antes de que sonara el timbre de la puerta.

- Que hace aquí?- Pregunto Pan.

- No lo se.- Dijo él separándose de ella para ir abrir la puerta.

Pan se cruzo de brazos algo molesta por la interrupción casi a la vez que Goten entraba en la casa con una divertida sonrisa en la boca.

- Vaya, sobrinita, imagino que no tendrás queja de la casa.- Dijo impresionado.

Pan apretó los labios algo molesta, pero al mirar a Trunks vio que este estaba algo incomodo con la presencia de Goten. Seguramente Trunks no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Goten y a la inversa. Fue una molestia percatarse de ello, dado que había esperado impacientemente durante todo el día para ver a Trunks, pero decidió marcharse.

Lo cierto es que ella misma debería haber encontrado tiempo para ir a ver a Bra.

- Bueno, yo me marcho ya. Quería ir a ver a Bra y todavía no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

- Iras ahora hasta la Universidad de Bra?- Le pregunto Trunks algo preocupado.

- No esta demasiado lejos, llegare en cuestión de una hora. – Dijo ella encaminándose hacia la salida.

- Estas segura de que no te cansaras demasiado?- Le pregunto Trunks ya en la salida en un tono más bajo.

- No te preocupes.- Le dijo ella sonriéndole.

- No tienes porque irte.- Le dijo él.

- No me importa y creo que ambos tenemos que hacerlo.- Le dijo ella.

- Quería estar contigo.

Pan sonrió y lo beso en los labios.

- Solo dos días. – Le contesto ella refiriéndose a los días que faltaban para su boda.

Trunks sonrió y volvió a besarla en los labios hasta que una fuerte tos los interrumpió.

Pan apretó nuevamente los labios conteniendo una critica.

- Hasta mañana.- Le dijo Trunks con una sonrisa divertida.

- Hasta mañana. – Le contesto ella.

Trunks se quedo en la puerta hasta verla desaparecer en el cielo, cerro la puerta y se volvió para mirar a Goten, el cual, estaba de brazos cruzados esperándole.

- Una cerveza?- Le pregunto Trunks encaminándose hacia la cocina.

- Parece que la cosa si va en serio.- Le dijo Goten cuando Trunks abría la nevera y sacaba dos cervezas.

- Aun lo dudabas?- Le pregunto entregándole una.

- Aun me resulta extraño.- Le dijo él para después encaminarse hasta el salón.

Trunks lo siguió y ambos se sentaron en uno de los sillones del salón, donde durante unos instantes ambos estuvieron en silencio.

- Estoy enamorado de ella, Goten.- Le dijo al final Trunks.

Goten lo miro y le dedico una corta sonrisa.

- Vas a ser padre.

- En efecto.- Dijo él sonriendo.

- Un hijo de Pan. – Repitió Goten como si le costara creerlo.

.................................................

- Trunks!!!!!!- Grito ella.- Trunks!!!!

- Bra! – Exclamo Pan algo inquieta.- No grites de esa manera.

- Como has podido no decirme nada? Estábamos juntas en esto!! No es justo que me hayas dejado fuera!

- Lo siento, he intentado explicártelo. La cosa se complico demasiado y para entonces....

- En la piscina!- Exclamo ella de repente.- Aquel día!!! Ya estabais juntos, verdad?

- Cual de los dos días?- Le pregunto ella con algo de tacto.

Bra gruño al escuchar aquello y camino nuevamente de una lado a otro de su habitación de la universidad.

- Vamos Bra. No puedes enfadarte conmigo por esto.

- Que no? Si no fuera porque estas embarazada te daría unos cuantos golpes!!! Como has podido dejar que me enterara así? Y que se supone que paso en Navidad? Nadie me cuenta absolutamente nada!!

Pan dio un largo suspiro sabiendo con certeza que su amiga aun estaría largo rato recriminándola por lo ocurrido y se sentó en la cama. Pero tampoco podía culparla. En realidad sabía que su amiga estaba en lo cierto. Sin duda debería haber confiado en ella, pero todo había sido demasiado complicado entre ella y Trunks.

La miro, mientras caminando de un lado a otro, seguía refunfuñando enfadada. Aunque era consciente de que ella no podría estar demasiado tiempo enfadada con ella. Ahora ella no solo sería su amiga, sería su cuñada. Aquello la hizo sonreír.

Iba a casarse con Trunks. Aun no podía creérselo.

- Y ahora porque sonríes?- La escucho decir.

.................................

Nada más entrar por la puerta de la entrada su espalda golpeo duramente contra una de las paredes y su corbata fue desecha de un solo y brusco tirón de Pan, que seguidamente lleno su boca desesperadamente.

Sus brazos la rodearon rápidamente por la cintura y la estrecharon contra su cuerpo a la vez que sentía su deseo despertarse rápidamente ante aquel grato recibimiento.

- Bienvenido a casa.- Le susurro ella entre besos.

Últimamente aquella frase se había vuelto algo cotidiano en su vida y simplemente estaba encantado. Como podía explicarlo? Su vida simplemente parecía perfecta. Completa.

- Te he echado de menos.- Dijo nuevamente ella entre largos besos apasionados.

No pudo contenerse. La alzo de los muslos con un rápido gesto y en cuestión de segundos sus cuerpos caían sobre su cama.

Sus labios no se separaron ni siquiera un instante durante el proceso y pronto sus manos se vieron libres para colarse bajo el vestido de Pan.

Acaricio sus piernas con posesión, casi desesperado. El tacto de su suave piel era siempre un delirio que le hacia perder la razón. En realidad, ella, era capaz de volverle completamente loco con una sola de sus miradas. Y no parecía que ese echo fuese a cambiar nunca.

Al mismo tiempo, Pan había desabrochado rápidamente la camisa de Trunks, que tras su chaqueta, fue lanzada a un lado.

Entonces, sus siempre cálidas manos, se posaron sobre su pecho, provocando que ambos gimieran a la misma vez.

Pan acaricio todo su torso desnudo.. su espalda, le gustaba recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, sentir cada músculo de Trunks tensándose ante su contacto. Sentir como su cuerpo y su corazón se aceleraba ante sus caricias.

Su vestido no tardo mucho en ser lanzado al suelo y en segundos la cálida boca de Trunks abandono la suya para besar dulcemente su ya abultado vientre. Mientras sus manos se cerraban posesivas sobre sus pechos.

Gimió, extasiada, sintiendo la calidez de su boca y de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, a veces con una dulzura extasiante.

A veces le parecía increíble que tras ya cinco meses de matrimonio, siguiera deseándolo con tanta fuerza. A veces, como aquella misma noche, ni siquiera era capaz de esperar a que él llegara a casa. Otras, incluso, ni siquiera era capaz de esperar a que llegara la noche y simplemente acaban haciéndolo sobre la mesa de su despacho.

El contacto de sus manos sobre su piel, su boca.... él. El único capaz de hacer que todo su cuerpo se sintiera vivo y en llamas.

- Tómame, ahora.- Suplico Pan.

Trunks gruño ante aquella petición y desesperado se deshizo de sus pantalones y de la ropa interior de ambos.

Seguidamente, la puso a cuatro patas, procurando siempre encontrar una forma de no dañar su vientre y besando su espalda y acariciando sus pechos, empezó a entrar en ella poco a poco.

Aquel instante, en el que sus cuerpos se unían, completándose de una forma mágica, ambos era más conscientes de su fuerte unión. A veces, incluso, Pan podía llegar a sentir una quemazón en su pecho, como si su piel ardiera justo en la zona en la que Trunks había posado su mano en el ritual, sobre su corazón.

Pronto, sus gemidos parecieron llenar la habitación, hasta que ambos cuerpos cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama.

Pero Trunks no tardo demasiado en abrazar el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer entre sus brazos, dejando, en cierta forma, que todo lo demás desapareciera.

- Sabes, creo que estoy impaciente.- Le dijo Trunks rato después.

- Impaciente sobre que?

- Sobre nuestra hija.

- Vaya, desde cuando sabes que es una niña?- Le pregunto Pan acurrucándose en sus brazos con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

- Es una certeza. Será niña.

Pan sonrió nuevamente ante aquello.

- Que sea niña, pues.- Le dijo feliz como si aquello pudiera decidirse.- Aunque a mi no me importaría que fuese niño.

- Lo siento, pero será niña.

Pan le miro y lo beso en los labios.

- Te he dicho ya cuanto te quiero?- Le pregunto ella.

- Si, pero extrañamente nunca me canso de escucharlo.

Pan se echo a reír realmente feliz.

- Goten vino esta mañana a verme.- Le comento entonces Trunks. – Últimamente lo hace muy a menudo.

Pan dio un suspiro al escuchar aquello.

- Parece que al final todo ha acabado bien.

- Realmente bien.- Le dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos con mayor fuerza.- Lo cierto es que no logro comprender como pude vivir sin ti durante tantos años.

- Si, pienso igual que tu. Aunque imagino que si hubiese ocurrido antes seguramente mi padre te hubiese matado.

Tras aquello ambos se rieron.

- Si, es posible. En realidad creo que mi vida aun no esta del todo a salvo.

- Te esta vigilando.- Le dijo ella divertida.

- Lo se y lo cierto es que no puedo culparle de ello.

- Vas a ponerte ahora de su parte?- Le pregunto ella sorprendida.

- Que quieres que te diga? Voy a ser padre, puedo imaginar como se siente.

- No me lo puedo creer.- Dijo ella mirándole.- No me digas que vas a convertirte en uno de esos padres súper protectores?

- Sinceramente, Pan, creo que puedo llegar incluso a ser peor que el mismo Vegeta.

- Pues si nuestra hija se parece minimamente a mi te adelanto que ya puedes ir preparándote.

- Cuento con ello. – Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla.- Sobretodo si tenemos en cuenta de que nuestra niña es descendiente de Son Goku y Vegeta.

Pan apretó los labios al escuchar aquello y se acurruco entre sus brazos con impaciencia.

- Que haces?- Le pregunto Trunks entre risas.

- Aprovechar nuestros últimos días de paz, Trunks. No llego a imaginar que puede salir de una mezcla como esa.

Trunks empezó a reírse ante aquello y Pan no dudo en acompañarle.

Ahora, el uno junto al otro, no llegaban a comprender como habían concebido la oportunidad de separarse. Como llegaron a penar que eso podría pasar realmente?

Se había engañado al creer que podrían estar separados. Al creer que llegarían a olvidarse el uno al otro.

Solo hacía falta mirarles para saber que aquella posibilidad nunca existió, simplemente se pertenecían el uno al otro, seguramente había sido así toda la vida y solo hizo falta que sus vidas se cruzaran en el momento exacto para que sus corazones se unieran para no volver a separarse jamás.

Ahora su parte humana y su parte guerrera estaban completas. Felices.

Unidas para la eternidad.

**FIN**

En primer lugar me gustaría disculparme por el enorme retraso de este ultimo capitulo. No tengo disculpa. Lo siento. Aunque espero que eso no les impida disfrutarlo.

Lo cierto es que me costo mucho escribir el final. Pero aquí esta!!!

Espero que no les decepcione.

Se que prometí contestaros a todos y cada uno de vuestros reviews al final de este capitulo, pero dejare esto para más adelante, añadiendo un pequeño epilogo a esta historia para así no atrasar más la actualización.

De todas formas quiero agradecer a todos y a cada uno de mis lectores por su continuidad y su apoyo en esta historia. Como ya he comentado con anterioridad han sido todos ustedes un gran apoyo que me ha ayudado a seguir adelante. De no ser por vosotros, seguramente esta historia no existiría.

Gracias de todo corazón.

Nos leemos pronto.


	22. Agradecimientos

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

En primer lugar quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por el gran atraso de estos agradecimientos. Pero lo prometido es deuda.

Aprovecho para anunciarles que el epilogo que prometí también esta en macha, así que sabrán de mi muy pronto.

Como ya comete a lo largo de la historia, he pasado unos momentos difíciles que me esta costando un poco superar, pero escribir es para mi una fuente de vida… así que gracias por animarme y apoyarme.

Una vez más, os dedico esta historia. Es toda vuestra.

**Schala S**: Mi primer review fue de tu parte, con lo que me parece gusto que mi primer agradecimiento sea para ti. Además debo agradecerte tu gran apoyo y el que hayas seguido esta historia tan de cerca. Muchas gracias. Siento mucho el atraso de estos agradecimientos, de verdad. De nuevo, gracias por todo.

**Shadir**: Hola guapa!!! Gracias por seguir este fic y los otros. Te lo agradezco de corazón. Me alegro de que te gustara tanto, eso es para mi lo más importante. Besos. Y muchas gracias!!!!

**X-MELLY**: Gracias por tu review, espero que siguieras la historia hasta el final.

**Carito AC:** Hola guapa. Que puedo decirte? Tu apoyo es siempre incondicional y te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la historia hasta el final. Besos.

**Loregar**: En primer lugar gracias por tu apoyo constante. Espero tener algún día una nueva historia con la que puedas engancharte. De momento os dejo con esa promesa de un epilogo que ya esta en construcción y que prometo no tardar en colgar. Besos.

**Zuhy**: Bueno, siento lo de los últimos atrasos y sobretodo lo de mis agradecimientos que sin duda tenía pendientes. Muchas gracias por seguirme tan fielmente.

Chabe: Tus reviews no han sido muchos aunque espero de todo corazon que disfrutaras de la historia hasta el final.

**JANY**: Bueno, se que fue la falta de historias de Ichiruky lo que te trajo hasta mi fic y espero que disfrutaras del contenido lemon y del resto. Muchas gracias.

**Ika-chan**: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, espero que disfrutaras la historia hasta el final.

**Loresan88:** Hola!!!! Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia tan fielmente. No llegaste a comentarme el ultimo capitulo, pero espero que fuese de tu agrado. Besos guapa.

**RBriefs:** Gracias una vez más por seguirme de principio a fin. La verdad que es vuestro apoyo me ayudo a llegar hasta el final de la historia. Me alegro de que te gustara el ultimo capitulo y todo lo demás. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

**HANNIA:** Oh my Jason!!! Al fin estoy aquí agradeciendo todo vuestro apoyo. Mejor tarde que nunca!!!! Espero que disfrutaras del fic. Muchos besos y gracias por seguirme tan fielmente.

**miaka:** De principio a fin. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Sabrina_dragonlady**: Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y las otras. También gracias por el apoyo que me has demostrado. Realmente espero poder terminar el otro fic que tengo pendiente. Besos.

**Watty:** Muchas gracias por seguir este fic. Espero que lo disfrutaras hasta el final.

**Kari Fanel:** Muchas gracias por seguir este fic. Espero que lo disfrutaras hasta el final. Saludos.

**Ann:** Muchas gracias por seguir este fic. Espero que lo disfrutaras hasta el final. Besos.

**Lisbeth:** Muchas gracias por seguir este fic. Espero que lo disfrutaras hasta el final. De verdad, gracias.

**Freiya:** Una vez más!!!!! Gracias por seguirme. Espero de todo corazón que disfrutaras de este fic y de los otros. Graciasssss!!!!

**Midnight:** Muchas gracias por seguir este fic. Me hubiese sabido gustar más de ti, pero lo importante para mi es que lo leyeras. Gracias.

**Lisandetta 1002:** Muchas gracias por seguir este fic. Espero que lo disfrutaras hasta el final. Saludos.

**elita 2000:** Muchas gracias por tus reviews y muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que disfrutaras del fic hasta el final.

**Vanessa Mae:** Me alegra mucho que mi fic PXT fuese el primero que leías de esta pareja. Espero no haberte decepcionado. Muchas gracias.

**Rosa de primavera:** Muchas gracias por seguir este fic. Espero que lo disfrutaras hasta el final. De verdad, gracias.

**Pichicoy:** Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews. Como he dicho en muchas otras veces, estos son lo que nos da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Gracias.

**Lunachibatsukino:** Muchas gracias por tus reviews, que son siempre una gran fuente de inspiración y por el apoyo que me has demostrado. Gracias.

**Apolonia86:** Me alegro en cierta forma de haberte echo sufrir con el fc, dado que es una forma más de disfrutarlo. Muchas gracias por todo!!!

**Megame Salsuky:** Saludos a Brasil!!!!! Me parece casi increíble que me pueda seguir gente desde tan lejos. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que disfrutaras hasta el final con mi fic.

**ANEMONELLIEL:** La intriga siempre debe formar parte de una buena historia y espero que esta así te lo pareciera. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Besos.

**Abiyasha:** Muchas gracias por seguir este fic. Espero que lo disfrutaras hasta el final. Saludos.

**Sashimura:** Bueno!!! Creo que te topaste con mi historia cuando ya estaba empezada!!! Espero que el final te agradara. Muchas gracias por todo. Besos.

**Burachi:** Tus palabras me han encantado. De verdad siento no haberte podido conocer mejor. Me alegro haber podido cambiar tu opinión sobre esta maravillosa pareja. Eso me halaga mucho. Gracias.

**Eyr:** Gracias por disfrutar y leer mi fic. Ese es el mejor cumplido que una escritora puede recibir. Gracias.

**PAN:** Muchas gracias por seguir este fic. Espero que lo disfrutaras hasta el final. Saludos.

**Lady Palas:** Lo de los reviews no importa, que te haya gustado el fic es lo mejor. Gracias.

**RW:** Gracias por todos tus reviews. Como he dicho en muchas otras veces, estos son lo que nos da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Gracias.

**Jess-Dh:** Muchas gracias por seguir uno más de mis fics. Es siempre un halago. Besos y gracias de nuevo.

**Laly-Rosy:** Muchas gracias por tus reviews y muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que disfrutaras del fic hasta el final.

**Andrea 86:** Muchas gracias por tus reviews, que son siempre una gran fuente de inspiración y por el apoyo que me has demostrado. Gracias.

**Salyluna:** Muchas gracias por seguir este fic. Espero que lo disfrutaras hasta el final. Saludos.

Bueno, espero de todo corazón no haberme dejado a nadie. Si es así, por favor, hacérmelo saber.

Gracias por todo.

Nos leemos pronto.


	23. Epilogo

Hola de nuevo!!!

Siento enormemente el retraso de este epilogo prometido, pero he estado muy atareada últimamente.

Debo decir que pese a que es una breve continuación de esta historia, ésta esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Vegeta, por el simple echo de su participación en la historia y por el echo de que él, sin lugar a dudas, es mi personaje favorito. Espero que lo disfruten.

_**Epilogo.**_

_**Luchando contra el deseo.**_

_**Por J. J. Amy**_

_Pero su padre se había equivocado en algo. Un guerrero si sentía amor. Un profundo amor, más grande incluso que cualquier otro sentimiento. No era posesión, no era deseo animal, no, era amor. Un amor puro, tan cristalino como el agua, infinito. Un amor indestructible, imborrable. Una atracción física y espiritual completa. No necesitaba saber sobre su raza para saber aquello. Podía sentirlo, bajo su pecho, una unión, tan fuerte, tan poderosa, que nada podría destruirla._

No pudo ni siquiera reaccionar al inesperado ataque. Su rayo cruzo la estancia y solo por suerte pudo esquivarlo en el último instante. Aunque no pudo evitar que este impactara contra la pared, la cual se derrumbo ante el fuerte impacto.

Aun en el suelo, con los ojos fijos en aquella terrible amenaza, él, el Príncipe de los guerreros del espacio, vio como la fuerte estructura empezaba a desquebrajarse sin haber podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

Después de todo aquel tiempo, en el que había luchado contra los seres más poderosos de todo el universo, jamás hubiese podido imaginar aquello.

Durante los años en los que había pasado en la tierra, luchando junto a Goku y los demás, siempre intentando salvar aquel miserable planeta, había aprendido grandes lecciones. Muy a su pesar, había conocido el poder que tenía el apego por otras personas, aquello en lo que él nunca había deseado creer, el poder del amor. Esa tortuosa palabra humana que tan fuerte había calado en su corazón, pese a sus grandes esfuerzos por evitarlo. Había conocido la amistad y la grandeza de seres que creyó inferiores a él.

Frente a sus ojos, había visto morir a grandes guerreros por conservar la paz de aquel planeta o la integridad de sus seres queridos, que sin pensarlo, habían luchado hasta su último aliento por el bien ajeno.

Pero aunque había aprendido a apreciar la paz y la seguridad de la gente a la que amaba, la sangre de un guerrero nunca encontraba la satisfacción en la paz, sino en la lucha. Era parte de ellos, algo contra lo que no se podía luchar, algo que no se podía ignorar.

Él, el Príncipe de los guerreros, el último superviviente de su raza, había estado condenado a pasar sus últimos años de aquella forma, mientras veía como su raza desaparecía. Condenado a envejecer, viendo como al fin el deseo de su mayor enemigo se hacia realidad. Temiendo que a su muerte, todo por lo que tanto habían luchado, todo por lo que muchos habían entregado su vida, acabara destruido por cualquier enemigo, sin esperanza alguna.

Por ese mismo motivo era incapaz de creer, que a aquellas alturas, seguramente en los últimos años de su vida, bajo lo que pronto sería un mar de escombros, él hubiese encontrado, al fin, la esperanza. Porque después de tantos años, al fin, un guerrero sería digno de la lucha que le tocaría librar. Y la tierra volvería a tener un protector, que sin dudarlo, daría su vida por todos ellos.

Un nuevo guerrero del espacio había resurgido, y lucharía para conservar aquella paz que tanto otros estimaban, hasta el fin de sus días.

Se levanto del suelo, apartando los escombros que había caído sobre él y recorrió el lugar rápidamente con la mirada.

De pronto vio como, de entre los escombros, ella se levantaba sin ni un solo arañazo, apresurándose en sacudir el polvo de su querido traje rojo para después mirarle y brindarle una sonrisa resplandeciente.

- Lo siento abuelo.- Le dijo con una voz dulce.- Creo que no lo controle.

- Solo lo crees?- Le pregunto él con su siempre voz hosca y autoritaria.

La niña, o más bien la mocosa, de apenas cuatro años, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se echo a reír tímidamente, siendo, inconscientemente, el vivo reflejo de su difunto bisabuelo Goku.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si allá donde él estuviera, sería capaz de sentirla, de sentir como la sangre pura de un guerrero del espacio volvía a latir viva y fuerte en aquella pequeña mocosa de rostro angelical.

Pero quien hubiese podido imaginar, que de la unión de su hijo y la hija de Gohan, nacería un nuevo y poderoso guerrero? Completo y puro.

Aunque solo hacía falta mirarla para saber que ella no era una humana corriente, no, sus cabellos negros, sus ojos negros, toda ella, se percibía con una fuerza inhumana. Su sangre, no era humana. Ella, no era humana.

Tal vez por aquel motivo, aquella mocosa incontrolable, tenía tanto apego hacia él y a la inversa. Tal vez, inconscientemente, ella podía sentir que solo ellos dos, eran iguales. Aunque muy a su pesar, debía reconocer, que ella había heredado la bondad de Goku.

- Crees que la abuela se enfadara conmigo, abuelo?- Le pregunto ella.

Vegeta suspiro enérgicamente y contemplo el amasijo de ruinas en el que se había convertido su capsula de entrenamiento. Ni siquiera él, durante sus entrenamientos para convertirse en un súper guerrero, había destruido en tantas ocasiones la capsula como aquella mocosa.

- No lo dudes.- Dijo.

Era solo cuestión de segundos que Bulma apareciera para poner el grito en el cielo. Aunque lo cierto era que Bulma adoraba aquella niña tanto como había estimado a Goku. Imaginaba que no era el único que era capaz de percibir sus muchas similitudes.

Pero a pesar de todo él estaba encantado de que se le permitiera entrenar a la mocosa durante aquellos meses y debía reconocer, a su pesar, que su madre no la había entrenado del todo mal. Aunque bueno, Pan también era más semejante a ellos que a los humanos. Se preguntaba, si aquel segundo niño que estaba por venir, nacería tan fuerte como la mocosa.

- Vegeta!

- Maldita sea.- Gruño él ante el grito de su mujer.

- Se puede saber que habéis echo esta vez? Acaso queréis matarnos a todos?

* * *

Con un largo suspiro, Vegeta, se dejo caer sobre el sillón tras una breve ducha y observo como la mocosa devoraba un enorme helado de chocolate que su abuela le habría dado como recompensa por destruir la capsula, mientras que él tendría que soportar una larga charla sobre los costes y el peligro de dicho acto, que seguramente se efectuaría en el alto tono molesto que siempre usaba su mujer para reñirle como si solo fuese un niño.

Entonces la pequeña alzo los ojos al cielo y se puso de pie de un salto.

- Papa ha llegado.- Le anuncio.

Segundos después, él sintió la energía de su hijo, preguntándose, una vez más, como era posible que aquella niñita ya les superara en ciertas habilidades.

Solo esperaba que aquella paz, la única vida que la niña conocía, no le impidiera sentir a un enemigo con la misma facilidad cuando llegara el momento. Porque llegaría.

En cuanto el padre cruzo la puerta del salón, su hija se lanzo a sus brazos. Acto, que a simple vista, parecía del todo normal, al menos si eras incapaz de sentir que Trunks había aumentado levemente su fuerza para recibir el entusiasmo de su hija.

Despego la vista de ellos, prescindiendo de los emotivos gestos cariñosos de padre e hija. Tanta tontería no podía ser buena para la mocosa.

- Se puede saber que habéis echo? La capsula a quedado destrozada. Mama parecía muy enfadada cuando cruce el jardín.

- Tu madre siempre esta enfadada.- Contesto él molesto.

- Ha sido culpa mía.- Contesto la niña.

- Cosa tuya, eh? Eso me temía.

- Crees que la abuela dejara de quererme?

- Eso sería imposible, pequeña. – Con aquellas palabras Trunks dejo a su hija en el suelo.- Vamos, despídete de los abuelos.

Al escuchar aquello Vegeta volvió a mirarles, justo para ver como su nieta saltaba sobre él.

Le abrazo, con más fuerza de lo debido y después lo beso.

Al final debía reconocer que casi se había acostumbrado a los gestos emotivos de los humanos.

- Hasta mañana abuelo.

Él contesto con un leve gruñido que hizo que la mocosa se riera levemente antes de soltarle.

Debía ser cosa de la sangre el que ella fuese la única indiferente a su carácter. En eso si se parecía en algo a Bra.

La vio salir corriendo, seguramente en busca de su abuela y no aparto la mirada de ella, hasta que no la perdió de vista. Entonces miro a su hijo.

- Parece que esta mejorando, eh?- Le pregunto Trunks en un tono divertido, pero a la vez orgulloso.

- Si no te entrenas, no tardara mucho en superarte.- Le dijo él a la vez que se levantaba del sillón.

Trunks se rió ante aquello.

- No lo dudo.

- No debería parecerte gracioso.- Se quejo él.- Estas en baja forma desde que tu mujer dejo de entrenarse.

- Nos podremos al día en cuanto nazca el niño.

El niño!!

Debía reconocer que desde un principio el había deseado un nieto, y no a la mocosa. Pero claro, eso fue hasta que la vio por primera vez y sintió que todo había vuelto a renacer con ella.

Solo cabía esperar que el niño se pareciera mínimamente a su hermana. De ser así, él ya estaría satisfecho.

- Shana! Tenemos que irnos.- Grito Trunks ante la tardanza de su hija. – Nos vemos mañana papa.

Vegeta observo desaparecer a su hijo en la misma dirección en que lo había echo su nieta.

También debía reconocer que había sido toda una sorpresa cuando Pan le había pedido que le pusiera nombre a la mocosa. Sin duda la pequeña de los Son nunca dejaba de sorprenderle y muy a su pesar debía reconocer que pese a ser medio humana, ella era digna de la familia de la que descendía. Incluso lo era de ser ahora parte de la suya. Sin lugar a dudas, su hijo no se había equivocado en elegirla y al parecer la amaba, tal vez, demasiado.

Pero lo que nadie más sabía aparte de él era que Shana había sido el nombre de su difunta madre.

Sin duda aquel acto le hubiese parecido realmente entupido años atrás, cuando la familia, para él, no había significado nada. Pero aquella era una de las lecciones que mejor había aprendido desde que vivía en la tierra. La familia era lo más importante que tenía un guerrero. Su amor otorgaba una fuerza que nada más te proporcionaba. Y aunque moriría antes que reconocerlo, amaba a su familia. Amaba a su mujer, amaba a Bra y a Trunks. Y sobre todo, amaba aquella mocosa.

Pero como había dicho, prefería morir antes que reconocer que tenía, no una, sino cuatro grandes debilidades. Porque un guerrero no conocía el amor. O al menos eso se decía por ahí……

FIN

Bueno, se que es un capitulo corto, pero esto era lo que deseaba expresar y, porque no darle la satisfacción a Vegeta de ver su raza luchar por su subsistencia? Por que que sería de todos nosotros si ya no quedaran guerreros del espacio de los que relatar sus grandes aventuras?

Yo, como imagino que todos los fans de Dragón Ball, me quede con ganas de ver, aunque fuera, una sola lucha más con Vegeta y Goku al frente. Quiero más Z!!!!!

Pero como desgraciadamente eso ya es algo imposible, nosotros, seguiremos aquí, inventando, soñando, que ellos salen a luchar una vez más por salvarnos a todos de la destrucción y darnos, su no tan amada, paz.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de su lectura como yo de su escritura y espero de todo corazón sus reviews, que como siempre digo, es lo que nos anima a seguir aquí escribiendo para todo el que este dispuesto a soñar un poco más.

Nos leemos pronto

**_Dedicada a mi queridisima madre, porque sin ella jamás hubiese sabíado que era el amor puro y verdadero que siempre inspiran mis palabras. _**

**_Porque por muchooooooooo que la ayoro, yo, ya solo puedo soñarla. _**

**_Te querre por siempre y para siempre, mami. _**


End file.
